Llego El Amor
by Tatis84
Summary: Tener un hijo y la pasión que existia entre ellos fue la razón por la que Bella y Edward decidieron casarse; El amor no era parte del trato. Un año despues Bella se habia enamorado de Edward y aun no tenian un hijo...eso amenazaba con su matrimonio.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

«Cásate deprisa; arrepiéntete despacio».  
Bella alzó la cabeza hacia el chorro de la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre su rostro hasta que le entumeció la piel. Y también deseó que pudiera entumecerle los pensamientos. Pero nada desterraba de su mente la frase incómoda.  
-«Cásate deprisa; arrepiéntete despacio»  
Las palabras escaparon de ella en un grito de desesperación y rechazo; cerró la ducha. En el súbito silencio, el sonido de su respiración irregular sonó sobrenaturalmente alto y perturbador. Parecía el sonido de un animal acosado, arrinconado contra un muro sabiendo que no había escapatoria.  
-No -repitió, con más suavidad en esa ocasión-. Oh, no.  
El silencio fue excesivo para ella. Demasiado pesado, inquietante. Debía volver a abrir la ducha para escapar de los pensamientos que la hostigaban.  
-¿Bella?  
El sonido de otra voz masculina, profunda y vibrante, le llegó desde la dirección de la puerta que conectaba el cuarto de baño con el dormitorio, e hizo que abriera sus ojos chocolate.  
Borrosa y distorsionada a través del cristal empañado, apenas pudo discernir la figura alta y poderosa de su marido. Pero no necesitaba verlo con claridad. Su memoria e imaginación podían aportar al instante los detalles que necesitara. Y esa imaginación bosquejó los rasgos marcados. Los pómulos fuertes, la nariz larga y recta y los brillantes ojos azules bajo un tupido dosel de pestañas. El pelo lustroso y corto, con la tendencia a rizarse, de una tonalidad entre castaña y cobriza fuego, que hacía que pareciera arder bajo el sol. Y todo eso en el cuerpo compacto y musculoso de un atleta innato, con hombros rectos, pecho ancho, caderas estrechas y piernas largas y potentes.  
-¿Estás ahí? –pregunto su esposo.  
-¿A quién más esperarías encontrar en tu ducha y en tu cuarto de baño?  
Su voz no exhibió la fuerza ni el humor que había pretendido, pero luchaba con demasiados sentimientos como para poder controlarla de forma apropiada. Incluso a una distancia de varios metros, saber que Edward se encontraba allí hacía que su piel desnuda le hormigueara.  
-Nuestra –la corrigió él.  
-¿Qué? -sacó la cabeza de debajo del agua para oír con más claridad-. ¿Qué has dicho?  
-Nuestra. No mi ducha, sino nuestra. También nuestro cuarto de baño.  
-Nuestro cuarto de baño. Nuestra ducha –afirmo ella.  
¿Podría captar el tono levemente posesivo en su voz sensual? ¿Sabía él lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza?  
Para el resto del mundo, Edward Cullen podía ser su marido, el hombre con el que se suponía que esa noche de finales de diciembre estaba celebrando el primer aniversario de boda. Pero Bella sabía que la verdad era mucho más complicada. Y eso era lo que llevaba inquietándola unos días.  
-¿Quieres que me una a ti?  
-¡No! -se puso rígida y el corazón se le desbocó-. ¡No lo hagas!  
Fue el silencio de él lo que reveló su cambio de humor. La quietud de la figura borrosa vista a través del cristal empañado reveló mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido manifestar.  
-Quiero…quiero decir que ya voy a salir.  
Fue la idea de que hiciera lo que había dicho lo que sobrecargó sus pensamientos, lo que le puso el cuerpo tenso y la piel del color de la sangre, y que nada tenía que ver con el calor de la ducha. Bajo el agua, el cuerpo ya encendido le hormigueó con expectación sensual por el placer que se había convertido en una parte peligrosa de su vida.  
-Muy bien. Sal, entonces.  
A través del cristal percibió que él alargaba la mano hacia la enorme toalla y supo que no tenía excusa para no hacer lo que él decía, para prolongar la espera.  
-Bella, Bella.  
¡No se equivocaba! En la voz había un tono ominoso que la impulsó a cerrar el grifo y a echarse el pelo hacia atrás.  
¿Cómo podía encararlo en ese momento? Se dijo que solo había una manera. A la de él. Tal como había sido desde el comienzo del matrimonio. Del modo en que sabía que le gustaba a Edward, porque así se lo había expuesto abiertamente cuando más que declararse, le había propuesto una empresa conjunta. Pero durante los últimos meses, ella había comprendido que no podía continuar con los términos originales del acuerdo, y se había afanado en encontrar una forma de planteárselo.  
«Cásate deprisa; arrepiéntete despacio». Al abrir la puerta del cubículo de la ducha, la frase volvió a reverberar en su mente. Pero la desterró con todas las fuerzas que pudo acopiar y exhibió la sonrisa que sabía que él esperaría de ella mientras rezaba para que ocultara la verdad.  
«Cásate deprisa; arrepiéntete despacio». Las palabras la habían hostigado todo el día. Había despertado con ellas en la mente y desde entonces no había sido capaz de borrarlas. Suponía que era inevitable que ese día, el primer aniversario de su precipitada boda, sacara semejantes pensamientos a la superficie. Pero la verdad era que no había esperado un remordimiento tan intenso.  
Aquella boda, justo cuatro días antes de la última Navidad, había parecido la respuesta a muchas plegarias, a muchos problemas.  
-Bella, maldita sea, ¿vas a salir de ahí o tendré que ir a…?  
Las palabras se evaporaron en su lengua cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar salir a su esposa. Volvió a preguntarse si necesitaba saber cómo o por qué se había atrapado en ese matrimonio. Pero le bastaba mirarla para obtener la respuesta.  
En silencio maldijo su cuerpo por la reacción instantánea al ver la aparición física de Bella. Solo tenía que mirarla para desearla con una fuerza y un apetito próximos a la agonía física. La contracción que experimentó por debajo del cinturón fue tan brusca y salvaje que tuvo que contener una exclamación de protesta.  
-¿O vendrás para qué?  
¿Sabría lo que le hacía ver su forma exuberante expuesta de forma tan abierta, revelando los pechos altos y plenos, la caja torácica y la cintura estrecha, las líneas largas y suaves de las caderas y de los muslos, los tobillos y los pies delicados?  
¡Desde luego que sí! No podía ser ajena a ello. Todas las noches en la cama veía y sentía los resultados del impacto que surtía en él. Era eso lo que los había unido en primer lugar. Lo que los había empujado a ese imprudente matrimonio. Puro y simple sexo. Aunque en ese momento en sus pensamientos no había nada puro.  
-¿Edward?  
Adrede él esbozó una sonrisa perversamente provocativa y la recorrió con la vista.  
-¿Tienes que preguntarlo? Sabes lo que habría sucedido si me hubiera unido a ti en la ducha, no habrías sido capaz de salir. Aún estaríamos ahí dentro, disfrutando de un sexo salvaje y apasionado.  
Después de todo, era lo que Bella esperaba que dijera. Lo que siempre había dicho durante esos trescientos sesenta y cinco días de su vida de casados. Si hubiera dicho algo diferente en ese momento, habría sacudido los cimientos de su relación. Y eso sería peligroso. Haría que ella sospechara que las cosas habían cambiado, que ya no eran lo que parecían. Y era algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparado para reconocer ante sí mismo, y menos ante ella.  
-Aún estamos a tiempo –dijo Bella.  
La invitación brilló en los ojos de ella, iluminando sus profundos ojos, y una sonrisa tentadora curvó la plenitud de su boca.  
-Si tú quieres –contesto él.  
Se sintió tentado. Ella estaba totalmente relajada en su desnudez. Alta y orgullosa, impasible ante el hecho de que no tenía nada encima mientras él se hallaba completamente vestido con un elegante traje gris que había llevado para una reunión de negocios ese día.  
Pero sabía que era hermosa. Bellísima a ojos masculinos. A ojos de cualquiera.  
-Pero tendrás que quitarte ese traje. No querrás estropearlo.  
La provocación fue excesiva. La sangre se le encendió. Jamás había sido capaz de resistirse a ella. No podría hacerlo en ese momento. Durante unos segundos estuvo a punto de aceptar el ofrecimiento. Los hábitos del año anterior casi lo atenazaron antes de disponer de tiempo para reconsiderarlo. Hasta se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, pero la realidad lo alcanzó como una patada en las costillas y lo obligó a reflexionar.  
-Quizá sea mejor que no.  
Intentó sonar relajado, indiferente incluso, pero dudó de su propia capacidad de convicción. Entonces vio el cambio en la expresión de ella, las sombras que nublaron sus ojos, y supo que había tenido más éxito del esperado. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.  
-Toma -extendió la toalla blanca y se forzó a relajar las manos que la sostenían-. Será mejor que te cubras.  
Los hermosos ojos de ella proyectaron reproche. Un reproche que él sabía que plasmaría en palabras. Si algo había aprendido de su esposa en el último año, era que no esquivaba las cuestiones. Si se sentía enfadada, decepcionada o insatisfecha, lo manifestaba. Pero, para su sorpresa, se mordió el labio y un leve temblor recorrió su forma esbelta.  
-Tienes frío.  
Una única gota de agua escapó de la oscuridad de su cabello y abrió un lento y delicado sendero por la superficie cremosa de su piel. Se deslizó por la curva de un pecho adorable, tocó la punta rosada y durante un segundo devastador colgó del pezón.  
Una vez más, el deseo le encendió las entrañas. Tragó saliva y habló con celeridad. La voz le salió más áspera de lo que había esperado.  
-¡Vamos, Bella no te quedes ahí! Cúbrete con esta toalla y sécate.  
Ella avanzó sin titubeos, sin protestas.  
La toalla envolvió con facilidad su silueta esbelta. Edward pensó que esa esbeltez era parte del problema. Parte de lo que socavaba el matrimonio que habían construido juntos. Se suponía que Bella no debía estar tan esbelta como cuando se casaron. Los hijos habían sido una parte importante de su acuerdo y un año más tarde, no había rastro alguno de que un bebé estuviera de camino.  
-Gracias ya estoy bien -se obligó a decir Bella. Tenía que decir algo para llenar el silencio incómodo que había caído. Pero, desde luego, no había sido el frío lo que la había hecho temblar, sino sus pensamientos inquietantes-. Será mejor que vaya a secarme el pelo o nunca estaré lista.  
La facilidad con que la dejó ir solo incrementó la confusión y la incomodidad mental que sentía. Había estado preparada para una discusión, al menos para alguna clase de protesta. Ese no era el Edward que conocía tan bien.  
Había imaginado que intentaría besarla, abrazarla. Afirmar una vez más la poderosa atracción sexual que siempre había ardido entre ellos. La misma atracción que le hacía palpitar todo el cuerpo con solo oír la voz de él. Y había estado preparada para encararlo.  
Pero no estaba preparada para esa extraña y casi fría indiferencia.  
Algo no encajaba. Algo de lo que había sido consciente durante días, como el dolor palpitante de una muela que necesita un arreglo y no deja de molestar.  
Rezó para que no hubiera adivinado lo que empezaba a sentir.  
-¿Qué sucede Bella? –le pregunto finalmente Edward.  
La pregunta fue tan inesperada, que se sobresaltó como una gata asustada al ir descalza sobre la mullida alfombra de color bronce hacia el tocador.  
-¿Suceder? ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó con voz entrecortada, y la mano que recogió el cepillo para el pelo no estaba muy firme-. ¿Qué va a suceder?  
-No lo sé. Dímelo tú.  
-Edward, no pasa nada.  
La respuesta de él fue un sonido inarticulado de incredulidad escéptica.  
-¡De acuerdo!  
Impetuosa, ella giró en redondo para encararlo, y al encontrarse con la fuerza de esos brillantes e impactantes ojos azules deseó no haberlo hecho.  
-De acuerdo -repitió, en esa ocasión con menos vehemencia-. Como es evidente que no me crees, ¿por qué no me dices tú qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me explicas qué te ha impulsado a formular esa pregunta en primer lugar?  
El se encogió de hombros con indiferencia controlada, pero sus ojos mostraron una intensidad de láser. Bella se movió incómoda bajo ese escrutinio, sintiendo como si le hubieran quitado una capa protectora y la hubieran dejado en carne viva y vulnerable.  
-Jamás habría pensado que justo hoy te ibas a sentir contenta y relajada, que esperaras la fiesta de esta noche con entusiasmo y expectación. De hecho, te encuentro distante y nerviosa  
¿Ella estaba distante? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del comportamiento que él había exhibido en los últimos días? Difícil, inabordable, justo cuando más había necesitado hablar con él.  
-Y si estoy distante, tal como tú dices ¿se te ha pasado por la cabeza pensar que puede deberse a la fiesta de esta noche?  
El emitió otro sonido de incredulidad, en esa ocasión acompañado de un movimiento orgulloso dé cabeza.  
-¡Vamos, cariño! Sabes que eso no es verdad, sé que no puede ser verdad.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Tú lo sabes.  
-Dímelo tú.  
Edward se apartó de la puerta y cruzó el cuarto para situarse junto a ella.  
-Nunca te he visto nerviosa, ni siquiera inquieta por cualquier acontecimiento social. Nada te desconcierta. Y menos esta noche.  
-No -Bella movió la cabeza.  
-¿No?- la voz recuperó ese tono escéptico-. No, nada te desconcierta.  
-No sé por qué piensas que debería resultarme fácil esta noche.  
-¿Y por qué diablos no?  
Era evidente que él empezaba a mostrar síntomas de perder la paciencia.  
-No puede haber nada esta noche que deba preocuparte –añadió Edward.  
-¿Oh, no?  
-No, es un acontecimiento feliz. Conoces a todos los invitados, familia y amigos. Vendrán para ayudarnos a celebrar  
-¡Es eso! -interrumpió ella, incapaz de contener las palabras.  
El doble sentido de ese «acontecimiento feliz» era más de lo que podía soportar. Sabía qué «acontecimiento feliz» había esperado Edward para esa fase de su matrimonio. Se suponía que ya debería estar embarazada. Era lo que ambos habían querido desde el principio. Lo que ella aún quería, pero no del modo en que había pensado en un principio.  
-¿Qué? -frunció el ceño confuso, impaciente-. Bella, no eres coherente.  
-Quizá porque nada de esto es coherente.  
Comenzó a cepillarse el pelo con movimientos bruscos y nerviosos. Las cerdas se atascaron en algunas partes enredadas, pero eso no la frenó, y continuó con una mueca.  
-¿Qué diablos? –dijo él.  
Alargó el brazo y le detuvo la mano, con un apretón tan fuerte que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que someterse a su control.  
Pero no tenía por qué mirarlo. No quería leer lo que podía haber en su rostro, de modo que mantuvo la vista clavada en la alfombra.  
-Bella, cariño, ¿vas a explicarme qué pasa por esa deliciosa cabeza? ¿Qué te molesta y por qué?  
Ese «cariño» era demasiado. Lo empleaba de forma casual, con facilidad, sin siquiera pensarlo. Para él no era más que una palabra a intercalar en una conversación. Era lo que la gente esperaba que un marido le dijera a su mujer.  
Y sabía que jamás reflexionaba en el efecto que podía tener sobre ella. Que ni por un momento consideraba cómo podría sentirse ella al oír ese término en apariencia cariñoso y saber que no tenía lugar en su matrimonio. Porque el amor no formaba parte de la relación que mantenía con Edward. Al menos, así había sido en un principio. El acuerdo era un matrimonio de conveniencia de comienzo a fin. Sin ninguna emoción. O al menos así se suponía que tendría que haber sido. Pero ya no. Las cosas habían cambiado. Tanto, que ya no estaba segura de poder continuar con el matrimonio tal como había decidido un año atrás. No a menos que las cosas cambiaran de un modo que parecía imposible.  
La situación empeoraba con cada día que pasaba. No había sido capaz de seguir las pautas establecidas en el momento de aceptar ese matrimonio de conveniencia. No, había cometido el peor pecado de todos.  
Se había enamorado total, imprudente, ciega e irremediablemente de su marido de conveniencia. Y ese amor era lo último que él quería de ella. Y tener la certeza de eso la había llevado a tomar una decisión desesperada. Durante los últimos meses, había adoptado medidas activas para cerciorarse de no concebir el bebé que Edward tanto deseaba, aunque esa determinación casi le había partido el corazón.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¡No me llames cariño! ¡No me gusta! –replico Bella.  
Fue con lo que más se atrevió a expresar los pensamientos vertiginosos que pasaban por su cabeza y el dolor que le quemaba el corazón.  
-Me acabo de enterar ahora mismo pero perfecto. ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?  
-¿Qué? No, claro que no.  
-Entonces, ¿te importaría explicarme de qué se trata?  
El modo en que soltó las palabras no le dejó ninguna duda de que el control que había podido tener sobre su genio empezaba a evaporarse. Bastaría una vacilación más, otro intento de esquivar el tema, para que lo perdiera por completo.  
-Es…es esta fiesta -lo intentó otra vez.  
-¿Qué pasa con la fiesta?  
-No estoy segura de que sea correcto.  
-¿Correcto? -era obvio que se trataba de la última palabra que había esperado oír-. ¿Correcto? -repitió confuso-. ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
-Nada. Es que no estoy segura de que sea correcto que nosotros lo celebremos de esta manera. No escucha -añadió con rapidez al ver que respiraba hondo para replicarle-. Es el primer aniversario de nuestra boda.  
-Hecho del que soy bien consciente.  
La ironía la encogió, pero se obligó a continuar.  
-Pero no fue exactamente el tipo de boda que celebra la mayoría. La nuestra jamás fue esa clase de unión y nunca lo será -aunque sí había soñado con que pudiera serlo, y ahí radicaba el problema. Había soñado con amor y felicidad eternos, y esos sueños habían sido más poderosos que su anhelo de ser madre. Pero Edward solo la quería como madre de sus hijos-. Sin embargo, hemos invitado a un montón de gente. A mi familia, a tu abuelo, a los amigos  
-Querían venir. Además, es Navidad, y a todo el mundo le encanta una fiesta en Navidad.  
Edward se mostraba obtuso adrede. En ese momento ya debería de saber a qué se refería exactamente. No tendría que deletreárselo. Pero al parecer no le dejaba otra opción.  
-Querían venir a ayudarnos a celebrarlo. Sin embargo, no conocen la verdad. No saben que nuestro matrimonio no es más que un acuerdo de negocios y no la unión de amor que ellos creen. Considero que no tenemos el derecho a instarlos a celebrar algo que es poco más que una mentira.  
-¿Una mentira?  
De algún modo, había tocado un punto débil en él, uno que no le gustaba. La expresión de Edward se torno sombría y con un movimiento brusco le quitó el cepillo de la mano y lo arrojó a un lado, sin importarle que cayera a la alfombra.  
Unos dedos duros se cerraron en sus brazos y la acercaron a él. Tanto que se vio obligada a alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que podría besarlo y lograr que su humor se suavizara. Al menos siempre había podido conseguirlo en el pasado. Pero en ese momento, después de los instantes de incomodidad en el cuarto de baño, no creyó que debiera correr ese riesgo. La idea de otro rechazo era más de lo que podía soportar. Además, hacía meses que su conciencia la atribulaba. Al mencionar una mentira, realmente había querido aludir a su reciente comportamiento, a la culpable verdad que ocultaba.  
-Una mentira -repitió Edward en voz más baja-. Este matrimonio no es una mentira, cariño. Es exactamente lo que nosotros queríamos. Lo que hicimos de él y eso lo convierte en uno mucho más honesto que la mayoría.  
-Pero… -intentó intervenir Bella con valor, pero él no la dejo.  
-Créeme, hay muchos que comienzan creyendo que su amor es para siempre y que ni siquiera llegan a cumplir un primer aniversario. Muchos se quiebran al llegar al primer obstáculo. Dejan de estar enamorados con tanta celeridad como se enamoraron. Una crisis y se acabó. Se odian y no quieren volver a verse. De modo que…  
En algún momento había cometido un peligroso error. Jamás debería haberse acercado tanto. Jamás debería haberla sujetado de esa manera. Pegado a ella como si fueran una sola persona, sintiendo la suavidad de sus pechos contra el torso y sus muslos contra las piernas. La fragancia limpia y tentadora de su piel se enroscó por el interior y le llenó la cabeza de deseo.  
Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Tan encendido que debía agradecer que el grosor doble de la toalla sirviera como aislante entre el cuerpo de ella y su calor. La exigencia inflamada de su deseo se pegaba con urgencia contra la cuna que eran las caderas de Bella.  
Tragó saliva para mitigar la sequedad de la garganta y volvió a intentarlo.  
-De modo que lo que tenemos vale la pena ser celebrado.  
-Pero… -comenzó de nuevo Bella.  
-¡Pero nada! ¡Lo que tenemos es lo correcto para nosotros! Y eso es lo único que importa en un matrimonio. Que las dos personas involucradas en él obtengan lo que quieren de dicha unión. Que los haga felices.  
Un súbito y desagradable aguijonazo de su conciencia estuvo a punto de frenarlo, pero controló la incomodidad y continuó, rezando para que ella no hubiera notado su titubeo.  
-Celebramos un año juntos sin importar las circunstancias. Esa es la verdad.  
Un movimiento súbito del hombro de ella lo distrajo, atrayendo sus ojos de forma irresistible a la suavidad redondeada de la piel desnuda. Al instante sus pensamientos olvidaron la cuestión que quería expresar y se centraron en elementos más sensuales e invitadores.  
-La verdad es… -comenzó Bella, pero él no la escuchaba.  
El hombro era demasiado tentador. La piel tan suave, tan delicada. No pudo resistir alzar una mano para tocarla, acariciarle la curva y sentir cómo los músculos se tensaban levemente, temblaban.  
-¿La verdad, cariño?  
Edward aún no había logrado controlar el modo en que esa mujer lo hacía sentirse. La increíble inmediatez de la respuesta que provocaba el calor instantáneo y ardiente de la excitación que lo dominaba nada más tocarla.  
-Oh esta es la verdad – él bajo la cabeza y pegó los labios en el borde del hombro, donde comenzaba el brazo, y oyó el involuntario murmullo de placer de Bella-.  
La boca descendió lenta y deliberadamente hacia la fina línea del cuello, para detenerse en la base, donde un palpitar acalorado latía de forma irregular. Con el rostro oculto contra la piel de ella, sonrió con triunfo sensual al percibir la reacción instantánea en Bella, el cambio repentino en el ritmo de su sangre bajo la delicada caricia. Con delicadeza, la mordisqueó y le provocó otro suspiro de abandono.  
-Esta es la verdad entre nosotros, cariño. La única verdad que necesitamos.  
También las manos se posaron en su piel y recorrieron su satinada superficie. Una se cerró sobre el pelo aún mojado y la otra se dirigió hacia la parte frontal de la toalla, para encontrar el punto donde ella la había anudado sobre los pechos.  
-La verdad.  
La repetición de las palabras por parte de Bella fue una mezcla de aceptación y rendición. La sonrisa de Edward se volvió más amplia y con la punta de la lengua trazó un recorrido erótico desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el punto en que la sangre caliente palpitaba con frenesí. Luego volvió a subir, en esa ocasión desviando la boca hasta la mejilla y luego hasta la boca, para capturarle los labios. El modo en que los labios de ella se suavizaron, abriéndose de inmediato para darle acceso a una invasión íntima, le proporcionó el incentivo que buscaba.  
-La única verdad -murmuró él con voz ronca-. Nuestra verdad.  
La mano de él bajó despacio hacia el objetivo elegido. Cada movimiento de los dedos describía un arco grácil, acercándose y alejándose. La boca de Bella no abandonó la suya en ningún momento; el beso era tan intenso e íntimo como antes, pero por la tensión de cada músculo, Edward supo que toda la concentración de ella se centraba en una sola cosa. Era consciente de su contacto y esperaba, deseaba, que alcanzara el objetivo.  
Y cuando volvió a llegar al nudo, inmovilizó la mano. La dejó descansar sobre la parte superior de un pecho, mientras introducía un dedo por debajo de la toalla para deslizarse por el valle fragante y secreto.  
-¡Edward!  
El nombre fue un susurro, emitido en el instante en que todo el cuerpo de ella se paralizó, sintiendo en exclusiva el punto ardiente e íntimo de contacto entre ambos. A Edward le bastaba un simple movimiento para aflojar el débil nudo y lograr que la toalla cayera. Pero siguió esperando.  
Fue una exclamación impaciente. Una protesta. La sonrisa de él se amplió. Estaban tan, tan cerca.  
-¿Sí, cariño? -murmuró despacio. Ella abrió los ojos y no pudo mirar a otra parte que no fueran los ojos de él-. Es nuestra verdad -vio la rendición en la expresión de Bella antes incluso de que pudiera abrir la boca.  
-Nuestra verdad -susurró ella con una nota de sumisión, que le entregaba la victoria, al menos en esa batalla.  
Y para Edward fue suficiente. Era lo que había estado esperando. De hecho, no habría sido capaz de contenerse ni un momento más. La fuerza de su deseo era como una conflagración en su sangre. Un giro, un leve tirón, y la toalla cayó sobre la alfombra a los pies de ambos. En el mismo instante, el peso suave de los pechos de Bella se liberó y Edward los sostuvo uno en cada mano.  
«La verdad», pensó Bella, a la deriva en un mar de deseo. «La necesidad. Nuestra verdad».  
La verdad era que no podían mantener las manos alejadas el uno del otro. Desde el principio habían sido incapaces de hacerlo. Y ella había sabido que en cuanto la tocara, estaría perdida. Y cuando la besó, experimentó la respuesta en lo más hondo de su ser, donde todo se contrajo y se tensó, despertando a la apabullante necesidad.  
Con las manos sobre sus pechos y la boca sobre su piel, la derretía y hacía que la sangre bramara por sus venas. Todos los temores, todas las dudas del día, de momentos atrás, se habían evaporado, ardido en el fogonazo de calor que la recorrió.  
-¿Me deseas? –le pregunto Edward.  
Un susurro ronco que le acarició la piel. Y mientras hablaba, las manos obraban su magia perversa sobre la delicada superficie de los pechos, acercándose más y más a las cumbres compactas al tiempo que le causaban un delicioso escalofrío.  
-¿Me deseas? -repitió. Al no obtener respuesta, la castigó cerrando dos dedos sobre cada pezón tenso y tirando con suavidad hasta que ella gimió en un conflicto de rebelión y abandono-. ¿Bella?  
-¿Tú qué crees? -era incapaz de responder de otra manera. De ocultarle sus sentimientos. De fingir que sentía algo más que el anhelo incontrolable que se había enroscado en su interior y palpitaba en el centro de su cuerpo.  
-Creo -la voz le salió con un ligero temblor que reveló la lucha que libraba para controlar las poderosas sensaciones físicas que lo embargaban-. Creo que estoy demasiado vestido. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a quitarme algo? -ella lo miró con ojos confusos y llenos de pasión. Sonrió y volvió a besarla al tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata. La tiró por encima del hombro, alzó las manos de Bella y las apoyó en su torso, justo en el primer botón de la camisa-. Ayúdame -volvió a murmurar.  
Pero en esa ocasión ella no necesitó que insistiera. En cuanto los dedos se posaron en el suave algodón de la camisa, sintieron el calor de su piel, el poder de sus músculos, y la dominó un apetito desesperado. Supo que no sería capaz de descansar hasta que pudiera tocarlo, tocarlo de verdad.  
Desabrochó los botones con fuerza, y uno cayó al suelo. Pero ninguno de los dos lo vio. Tampoco les importó adónde había ido a parar. Se hallaban concentrados en desprenderse de la mayor cantidad de ropa posible en el menor tiempo posible.  
Edward ya se había quitado los zapatos y abierto el cinturón. Se detuvo solo un instante mientras Bella se encargaba de la cremallera y le bajaba los pantalones elegantes por las caderas y la extensión musculosa de los muslos. Al tiempo que se liberaba de ellos a la altura de los tobillos, ella ya estaba enganchando los dedos en los calzoncillos negros, para apartárselos del calor y de la presión de la intensa erección.  
Edward contuvo el aliento y se quedó quieto de forma instintiva. La reacción instantánea le proporcionó osadía a Bella, desterrando toda la inseguridad e incertidumbre que su anterior respuesta negativa le había creado. Alzó la vista hacia él con una leve sonrisa provocativa en los labios.  
-¿No?-lo provocó, fingiendo que iba a apartar los dedos para dejar que el fino algodón volviera a su sitio.  
-¡No te atrevas! -exclamó en voz baja y ronca-. ¡Eres una bruja! -añadió al ver que seguía titubeando, encantada con el poder que tenía para reducirlo a ese estado de palpitante necesidad.  
-¿Así que ahora soy una bruja?- rió, sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos de él-. Bueno, en ese caso, quizá debería someterte a un sortilegio.  
-¡Ya lo has hecho, y lo sabes! Bella.  
Perdía el control deprisa. Y también ella. El pulso le martilleaba y hacía que se sintiera mareada. Quería volver a tomarle la boca, saborear sus labios, su lengua. Quería que la abrazara, que la tumbara en la cama y la cubriera con su cuerpo, que la poseyera, que la llenara.  
Y al mismo tiempo quería una demora. Quería aferrarse a ese momento de expectación el tiempo que le fuera posible, para que la consumación, cuando se produjera, estuviera más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado jamás.  
Pero mientras vacilaba, Edward le quitó el control de la situación. Le aferró las muñecas con fuerza con una mano mientras con la otra la alzaba en vilo y la depositaba en la cama. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se tumbó a su lado.  
-¿Me quieres provocar, pequeña bruja? -musitó, apartándole el pelo de la cara-. ¿Quieres hacerme esperar? -le aplastó la boca con vehemencia para luego apartarse y lamerle y mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja-. Yo te enseñaré lo que es provocar de verdad. Lo que se experimenta al desear tanto a alguien que sientes que morirás si no lo tienes. Que la cabeza te estallará, el corazón te dejará de latir. ¡Oh, sí, te lo enseñaré!  
En lo más hondo de su ser, Bella tembló y se convirtió en gelatina. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Edward podía cumplir lo prometido. Eso y más. Y ella esperaría echada en la cama, anhelando todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle.  
Un año juntos les había proporcionado el conocimiento del cuerpo del otro y de todos los puntos secretos de placer que poseían. Había creado la comprensión de lo que sentía cada uno, de cómo reaccionaba, de lo que le gustaba y lo que quería. Pero en esa ocasión era como si cada cosa que hacía Edward tuviera una destreza nueva, una nueva sensualidad.  
A los pocos segundos de esa amenaza susurrada, Bella temblaba bajo sus manos, reducida a una impúdica masa de deseo, solo capaz de expresar la necesidad que la embargaba a través de gemidos de abandono delirante. Varias veces se frotó contra él en busca de la satisfacción última de su posesión, solo para recibir una negativa con un movimiento de cabeza y ser sometida a una tortura aún más erótica. Y al final, cuando tuvo la certeza de que moriría si no la tomaba en ese instante, se situó sobre ella y consumó la unión con una embestida salvaje y feroz. A Bella le pareció que el mundo se resquebrajaba a su alrededor. El torbellino que era su mente le dijo que no podía haber más placer. Y que si lo había, no sería capaz de resistirlo.  
Solo necesitó unos segundos para descubrir que se equivocaba en ambas cosas. Había más, y a pesar de la sensación de que se fragmentaría, se daba cuenta de que no había hecho más que comenzar. Devolvió cada movimiento de Edward, beso por beso, caricia por caricia, exigencia por exigencia. Cabalgaron sobre las olas salvajes y ardientes de la pasión, subiendo más y más, hasta que al final no les quedó sitio al que ir. Habían alcanzado la cumbre, escalado la cima de la pasión y entonces, pronunciando el nombre del otro con una exclamación ronca, se lanzaron por el precipicio para caer al olvido.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

-«Nuestro matrimonio se basa en la pasión» -se dijo Bella mientras esa noche miraba a Edward bailar con una de sus amigas.  
La espectacular sala de baile estaba brillantemente iluminada por una docena de gloriosas arañas de cristal. En el extremo alejado de la enorme sala un gran árbol de Navidad llegaba casi hasta el techo, y unas guirnaldas rojas, doradas y verdes decoraban las paredes. Era una escena maravillosa, pero ella solo era consciente de la figura alta y poderosa de su marido.  
Sonrió levemente al recordar lo que era estar en sus brazos. La pasión era lo que los había empujado al matrimonio de conveniencia que había complacido a sus dos familias. El tipo de pasión que antes los había consumido a los dos, tan abrumadora que no podía ser rechazada. Los había unido durante el último año, y había parecido tan avasalladora que, en ausencia de otro sentimiento más fuerte, había sido suficiente para mantenerlos unidos el tiempo que desearan. La pasión y el anhelo de hijos.  
La sonrisa se evaporó de su boca y la dejó pálida. Toda su vida había soñado con ser madre. Siempre había tenido como pensamiento central tener hijos. De modo que le había resultado una gran sorpresa ver que casi con veintisiete años no solo no lo era, sino que seguía soltera, sin un novio en el horizonte. El hecho de que su hermano, tres años más joven, ya fuera padre de un niño de dos años, con otro de camino, había servido para incrementar la sensación de vacío, el anhelo de tener una familia propia.  
Y tenía que ser una familia. No quería ser madre soltera. Un niño tenía derecho a disfrutar de un padre y una madre que lo amaran y cuidaran, y estaba decidida a que su hijo recibiera lo mejor que ella pudiera proporcionarle. De modo que cuando Edward le informó de lo mucho que también él quería hijos, le había parecido la respuesta perfecta. Pero tenía que estropearlo todo al enamorarse completamente de él.  
Cerró las manos sobre la falda de su vestido azul medianoche y arrugó el delicado terciopelo. Eso no había formado parte del acuerdo entre los dos.  
-¿Pero qué pasa si esto no es suficiente? -recordó haberle preguntado a Edward la primera vez que le hizo la sugerencia de que se casaran por deseo en vez de amor-. ¿Y si alguno conoce a otra persona? ¿Y si se enamora?  
-¿Enamorarse? Has dicho que no creías en eso.  
-¡Dije que no sabía lo que significaba! Y así es, jamás he experimentado por nadie esa clase de sentimiento devastador e irresistible. Jamás he sentido que sin alguien determinado en mi vida querría morir, que mi existencia no valdría la pena. Nunca lo he experimentado y no sé si alguna vez lo haré.  
«Pero ahora lo sé», pensó abatida mientras con ojos nublados seguía a Edward por la pista de baile. Y no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo.  
No podía apartar los ojos de ese hombre que había sido su marido durante los últimos doce meses y que, en muchos sentidos, seguía siendo un extraño. Jamás había esperado que fuera ella quien cayera presa de ese elusivo sentimiento. Y menos que lo sentiría por el hombre con quien estaba casada.  
-Ya abordaremos eso cuando aparezca si es que aparece -había dicho Edward-. Pero no lo considero probable ¿y tú? Después de todo, no somos adolescentes ingenuos que no han tenido suficiente experiencia de la vida y no saben lo que hacen.  
Con ironía pensó que en ese momento se sentía como una adolescente ingenua, que acabara de despertar sexualmente y experimentara su primer amor. Los pensamientos sobre Edward la llenaban todas las horas del día. Y los sueños con él llenaban sus noches. Sueños encendidos, eróticos, sensuales, que la mantenían despierta con el corazón desbocado, la respiración entrecortada y la piel tan sudorosa que estaba convencida de que Edward, dormido apaciblemente a su lado, despertaría para querer conocer, la causa.  
Al principio, cuando la pasión era lo único que los unía, no habría tenido ningún inconveniente en contarle lo que sentía. Lo había hecho más veces que las que recordaba.  
-Te deseo -había sido capaz de susurrarle entonces-. Te deseo más de lo que puedo explicar. Quiero que me hagas el amor, te quiero dentro de mí, ¡y te quiero ahora!  
Entonces la pasión le había dado valor, la necesidad la había vuelto directa. Había sido sincera porque sus sentimientos eran básicos, nada complicados. Pero a medida que sus emociones cambiaban, lo mismo había sucedido con la forma de acercarse a su marido.  
«Te amo» eran dos simples palabras ni más ni menos que «te deseo», pero mucho más difíciles de pronunciar. Imposibles de decir cuando sabía que eran las palabras que Edward no quería oír. Lo último que él podía ofrecerle a cambio.  
Y por eso había guardado silencio, y ese silencio se había vuelto profundo con el paso del tiempo. Si había sido difícil hablar al principio, sería imposible hacerlo en ese momento. Se había acostumbrado tanto a guardar el secreto en su interior, que sabía que las palabras morirían en su lengua en cuanto tratara de expresarlas. Pero mantener el silencio también significaba mantener la distancia, y sabía que Edward había notado su retraimiento.  
-¿Un dólar por ellos?  
La pregunta la arrancó de sus recuerdos y la devolvió a la percepción de que la música se había detenido. El baile había terminado y su marido y amiga se habían dirigido hacia donde ella estaba. Los brazos de Edward le rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron con un gesto casual de posesión que le puso el corazón en un puño.  
-¿Por mis pensamientos? -repitió incómoda, tratando de ganar tiempo. Le costaba hablar, no anclarse en el peso cálido que tenía a su espalda, en la mano que reposaba en su cadera, en los dedos directos que se extendían sobre la curva de su nalga-. No valen mucho. De hecho, ni un dólar.  
-No te creo.  
Fue Rosalie, su amiga, quien habló con voz risueña.  
-Vi cómo nos mirabas bailar en la pista –dijo Rosalis-. Y no me engaño creyendo que era admiración por mi habilidad en el baile lo que te mantenía hipnotizada de esa manera. O que envidiaras mi vestido teniendo en cuenta el precioso vestido que llevas puesto.  
-Gracias.  
Sabía que el corte ceñido del vestido de terciopelo favorecía las líneas esbeltas de su figura, y que la parte superior sin mangas revelaba la piel cremosa de hombros y brazos, el comienzo de las curvas de sus pechos y la nebulosa sugerencia de la plenitud del valle que había entre ambos.  
-Así que sospecho que en tus pensamientos estaba la persona que te regaló ese collar fabuloso. ¿Es regalo de aniversario de Edward?  
Instintivamente, Bella llevó los dedos al brillante collar de diamantes que su marido le había puesto al cuello justo antes de salir hacia la fiesta. Se había recogido el pelo para revelar el cuello y la garganta y poder exhibir la belleza del collar de manera efectiva, mientras que de sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes a juego que él le había regalado aquella misma mañana.  
-Sí, me lo regaló Edward.  
-He de afirmar que tu marido tiene un gusto excelente.  
-Desde luego -el brazo de Edward ciñó más la cintura de Bella-. La elegí para ser mi esposa, ¿no? Formamos una combinación perfecta de cuna y dinero.  
Hizo que sonara como una broma, y Rosalie lo tomó como una impertinencia jocosa, pero en lo más hondo de su ser, Bella sintió que algo se le retorcía al pensar que no había manifestado más que la verdad. La familia Cullen, cuya única mujer había sido la madre de Edward, eran terratenientes asentados en el condado. Pero de acuerdo a los patrones de su propia familia, eran nuevos ricos. Los Swan podían trazar su linaje hasta la conquista Normanda, pero como resultado de demasiados impuestos sobre sucesiones y algunas malas y desesperadas especulaciones en la Bolsa, se encontraban sin un centavo.  
Esa fue la causa de que sus padres y el abuelo de Edward, amigos desde hacía años, hubieran sugerido la idea de un matrimonio que uniera a ambas familias. Consideraban que de ese modo podrían disfrutar de lo mejor de dos mundos.  
-¿Cuna?  
Una nueva voz masculina se incorporó a la conversación. Emmett, marido de Rosalie, se había acercado a ellos.  
-¿Quién habla sobre una cuna? Edward, Bella ¿tienen alguna noticia que debamos conocer? ¿O mi mujer los ha hecho partícipes de nuestro pequeño secreto?  
-¿Noticia? No -se apresuró a responder Bella, mirando a todas partes menos a la cara de Edward-. No, no, no hay ninguna noticia.  
-¡Pero nosotros sí tenemos una!  
Rosalie no tuvo que explicar cuál era su noticia. Brillaba en sus ojos, en el resplandor de su rostro y de su sonrisa. Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su amiga llevaba casada la mitad de tiempo que ella y ya anunciaba que estaba embarazada.  
-¡Felicidades, Rose! -se obligó a decir, rezando para que el abrazo justificara la emoción en su voz.  
Se había casado con Edward para tener hijos. Pero a medida que cambiaban los sentimientos que le inspiraba su marido, lo mismo había sucedido con la idea de aportar un bebé al matrimonio. Y en ese momento, delante de sus propios ojos, tenía la imagen de la causa que la había impulsado a tomar semejante decisión. Rosalie y Emmett irradiaban amor por todos los costados. Eran una pareja de un modo en que Edward y ella jamás podrían ser, y serían la clase de padres con los que ella había soñado ser para cuando llegaran sus propios hijos.  
-Es una noticia maravillosa.  
«Ni siquiera es capaz de sonar sincera», pensó Edward con amargura. Aunque quizá pudiera convencer a alguien que no conociera lo que había entre ellos. Pero para alguien como él, tan sensible a todo lo relacionado con esa mujer, resultaba evidente que no había depositado su corazón en la respuesta. Que había algo en su interior que proyectaba una sombra sobre su felicidad. Y ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, a los ojos. Desde que había hecho ese estúpido comentario sobre la cuna no había dejado de evitarlo.  
Nada más pronunciarlo quiso morderse la lengua. Se había aproximado demasiado a la verdad. Al tipo de matrimonio dinástico que habían querido sus familias y que al principio ambos se habían mostrado determinados a resistir. Y con torpeza, él le había recordado una de las causas de su unión. Y luego Rosalie le había recordado que él había fracasado en hacer efectiva la promesa hecha.  
Por fortuna, en ese momento se anunció que la cena estaba lista, lo que fue una bienvenida distracción. Por una vez le encantó que la formalidad que su abuelo insistía en mantener en esos acontecimientos significara que Bella y él, como invitados de honor, tuvieran que conducir a los demás invitados al comedor, donde estaba distribuido el elegante bufé.  
-¿Qué te sirvo? –pregunto Edward a Bella.  
-Oh cualquier cosa en realidad no tengo apetito –le contesto ella.  
Aún parecía distraída. Todavía seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Muy bien entonces, ve a sentarte que ahora mismo te llevo algo. Creo que sé lo que te gusta.  
¿Tenía que mostrarse tan aliviada ante la posibilidad de alejarse? Había elegido una mesa apartada, alejada de todos los demás. La gente pensaría que habían tenido una pelea, no era la mejor imagen para presentar en su primer aniversario, y menos cuando lo que querían era que todo el mundo pensara que tenían una unión feliz.  
-¿Qué le pasa a tu bonita esposa, muchacho?  
El hosco tono de Christopher Cullen sonó a su espalda. Suponía que con los ochenta y dos años recién cumplidos de su abuelo, sus treinta años debían de parecer jóvenes, pero jamás se había adaptado al modo en que el viejo lo llamaba siempre «muchacho».  
-Nada. Solo está un poco cansada.  
-¿Cansada? -la respuesta fue un bufido de incredulidad y desaprobación-. ¿Cansada? -los ojos azules y acuosos del anciano se mostraron escépticos al mirar en su dirección-. ¡Cansada! ¡A su edad! ¡Hoy en día los jóvenes carecen de energía! A su edad…  
De pronto se detuvo y Edward gimió para sus adentros al ver cómo la desaprobación se desvanecía y una nueva expresión especulativa ocupaba su lugar.  
-A menos que, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?  
Edward contuvo la réplica airada que quiso manifestar. Decirle a su abuelo que no era asunto suyo no era el modo de afrontar esa situación, aunque fuera la respuesta que quisiera dar. La obsesión de Christopher con el linaje de los Cullen, con la herencia de la gran mansión y de los acres de tierra que la acompañaban, era decididamente feudal. Algo que por lo general él respetaba y que en parte compartía, pero en ese momento tocaba un punto muy incómodo del cual no deseaba hablar, y menos en un lugar público.  
-Cuando tengamos algo que decirte, si lo tenemos -declaró con rigidez-, te lo comunicaremos en el momento que nos parezca propicio, y no antes.  
Su abuelo no se mostró complacido. La fina boca adquirió una línea que lo dejó bien claro.  
-¡Pues no sigas perdiendo el tiempo con esto, muchacho! -ordenó con brusquedad-. No me hago más joven y no dispongo de muchos años para desperdiciar mientras espero que me proporciones un heredero.  
-¿No te refieres a un heredero legítimo? -espetó Edward, sin poder controlar su ira.  
Había sido imposible reconciliarse con el modo en que su abuelo jamás había terminado de aceptarlo, y cada vez que mencionaba el tema del heredero, Christopher dejaba bien claro que estaba dispuesto a olvidar que una vez había tenido una hija. La madre de Edward.  
Pero Esme Cullen había ofendido los anticuados principios de su padre al tener un bebé y ni siquiera quedarse, por no decir casarse, con el padre.  
-Al menos este bebé nacerá en un matrimonio legal -repuso Christopher con frialdad-. Aunque desde luego eso no importaría si tu madre hubiera tenido un hijo con el hombre que mostró la decencia de ponerle un anillo en el dedo.  
-Pero no lo hizo -gruñó Edward-. Y eso hace que tengas que conformarte conmigo.  
Como le había sucedido a su padrastro. Recordó lo claro que había dejado el marido de su madre cuánto lamentaba tener que mantener al bastardo de Esme mientras que ella no le había dado ninguno propio.  
Richard Hannaman había convertido la vida de su hijastro en una desdicha desde el momento en que se había casado con la madre de Edward, mostrándose excesivamente cariñoso con el hijo y la hija que traía de su primer matrimonio y cerciorándose de que el hijo de Esme se sintiera mucho más bajo que una segunda elección.  
-Créeme, abuelo, quiero un hijo de este matrimonio tanto como lo deseas tú.  
Más, quizá. Como adolescente solitario y no querido, se había refugiado en sueños de un hogar propio, de una familia propia, de un hijo que fuera realmente suyo. Cuando llegara el momento, se había jurado que sería el mejor padre que pudiera ser, borrando todo el vacío del pasado en el calor de la relación que tuviera con su hijo.  
-Quiero sostener a mi bisnieto en brazos antes de morir -expuso sin amagues-. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? ¿Qué estás haciendo, muchacho? ¿Disparar con balas de fuego?  
-¡Diablos!  
Sabía que era un golpe bajo adrede. Pero el hecho de que lo hubiera afectado con más crueldad que la que había pretendido Christopher solo se debía a los pensamientos que vagaban desde hacía semanas por su mente. A los temores íntimos que lo hostigaban en los momentos bajos.  
Mantuvo la boca cerrada para no soltar la respuesta descarnada que había estado a punto de emitir; se concentró en servir unas copas de vino para Bella y él y añadirlas a la bandeja que ya tenía los platos con comida.  
-Me dedico a ello -gruñó, cuando sintió que podía hablar sin estallar-. Créeme, si de mí dependiera, tendrías a ese bisnieto por estas fechas el año próximo.  
A punto había estado de delatarse y se maldijo por haber perdido el control. Había alertado las sospechas de su abuelo. Casi podía sentir la mirada del viejo horadándole los omóplatos mientras cruzaba la sala hacia donde se hallaba Bella.  
Pensó que se la veía inusualmente pálida y que tenía unas ojeras que ni el maquillaje había podido ocultar. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Sería posible que?  
-¿Qué quería tu abuelo? -fue lo primero que ella le preguntó.  
El ya lo había imaginado y se encontraba preparado. Se dijo que antes no había sabido interpretar la situación. No podía haber nada raro. No sentía que hubiera nada raro. Y si leía los signos correctamente, tal vez Bella tuviera noticias que desterraran de una vez por todas sus preocupaciones.  
-Oh, solo felicitarnos.  
Ya casi había recuperado el control. De hecho, habló con el tono que quería y le dedicó una sonrisa en apariencia relajada y despreocupada. Se dijo que había adivinado el secreto de Bella. Lo único que tenía que hacer era brindarle la oportunidad de que se lo revelara.  
-¿Felicitarnos? -la sola idea de que así fuera le provocó escalofríos. ¿Habría dicho algo Edward para hacer que su abuelo pensara que se iba a cumplir su más anhelado deseo?  
-Por nuestro aniversario, por supuesto.  
De pronto había un tono nuevo en su voz, uno que antes no había y que ella no sabía cómo interpretar.  
-No parecía muy contento, de hecho daba la impresión de estar irritado. ¿Edward? -volvió a intentarlo al no obtener respuesta-. ¿Se hallaba enfadado por algo?  
En algún momento había cruzado una línea invisible que ni siquiera había sabido que existía. Edward no dijo nada, pero su largo cuerpo de pronto se puso rígido y en sus ojos apareció un cambio perturbador, que en silencio le comunicó el hecho de que no quería responder. Lo cual sirvió para ponerla más ansiosa por conseguir una respuesta.  
-¿Qué te dijo?  
Durante unos segundos creyó que no le iba a contestar, y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso ante el temor de lo que podía querer ocultarle. Pero entonces él se encogió de hombros y clavó la mirada en su rostro.  
-No estaba enfadado -comentó con indiferencia-. Fue más una decepción porque Rose y Emmett se nos hayan adelantado en la carrera del bebé.  
-¡Ohhh! -con celeridad Bella dejó la copa que había alzado a sus labios; ya no podía beber. Las palabras de Edward le habían cerrado por completo la garganta. No había manera de que pudiera pasar algo sin atragantarse-. ¡Significa tanto para él!  
-Te dije que quiere un heredero para este lugar. Pero tú ya lo sabías cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo.  
-Todo había parecido mucho más fácil entonces. Mucho menos complicado.  
-Fue por eso que tus padres y él nos presentaron.  
El tono de voz de Edward y la expresión en sus ojos dejaron bien claro que él estaba pensando en el modo en que se habían conocido, en la parte que habían jugado sus mayores para unirlos.  
-No se mostraron muy sutiles, ¿verdad? -aún la aturdía pensar en el modo en que, con la intención de sabotear adrede los planes de pareja y poder seguir cada uno por su camino, habían caído exactamente en lo que los Swan y el viejo señor Cullen habían querido, aunque al final por sus propios motivos.  
-Si hubieran transmitido sus planes por Internet o los hubieran anunciado en los periódicos, no podría haber sido más obvio -repuso él con tono seco como su sonrisa.  
-¿Te preguntas alguna vez lo que habría ocurrido si no hubiéramos aceptado aquella primera cita?  
Eso lo pilló desprevenido. Su inmovilidad, su silencio, resultaban terriblemente inquietantes, y el modo en que la paralizó con su mirada azul hizo que sintiera como si algo frío y desagradable acabara de treparle por la espalda, atormentándola con agujas heladas por todo el cuerpo.  
-Todo el tiempo respondió al final. Si no hubiéramos salido juntos aquella primera vez, si no te hubiera besado entonces no nos encontraríamos donde estamos ahora.  
Habían aceptado aquella cita porque resultaba mucho más sencillo que seguir discutiendo. Después de que los hubieran bombardeado durante semanas, primero con una sucesión de insinuaciones sutiles y luego con sugerencias mucho más directas, se habían hartado. Siempre que podían les insistían en que harían una buena pareja, que su unión sería perfecta, que la unión de las dos familias era lo que todos habían soñado, hasta que Bella no aguantó más.  
Fue entonces cuando Edward la había puesto al corriente de una sugerencia que esperaba que les proporcionara algo de paz.  
-¿Por qué no les damos lo que quieren? -había preguntado-. Yo no busco matrimonio y tú tampoco, pero si aceptamos salir juntos una vez, quizá nos dejen tranquilos.  
-Podría funcionar pero no por mucho tiempo. Si salimos, eso los satisfará una temporada, pero, ¿de verdad crees que tardarán en volver a atosigarnos, en querer saber si vamos a prometernos y cuándo fijaremos la fecha de la boda?  
Ese había sido el plan. Pero no había funcionado de esa manera. De hecho, el destino les había vuelto la espalda y les había sido imposible oponerse a las cartas que habían recibido.  
Al final de aquella primera cita, Edward la había llevado a su casa, situada en un extremo de la propiedad Cullen, a tomar café.  
-Hagamos esto bien -había dicho riendo-. Después de todo, es la primera y última cita que vamos a tener.  
«Lo cual es una pena», había reflexionado ella, porque había disfrutado de la velada. De hecho, si Edward lo hubiera sugerido habría estado dispuesta a salir una segunda vez. Pero lo único que le ofreció fue café.  
Y al final de la velada, había estado a punto de marcharse cuando él dijo:  
-Bien, estamos de acuerdo. Lo hemos intentado una vez y no nos hemos soportado. ¿Y ahora ya no queremos volver a vernos?  
Bella sabía que iba a ser difícil ceñirse a eso. Le habría encantado volver a verlo, a pesar de saber cómo lo interpretarían ambas familias. Incluso había pensado en sugerírselo.  
Pero entonces, siguiendo algún impulso interior, Edward había decidido darle un beso de despedida. La intención había sido dárselo en la mejilla, pero en el último segundo ella se había movido y había terminado por aterrizar directamente sobre su boca. Y en el instante en que los labios se juntaron, la explosión resultante de sensualidad había hecho que los dos dejaran de pensar y comenzaran a reaccionar.  
Fue como si hubieran quedado atrapados en el corazón de un remolino de deseo, que los elevó lejos de la realidad sin permitir que regresaran a la tierra hasta no haber quedado exhaustos y ahítos. Bella había perdido la cuenta de las veces que hicieron el amor aquella noche, la noción de las horas transcurridas en el mundo encendido del disfrute mutuo del cuerpo del otro: Solo había sabido que cuando, lenta y lánguidamente, había recuperado un pensamiento coherente, ya era de mañana y demasiado tarde para convencer a alguien de que no sentían nada el uno por el otro.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

El reloj daba las tres de la mañana cuando Bella y Edward llegaron a casa.  
-¡Me alegro de estar aquí! -declaró ella. Se dejó caer en el sofá de tonalidad dorada y con un suspiro de alivio se quitó las sandalias de tacón alto-. ¡Estoy exhausta!  
-¿Estás segura de que es solo eso?  
La pregunta de Edward la sorprendió, y el tono nuevo e inesperado en su voz hizo que se irguiera y lo mirara consternada.  
-Claro que sí. ¿Qué más podría haber?  
El se encogió de hombros con movimiento indiferente, pero el modo en que la miraba reflejaba justamente lo opuesto.  
-No lo sé -repuso con frialdad-. Dímelo tú.  
-No hay nada que decir.  
-¿No? -cruzó la estancia hacia una bandeja de plata donde había una botella de coñac y un par de copas, sobre el elegante aparador. El sonido del corcho al abrir la botella fue muy sonoro en el silencio reinante-. ¿Estás segura?  
La atención de Edward al parecer se hallaba concentrada en la cantidad de licor que se servía, pero algo en la tensión de la espalda larga y recta le advirtió a Bella que no se fiara de esa impresión.  
-Edward ¿qué sucede? ¿Es una especie de interrogatorio?  
-Solo si tú lo ves de esa manera. ¿Una copa?  
Alzó la botella de coñac y se volvió hacia ella con una ceja enarcada. Pero al ver que Bella movía la cabeza, volvió a dejarla sobre la bandeja.  
-Es lo que… -para su irritación, la voz le falló y tuvo que tragar saliva para eliminar la incómoda sequedad de la garganta antes de poder continuar-. Es lo que me parece. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?  
-Cualquier cosa que quieras contarme -Estaba seguro de que tenía algo que contarle. Después del primer instante de sospecha, la convicción había crecido en él durante el resto de la velada, y en ese momento, todo en su comportamiento se lo confirmaba.  
Ella no había dicho nada en la fiesta, aunque no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Durante la cena los habían interrumpido varias veces amigos y colegas, y al final los padres de Bella se habían acercado para charlar y felicitarlos por el aniversario. Cualquier oportunidad que hubieran podido tener de compartir un momento de intimidad se había perdido.  
Y estaba convencido de que Bella querría transmitirle la noticia en privado. Después de todo, el anhelo de ella de tener un hijo y la necesidad de él de proporcionarle a su abuelo un heredero habían sido una parte importante de los motivos secretos de que hubieran acordado casarse. Bella no querría comunicárselo a todo el mundo, a pesar de que la fiesta de esa noche habría parecido la oportunidad perfecta de anunciar la buena nueva.  
Y era una buena noticia, la mejor. Haría que su abuelo dejara de atosigarlo de una vez por todas y eliminaría esos temores molestos que lo habían hostigado con el paso de los meses al ver que Bella no se quedaba embarazada. Con un esfuerzo, contuvo la sonrisa que habría estropeado la sorpresa de ella.  
-Me pareció que antes de la fiesta tenías algo en la cabeza y de nuevo en la celebración -dijo Edward.  
Se sentó en el sillón que había frente al sofá y se reclinó en aparente estado de relajación, sosteniendo la copa de coñac en ambas manos.  
Bella se sintió incómoda bajo esa mirada intensa. Si antes había querido contarle la verdad, ya había perdido el valor para hacerlo. Quizá fuera una cobarde o una estúpida, pero lo que más deseaba era tenerlo esa noche, la de su primer aniversario, libre de la explosión que sabía que se produciría cuando le contara lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, no hay nada  
-¿Nada que decir? -repitió Edward, con un tono de voz que dejaba bien claro que no la creía-. Bueno, en ese caso, esta va ser una conversación más bien aburrida.  
¿Sospecharía algo? Bella se esforzó en tratar de recordar si se había delatado de algún modo. ¿O sería otra cosa? ¿Habría cometido algún error en la fiesta? ¿Habría hablado con un hombre demasiado tiempo? ¿Edward podría estar celoso?  
Ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón se le desbocara. Si pudiera creer que Edward estaba celoso, eso significaría que sentía algo por ella. Algo más profundo que la pasión sexual que sabía que ardía en él.  
Asustaba lo mucho que significaba para ella imaginar esa posibilidad, darse cuenta de la esperanza que depositaba en la más leve señal de que pudiera importarle más de lo que dejaba entrever. Solo sabía que era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo.  
-Creo que tomaré una copa después de todo -se puso de pie antes de que él pudiera ofrecerse a llevársela.  
Descartó la idea de un coñac y prefirió un vaso frío de burbujeante agua con gas. Se sentía tan dolorosamente nerviosa, que no le apetecía nada alcohólico.  
Aún de pie, se bebió la mitad del agua antes de volver a mirar a Edward. El efecto refrescante del agua mitigó parte de la tensión, e hizo que se sintiera lo bastante segura como para encararlo.  
-Bueno, ¿qué se supone que he hecho?  
Edward bebió un trago lento y prolongado antes de responder.  
-Nada -afirmó, renovando la confusión de ella.  
-¿Nada? Entonces, ¿qué?  
-No es lo que has hecho -indicó con frialdad al tiempo que la observaba con atención-. Sino lo que no has hecho.  
-¿Lo que no he hecho? -la sensación de alivio que había sentido Bella se evaporó con la misma celeridad con que había surgido. Se preguntó qué no había hecho. ¿Qué habría pasado por alto u olvidado? El prolongado silencio de Edward la impulsó a continuar- Bueno, ¿vas a contármelo? ¿Vas a decirme lo que, en tu opinión, he dejado de hacer? ¿O vamos a permanecer sentados aquí, lanzando acusaciones veladas toda la noche?  
-No son acusaciones -negó él-. Me has tenido preocupado.  
Era lo último que esperaba escuchar Bella.  
-¿Preocupado? -se reclinó en el sofá sin saber qué pensar. Se dijo que la preocupación era una buena señal. ¿O no? En ese caso, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa?-. ¿Preocupado por qué?  
-Por el modo en que te has comportado toda la velada. Parecías nerviosa, no eras tú misma. Apenas has comido algo durante la cena.  
-No tenía hambre.  
-Y no has bebido -clavó la vista en el vaso con agua mineral que aún burbujeaba.  
-¿Y adónde quieres ir a parar? -le resultaba imposible relacionar lo que decía con cualquier cosa que hubiera podido hacer. No, había afirmado que se trataba de algo que no había hecho. ¿Qué? Y entonces, duro y veloz como un golpe, e igual de sorprendente en su impacto, adivinó la verdad. La mano le tembló tanto que el agua se vertió sobre el terciopelo de su vestido-. Oh, no ¡no, no es eso! Quiero decir no estoy embarazada, si te refieres a eso.  
Fue evidente que se refería a eso. Y quedó aturdido, consternado, al descubrir lo mucho que se había equivocado. Cerró los dedos con fuerza en torno a la copa hasta que Bella creyó que destrozaría el cristal bajo la presión.  
-¿Estás segura? -le costaba asimilar lo opuesto. No podía ser verdad. Había estado tan convencido  
-Sí. No hay ninguna duda.  
-¿Ninguna? -sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el pecho, que le hubiera dejado los pulmones sin aire y disparado el corazón a un ritmo que le era imposible controlar.  
-¡Absolutamente ninguna! No estoy embarazada, Edward.  
-No puedes estar tan segura –replico Edward.  
-Oh, sí que puedo. Yo…  
Aterrada de pronto por lo que había estado a punto de revelar, cerró la boca antes de soltar esas palabras peligrosas. «Sé que no puedo estar embarazada porque tomo la píldora». El terrible reconocimiento reverberaba en su mente.  
Había sabido que Edward quería un hijo, pero hasta ver su reacción esa noche no había entendido la profundidad de ese deseo. Desconocía por qué había estado convencido de que esperaba a su hijo, pero era obvio que lo había devastado descubrir lo contrario. Y después de ver eso, no quería pensar en lo que podría suceder si averigua que había tomado precauciones deliberadas para asegurarse de no poder concebir.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-¡Conozco mi propio cuerpo, Edward! Si estuviera embarazada, sería consciente de ello. Habría cambios, me sentiría distinta.  
Empezaba a mostrarse a la defensiva. Y si no tenía cuidado, él descubriría lo cerca que se hallaba del pánico y comenzaría a sospechar lo que intentaba ocultar.  
Si empezaba a interrogarla a sondear su reacción, sabía que no sería capaz de resistir mucho. Edward era demasiado incisivo e inteligente como para que pudiera engañarlo durante demasiado tiempo. De hecho, la sorprendía haberlo logrado hasta entonces sin que sospechara que había algo raro.  
Sentía como si le hubieran clavado agujas en la piel y, demasiado nerviosa para permanecer sentada, quieta, se puso de pie y se dirigió al ventanal para contemplar la noche negra y fría.  
-¿Y no notas ningún cambio? -soltó él.  
-No.  
Reflejada en el ventanal oscuro que tenía delante, podía ver una imagen del salón iluminado, de modo que supo el momento en que Edward se incorporó y se volvió hacia ella, todavía con la copa en la mano. Los ojos parecían cavernas oscuras y profundas sobre los planos pálidos de sus mejillas.  
El no había guardado en secreto que lo que más quería del matrimonio era un hijo, aparte del sexo, por supuesto. Eso lo querían ambos. Lo querían con tanta desesperación que no habían pensado más allá del hecho de que el matrimonio les garantizaba poder compartir la misma cama toda la noche, cada noche, y que nadie, ni siquiera sus padres o el anticuado abuelo de Edward, podían interferir.  
Pero Bella había esperado que del deseo pudiera surgir algo más. Había soñado y rezado para qué, igual que ella, Edward llegara a darse cuenta de que esa relación significaba mucho más que la encendida pasión que le nublaba los pensamientos.  
-No -repuso sin amagues, sin dejar de observar su reflejo a través de cristal-. No, no me siento nada diferente.  
Esa sensación diferente había surgido meses atrás, al realizar el descubrimiento que le había cambiado toda la vida. Antes de aquello, también ella habría podido afirmar que lo que más quería era un hijo.  
Pero desde que descubrió lo mucho que amaba a Edward, todo lo demás había cambiado, alterando para siempre el equilibrio de su vida.  
-Ojalá pudiera decir lo contrario, pero no sería verdad –agrego ella.  
Oyó el sonido de la copa cuando la depositó con fuerza sobre la lustrosa repisa de la chimenea y tembló por dentro; cruzó los brazos como queriendo protegerse del frío. Pero sabía que lo que intentaba era protegerse contra el dolor de saber que lo estaba engañando.  
Si quisiera, podría modificar la situación con facilidad. Simplemente tendría que olvidarse de todos sus temores, de todas sus dudas, hacerlos a un lado junto con la píldora y en unas pocas semanas podría quedar embarazada. ¿O quizá no?  
Ya llevaban juntos doce meses, y en ese tiempo había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en que habían hecho el amor. Los primeros tres meses Edward la había sorprendido al insistir en tomar él mismo medidas anticonceptivas, hasta que se asentaron, pero todos los meses posteriores Bella había rezado para quedarse embarazada. Sin embargo, sus sueños se habían roto cuando la naturaleza había seguido su curso.  
Solo al percatarse de lo que sentía por Edward comenzó a preguntarse si sus pensamientos más recónditos habrían causado el problema. Si su propia inseguridad en el matrimonio, en el que sabía que el amor que sentía por su marido no era recíproco, habría creado una barrera mental ante lo que había considerado que era lo que más deseaba. Fue en ese momento cuando pensó por primera vez en tomar la píldora, hasta aclarar todas las cosas.  
-Lo siento, Edward.  
-No te disculpes -habló con voz áspera-. No importa.  
Fue una respuesta tan inesperada que la hizo girar en redondo, con expresión confusa en el rostro.  
-No hablas en serio, no puedes.  
-¿No puedo? -se aflojó la corbata mientras se encogía de hombros en un gesto que descartaba su protesta como algo irrelevante-. Creo que descubrirás que sí hablo en serio.  
Lo sorprendió ver lo turbada que se había mostrado al tener que reconocerle que no estaba embarazada. No se había percatado de lo mucho que la había afectado tanta espera, preguntarse cada vez si habían concebido el bebé tan anhelado. No le extrañó que cuando Rose y Emmett hicieron su declaración aquella noche, se quedara pálida como un fantasma. Maldijo su insensibilidad al sacar el tema esa noche de todas las noches, en el aniversario del día en que se habían casado.  
-No importa -repitió, deseando que ella lo creyera.  
-Pero cuando nos casamos…  
-Cuando nos casamos dije que quería un hijo para que heredara la mansión de los Cullen. Y aún lo quiero. Pero no podemos forzar estas cosas. Puedo esperar.  
Casi se convenció a sí mismo. Aunque lo que importaba era convencerla a ella. Si su abuelo ya sospechaba que podía existir algún problema, entonces ni quería que la idea cruzara por la mente de Bella. Le había prometido un hijo como parte de su acuerdo matrimonial, y por Dios que iba a mantener la promesa aunque en ello se le fuera la vida. Se negó a permitir que el miedo a no tenerlo arraigara. Se juró que no iba a suceder.  
Se obligó a sonreír, y por la expresión en los ojos de ella vio que resultó algo convincente.  
-No todas las mujeres se quedan embarazadas con la facilidad de Rose. Pero eso no importa. El tiempo está de nuestro lado.  
-¿Hablas en serio? –pregunto Bella, atónita.  
-Por supuesto. No es el fin del mundo. Además, no haber sacado el premio gordo significa que vamos a tener que volver a intentarlo -dio unos pasos lentos hacia ella, con cuidado de no sobresaltarla con algún movimiento súbito. Se había relajado un poco, pero aún daba la impresión de que un paso en falso le provocaría pánico-. Podemos practicar un poco más -sonrió levemente, ese gesto perverso que a Bella le cortaba el aliento-. Y eso puede ser muy divertido.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Unos pasos más y estuvo a su lado. Lo bastante cerca como para tocarse.  
Inmovilizándola con la sola fuerza de su presencia, alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. La respuesta de Bella fue inmediata. Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, entornó los ojos y entreabrió los labios para emitir un suave suspiro.  
-¿Necesitamos practicar? -logró decir.  
-¿Tú qué crees?  
La pregunta danzó sobre sus sentidos, calentándole la sangre y desbocándole el corazón. Edward movió la mano con lentitud y dejó un sendero ardiente por su rostro, su cuello, la curva expuesta de su pecho. A Bella se le resecó la garganta al instante y se humedeció los labios súbitamente secos.  
-Creía que nos entendíamos bastante bien.  
-Pero siempre hay sitio para la mejora –dijo Edward.  
Bella reflexionó que se encontraban en terreno familiar. En el camino seguro y conocido que solo podía conducir en una dirección y terminar en un único sitio, la cama, haciendo el amor salvaje y pasional. No, no amor. El pensamiento no querido le atravesó los pensamientos como un cuchillo de hielo y amenazó con destruir el comienzo de la percepción sensual. Ella haría el amor, pero Edward, como siempre, solo saciaría su apetito de sexo, sin sentir ninguna emoción más profunda.  
¿Podría seguir adelante? ¿Podría aceptar lo poco que él tenía que ofrecerle y no pedir más? ¿Podría continuar con ese amor físico cuando su corazón anhelaba una respuesta emocional de él?  
Tenía que hacerlo. Era eso o nada. Ya llevaba meses con ese juego de fingir que el sexo era suficiente. Esperaba que se tornara más fácil cuanto más lo practicara. Además, su cuerpo ya se hallaba atrapado en las olas de calor, que el solo hecho de pensar que iba a meterse en la cama con Edward provocaba. Unas olas que llenaban sus pensamientos nublados y le imposibilitaban discutir consigo misma.  
-¿Qué quieres mejorar? –pregunto Bella.  
-Bueno, está esa ducha que antes no pudimos completar  
-¡Una ducha! ¡A estas horas! ¡Edward!  
Pero la protesta no tuvo convicción ni a sus propios oídos. ¿A quién quería engaña? Deseaba eso. Lo deseaba tanto que no podía decir que no. Ni quería. Podía aceptar la relación limitada que le ofrecía. Las cosas se complicaban solo cuando pensaba en incorporar a un hijo a esa relación.  
-Esta noche no me quitabas la vista de encima.  
Al mirarlo a los ojos vio un sorprende destello de triunfo y satisfacción.  
-Yo… -comenzó Bella, consternada ante la idea de que lo hubiera notado, pero el amago de protesta produjo un movimiento de cabeza en Edward.  
-No te pongas a la defensiva, cariño. Me sentí halagado y estoy seguro de que el modo en que tus ojos me seguían convencieron a todo el mundo de que la única causa de nuestro matrimonio ha sido el amor. De hecho, a mí me pasó lo mismo contigo. Estabas sensacional con ese vestido, como una reina real y al mismo tiempo sensual. No podía dejar de mirarte. Créeme -bajó la voz, hasta que adquirió un tono sexy-. Te he deseado toda la noche.  
-Me alegra haber sido el tipo de esposa que querías.  
-¡El tipo de esposa! -imitó las palabras con burla cínica-. Eres la esposa perfecta. ¡Todos los hombres presentes debieron de tenerme celos! -calló unos momentos y luego le dedicó una sonrisa devastadora-. Pero toda la noche he anhelado hacer una cosa -tiró suavemente de un mechón oscuro que había escapado del elegante peinado recogido. La mirada intensa estaba llena de deseo-. Quería tenerte para mí y soltarte ese peinado, dejar que el pelo te cayera libre -entró en acción y le quitó dos horquillas estratégicamente situadas y sonrió con satisfacción cuando el pelo cayó a un lado de la cara y del hombro desnudo-. Quería sentirlo en mis manos, pasar los dedos por él, que me acariciara la cara al besarte  
Unos dedos largos y fuertes le alzaron el mentón. El beso fue lento, tentador, seductor, y le sacó el alma del cuerpo para dejarla volar libre. Y con el alma se marchó toda esperanza de pensamiento racional.  
En el espacio de un único latido, las llamas de la pasión le recorrieron todo el cuerpo. No quería pensar; solo deseaba a Edward. Y lo deseaba con un anhelo descontrolado que la hizo temblar en sus brazos y agradecer la ayuda que le prestaron para mantenerse erguida.  
-Sí.  
La única y ronca palabra pronunciada por Edward afirmaba que sabía lo que ella sentía y reconocía que también él lo experimentaba. Volvió a capturarle la boca para saquearla y aceptar con toda la arrogancia física del conquistador la rendición que Bella no fue capaz de contener.  
-Oh, sí, mi hermosa esposa. Sé lo que quieres y también yo lo quiero. Quiero sentirte desnuda contra mí. Quiero la fragancia de tu piel sobre la mía. Quiero sentir tu pelo en mi cuerpo mientras te tomo, dejar que sea como seda sobre mis labios cuando bese tu cara.  
-Edward.  
Su nombre fue como un grito ahogado de apetito, una expresión trémula de la penetrante corriente de necesidad que hacía que se le retorciera el cuerpo en una agonía de expectación. Y cada movimiento descontrolado e irreflexivo la acercaba a la dura realidad de su fuerza, al poderoso embate de su deseo ardiente, potente como una fuerza elemental, oculta pero bajo ningún concepto reducida por la manifestación civilizada de su ropa.  
A través de la bruma roja que le oscurecía los pensamientos, oyó el leve sonido de la cremallera de la parte de atrás de su vestido y sintió caer los lados del terciopelo para quedar como un revoltijo índigo alrededor de sus pies.  
-¡Oh, sí!  
Apenas fue un murmullo en los labios de Edward. Tenía los ojos oscuros por el deseo. El corpiño firme del vestido de terciopelo había significado que Bella no se pusiera sujetador, y las cumbres rosadas de los pechos se contrajeron en respuesta instantánea al escrutinio al que los sometió. Bajó la vista y descubrió unas braguitas de seda del mismo color que el vestido y unos ligueros que sujetaban unas medias delicadas.  
-Sí, mi esposa -bajó una mano por el sendero que habían seguido sus ojos y la piel de Bella tembló al contacto de la palma-. ¿Tienes frío?  
Con vehemencia ella negó con la cabeza.  
-¡No, oh no!  
En su interior era todo calor y pasión volcánica. La sangre le corría densa por las venas para asentarse en un pesado palpitar de deseo entre sus muslos, aflojándole las piernas.  
Osciló hacia Edward, pero algún cambio en el rostro lo alertó y de inmediato la rodeó con los brazos y la alzó en vilo. La condujo hacia el fuego que todavía ardía en la chimenea y con suavidad la depositó sobre la mullida alfombra.  
-No tienes que preocuparte, no dejaré que te enfríes -prometió con voz ronca, quitándose la ropa y tendiéndose al lado de ella antes de que pudiera echar de menos el calor protector de su presencia-. Te mantendré cálida. Más que cálida.  
El calor acogedor de las llamas le bañó el cuerpo y la marca del cuerpo de Edward seguía a su lado, pero era dentro donde el calor más profundo y primitivo de todos se retorcía, a la espera de estallar en una conflagración de necesidad.  
-Pero tienes razón. Aún tenemos espacio para mejorar. No -le tomó los labios en un beso abrasador cuando ella quiso protestar débilmente-. No, cariño. Puede que pienses que ya hemos hecho el amor pero eso no habrá sido nada, nada comparado con lo que vendrá.  
Su intención era ir despacio; pero verla allí tendida, con la luz del fuego sobre la palidez de su cuerpo, las extremidades extendidas sobre la alfombra, la gloria de su cabello en torno a la cabeza, sintió que el férreo control que se había impuesto comenzaba a debilitarse. No podía esperar, debía tomarla ya. Debía hacerla suya, dejarle el sello de su marca. Y entonces, si los hados eran propicios, sellaría el acuerdo de su matrimonio y la fecundaría con el hijo que ambos querían.  
-Edward.  
El nombre fue un susurro suave contra la mejilla de él, y al pronunciarlo se incorporó y pegó el cuerpo al suyo. La fragancia de la piel de Bella lo rodeó e hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. La presión de los pechos contra su torso fue un tormento sensual.  
-Edward -volvió a susurrar-. Tócame, bésame.  
Con obediencia ciega, hizo lo que le pidió. La besó, la tocó y en cuanto oyó el gemido bajo y desinhibido, la marea ardiente que sabía que esperaba para elevarlo se apoderó de sus pensamientos y estuvo perdido.  
Bella jamás había visto a Edward tan salvaje, tan descontrolado. En todas las ocasiones siempre se había tomado tiempo y esforzado para que ella quedara tan involucrada en el acto sexual como él, que se hallara plenamente excitada antes de dar un paso más. Pero en esa ocasión se entregó tan completamente a la pasión sensual que lo embargaba, que resultó claro que carecía del control o de la idea de permitir semejantes consideraciones.  
No es que le importara, ya que sentía que su propio deseo alcanzaba el mismo nivel que el de él. Solo tenía que rozarle la piel o besarle el cuerpo tembloroso para iniciar un incendio de pasión que le quemaba todas las células a su paso. Cada contacto, cada caricia, cada beso, provocaba una respuesta similar, hasta que se aferró a él en apetito desbocado que casi la hizo sollozar por la necesidad.  
Le dio la bienvenida a la urgencia impaciente de sus manos sobre los pechos, de los diminutos mordiscos que le daba a la piel, de la fuerza con que la pegaba contra él, dejándola sin aliento en los pulmones.  
-Edward, Edward, Edward.  
El nombre era una letanía frenética de anhelo y los movimientos descontrolados de su cuerpo estaban pensados para excitarlo, acercarlo más al abismo. Solo tenía conciencia de él. Oyó el sonido de la seda cuando él le arrancó las braguitas ante la exigencia de la necesidad que lo dominaba.  
Unas manos poderosas se plantaron bajo sus caderas y la alzaron hacia la potente fuerza de la pasión masculina; emitió un sonido de puro deleite cuando la penetró con una intensidad salvaje que desterró toda contención racional.  
Su cuerpo se abrió a él; su corazón, su alma, eran de él. Si eso no era amor, entonces era algo tan próximo que resultaba imposible definir la diferencia. ¿Quién necesitaba palabras cuando se podía comunicar de la manera más maravillosa y elemental?  
La fuerza de la pasión, el salvajismo, no se podían mantener durante mucho tiempo. Los dos se hallaban tan cerca del clímax que solo hicieron falta un par de duras embestidas antes de que estallara a su alrededor. Entonces gritaron al unísono y las voces reverberaron en la quietud de la habitación, para luego reinar otra vez el silencio cuando el éxtasis los despojó por completo del poder del habla.  
Fue el comienzo de una noche larga y erótica. Bella apenas había podido respirar después de la acometida salvaje a sus sentidos, cuando descubrió que Edward volvía a despertar a su lado y la acercaba a medida que el apetito salía otra vez a la superficie. Aunque la impaciencia se había mitigado un poco en ese momento, el ardor no fue menos intenso, y cuando la empujó al orgasmo, era una masa temblorosa y entregada, con el rostro surcado por lágrimas de felicidad que le habían caído por debajo de los párpados cerrados sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
Fue la mordedura de la noche la que los despertó del sueño en el que cayeron un rato más tarde; la chimenea se había apagado y sus cuerpos sudorosos se habían enfriado. Edward la llevó por la elegante escalera curva hacia el dormitorio. La depositó en la cama y se acostó a su lado.  
Pero le había prometido que no dejaría que se enfriara. Y mantuvo esa promesa al pegarla al calor de su cuerpo, mientras su contacto despertaba otra vez la palpitante necesidad que solo su posesión podía apagar. El acto fue más íntimo y lánguido.  
Bella sintió como si caminara por las estrellas, remolineando por los espacios desconocidos del cosmos, perdiéndose por completo. Cuando la culminación de deleite cayó sobre ella, fue como si su mente se hubiera fragmentado en un millón de piezas que nunca más pudieran volver a unirse.  
Después de aquello cayó en un pozo oscuro de absoluta extenuación del que nada pudo sacarla, ni al hombre que dormía a su lado.  
Hasta que los dedos fríos y claros del amanecer de finales de diciembre comenzaron a cruzar el cielo y el cambio de luz penetró por sus párpados cerrados. Súbita e inesperadamente inquieta, se movió y frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué era lo que no encajaba. Porque algo no encajaba. Las luces de advertencia se encendieron en su mente y su cuerpo mostró una tensión inusitada. Algo le decía que se moviera. Que era el momento para la acción. ¿Acción de qué?  
Después de la gloria de la noche, esa mañana debería sentirse completa, satisfecha. Sentía todo eso. También estaba agotada, pero a la vez se sentía perturbadoramente inquieta, nerviosa. Y por ningún motivo que pudiera ver o imaginar.  
¿Qué? La sensación era tan poderosa que le provocó esa pregunta susurrada mientras se ponía boca arriba y luchaba por abrir unos párpados pesados como el plomo.  
¿Por qué sentía como si hubiera tragado algo que le había sentado mal al estómago? Y tenía la garganta cerrada, como si se le hubiera atragantado una píldora. ¡Una píldora!  
-¡Oh, no!  
Mientras soltaba la exclamación al fin pudo abrir los ojos, desterrado todo rastro de sueño al tiempo que comprobaba si había despertado al hombre que tenía al lado.  
La sensación de alivio al ver que no se había movido apenas duró un momento breve. El suficiente para que la verdadera realidad de lo que había olvidado arraigara en sus pensamientos atribulados.  
La píldora. En la tempestad de sensualidad y deseo de la noche anterior, que le había arrebatado la capacidad de pensar, había olvidado tomar la píldora. Y ya era demasiado tiempo. Extendió con cuidado una mano, giró el reloj digital hacia ella y contuvo un gemido al ver la hora. Habían pasado más de doce horas desde que tendría que haberla tomado.  
Se movió muy despacio y se levantó de la cama. Con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía aterrada de que Edward pudiera despertar de su sueño y echarla de menos a su lado. Pero de algún modo consiguió recoger la bata de satén del suelo, ponérsela y dirigirse al cuarto de baño que había en el dormitorio.  
La luz que entraba por la ventana le permitió ver el neceser en uno de los armarios, donde siempre lo dejaba. Al sacarlo algo se retorció en su interior e hizo que le temblara la mano. Se preguntó si hacía lo correcto. Con anterioridad ya había tenido dudas, pero después de la noche anterior, la confusión era aún mayor.  
-Edward –susurró-. ¿Qué está pasando?  
Al principio había parecido tan fácil. Tan sencillo. Los dos querían hijos. Ninguno mantenía otra relación, nadie tenía que sufrir por el matrimonio poco convencional que habían planeado. Y el deseo que ambos habían experimentado había sido tan poderoso que había anulado cualquier otra consideración. No podía vivir sin ese hombre en su vida, en su cama, y en su momento había dado la impresión de que Edward sentía lo mismo. Pero, ¿qué sentía en ese instante?  
Abrió el neceser de color turquesa y se quedó quieta. ¿Qué sentían los dos en ese instante?  
Conocía exactamente el momento en que se había enamorado desesperadamente de su marido de conveniencia. Y el modo en que había sucedido había cambiado su perspectiva sobre todo y para siempre.  
Las píldoras estaban en el fondo del neceser. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera, las sacó con cierta dificultad y volvió a hacer una pausa, contemplándolas en su mano, incapaz de decidir si seguir o no adelante.  
Edward había sido tan distinto la noche anterior. Su conducta había sido extraña, desconocida para el hombre controlado y reservado que creía que era. Un hombre que mantenía una vigilancia estricta sobre sus sentimientos y que rara vez los expresaba. Pero un hombre que, la noche anterior, había estado dominado por una tormenta de emociones que ni siquiera él fue capaz de ocultar. ¿Sería posible que, igual que ella, empezara a sentir más que lo que había esperado al principio del matrimonio? Y si así fuera, ¿sería tan débil y tonta como para considerar incluso la posibilidad de describir esa emoción como algo próximo al amor?  
Una vez más alzó la tira de píldoras, y cuando fue a empujar la que había olvidado tomar la noche anterior, volvió a titubear, incapaz de decidir qué hacer. Cerró los ojos en un intento por tratar de concentrarse con mayor claridad en el problema. Le había prometido un hijo a Edward. Lo que él quería del matrimonio era un hijo legítimo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo equilibrar esa promesa con la convicción de lo que era correcto para ese hijo que pudieran concebir?  
-¿Bella?  
No había oído ningún indicio de movimiento. No había captado ningún sonido de Edward. Pero ahí estaba, de pie en el umbral de la puerta.  
Abrió los ojos cuando encendió la luz, sobresaltándola y casi cegándola, y se le cayó la tira de píldoras en el lavabo con un ligero ruido que atrajo la atención de él. Avanzó un paso, las recogió y les dio la vuelta, de modo que el nombre resultó claramente legible para ambos.  
-Edward -comenzó con voz quebrada-. Yo…  
Pero él no escuchaba. Tenía la vista clavada en lo que sostenía en las manos, el ceño fruncido con expresión fiera.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¡Bella! -repitió él con tono más lúgubre-. ¿Qué es esto?  
No ¿qué sentido tenía? Sin duda podía reconocer el envoltorio.  
-Tú mismo puedes ver lo que es -musitó a regañadientes.  
-Puedo verlo, pero no me lo creo -respondió. «¡No quieres creer!», le dijo su mente. No quería aceptar que en todo ese tiempo, mientras lo devoraba la preocupación de estar fallando, de que su masculinidad se hallaba en duda, ella… La ira fue como una explosión en su mente, llevándose el raciocinio y su capacidad para pensar con claridad-. Bella -gruñó con voz más salvaje y amenazadora-. ¿Qué diablos es?  
Bella ya había soportado suficiente. Se puso de pie y lo encaró, esforzándose por no encogerse bajo la furia negra que anidaba en esos ojos azules.  
-¡Vamos, Edward! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que es!  
-Quiero escucharlo de ti.  
-Evidentemente es la píldora. ¡La píldora anticonceptiva!  
-¿Tu píldora anticonceptiva?  
-¿De quién podría ser?  
-¿Y por qué la estás tomando?  
-¿Por qué? ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?  
-Desde luego necesito que me digas por qué te has retractado de nuestro acuerdo.  
-Yo… -el valor la abandonó por completo. Al contemplar el rostro frío de Edward, sintió que se le resecaba la garganta-. Yo… -lo intentó otra vez, sin éxito.  
-¿Tú? -instó él con dureza.  
-No…no pensé que fuera el momento idóneo para tener un hijo. No…no estaba preparada.  
-¿No estabas preparada? -repitió con tono peligroso-. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que tu reloj biológico avanzaba deprisa? ¿Qué lo que más querías en el mundo era un hijo?  
Sí, lo había dicho, y en su momento había sido sincera. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Aún lo quería! De hecho, lo deseaba más que nunca por quien iba a ser el padre. La idea de traer al mundo al hijo de Edward, de compartir ese vínculo especial, representaba más de lo que podía explicar con palabras, en especial cuando había descubierto lo mucho que lo quería. Pero no podía pensar solo en sí misma. Debía considerar el posible futuro del bebé, y eso lo modificaba todo.  
-Cambié de idea.  
-¿Cambiaste de idea? -se apoyó en la pared sin soltar la tira de píldoras-, ¿Y cuándo tomaste esa importante decisión?  
-Hace unos cuatro meses.  
Sintió un gran alivio al decirlo. Ya no lo engañaba. Se pondría furioso, lo sabía. Era inevitable; hacía meses que lo esperaba. Pero quizá, solo quizá, en cuanto se calmara, podrían hablar con serenidad.  
-¿Cuatro meses?  
-¡Sí, meses! ¿Vas a repetir cada cosa que diga?  
Con rostro pétreo, Edward soslayó su exabrupto.  
-¿O sea que llevas tomando la píldora desde cuándo?  
En esa ocasión el valor le falló por completo, e incapaz de enfrentarse a la acusación que veía en sus ojos, bajó la vista para mirar el suelo.  
-Desde septiembre -susurró.  
No supo si de verdad no la había oído o si estaba decidido a hacer que lo repitiera. Que confirmara hasta dónde llegaba su culpabilidad.  
-¿Desde cuándo?  
El hielo que captó en su voz fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Bella alzó la cabeza.  
La parte de su cerebro que tanto necesitaba contarle lo que sentía por él se hallaba en conflicto con su otra mitad más cautelosa. La mitad que le advertía que lo último que quería Edward era una declaración precipitada de amor. Y menos en ese momento, cuando la expresión que veía en la cara de él declaraba que ella era la última persona en la tierra que quería que tuviera derecho a reclamar cualquier emoción que pudiera sentir.  
-Desde septiembre.  
La mano de Edward se cerró sobre la tira de píldoras y aplastó el plástico con brutalidad. La furia que vio en los ojos de él hizo que se preguntara si querría hacer lo mismo con su cuello.  
-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? -«nunca», respondió su mente con furia. Nunca había tenido la intención de contárselo. Había planeado mantenerlo en una ignorancia ciega.  
La furia era como una bruma roja en su mente. Le era imposible ver y pensar. De pronto el espacio cerrado del cuarto de baño fue demasiado pequeño para contenerlo. Demasiado pequeño para compartirlo con Bella. Debía salir de ahí antes de hacer algo muy estúpido y posiblemente también peligroso.  
-Edward.  
Apenas oyó la voz de Bella a través del zumbido de su cabeza. Ni siquiera podía mirarla, ni detenerse a esperar para averiguar qué tenía que decirle. Debía contener la ira que bullía en su interior y que amenazaba con explotar como un volcán, destruyendo todo a su alrededor.  
-Edward ¿qué haces?  
¡Maldición, lo seguía! Se hallaba de pie en su lado de la cama, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Quizá tenía razón. Se sentía loco, salvaje, totalmente fuera de control.  
Y en todo ese tiempo se obligó a mantener la boca cerrada. Si la abría, si emitía una sola palabra, ya no pararía. Canalizaría su furia sobre ella con las palabras más duras y punzantes que pudiera pensar. Y no confiaba en sí mismo como para no destruirla por completo.  
Se forzó a concentrarse en sacar su ropa, con movimientos bruscos y violentos. No quería mirarla a la cara por temor a que la expresión de inocencia que había tenido, la facilidad con que había podido engañarlo, destrozaran su concentración.  
-Edward.  
Soltó el aliento a través de los dientes. ¿Es que no veía lo que hacía?  
-Voy a vestirme -espetó con brutal economía de palabras, con la esperanza de que eso cancelara toda conversación. Pero fue una esperanza vana.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no puedo soportar estar aquí, en la misma habitación que tú, y no hacer algo que luego pueda lamentar.  
-Pero…  
-¡No! -había estado concentrado en subirse la cremallera de los vaqueros, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio el movimiento hacia él y de inmediato alzó la cabeza advirtiéndole con los ojos que no se acercara más-. Mantente alejada de mí, Bella. En este momento no confío en mí mismo en lo que a ti concierne.  
Eso la detuvo. Vaciló, luego se paralizó y pareció aturdida.  
-Edward por favor no tiene que ser de esta manera. Puedo explicártelo, siempre quise contártelo.  
-¡Oh, claro!  
-Es verdad, lo intenté.  
Durante un segundo casi la creyó. El leve temblor de la boca deliciosa casi lo engañó.  
Pero entonces lo comprendió. Esa era la manera en que siempre lo distraía. El atractivo que ejercía sobre él era tan fuerte que ni siquiera pensaba en su relación. Simplemente reaccionaba, y lo hacía del modo más básico y primitivo para un hombre.  
Sintió un nudo en el estómago al contemplar la cama deshecha. En su cabeza danzaron imágenes eróticas de la noche que habían pasado juntos, como fotos proyectadas en una pantalla, hasta que el simple recuerdo le revolvió el estómago.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había jugado con él de esa manera? ¿Desde septiembre o antes? ¿Había querido cumplir el acuerdo por el que se casaron o tenía otros motivos diferentes para haberlo aceptado? En ese caso, ¿cuáles?  
-¡Edward, por favor no!  
Parpadeó aturdida al notar la fuerza de la reacción de él y el corazón se le retorció de dolor al ver la determinación con la que se enfundó las botas. Ni siquiera había respondido a su intento de explicarse. Simplemente había girado esos ojos implacables hacia ella como si no estuviera presente.  
Y lo aterrador era que de pronto sentía que no conocía a ese Edward. Ese no era el hombre con el que se había casado, encantador, en apariencia relajado, muy atractivo, sensual y excitante al que solo le bastaba tocarla para encenderla como unos fuegos artificiales.  
Y desde luego no era el hombre con quien había vivido el último año.  
En el espacio de unos segundos, daba la impresión de haberse convertido en otra persona. Y ese Edward era un hombre duro y peligroso. Un hombre al que no podía llegar de ninguna de las maneras a las que ya se había acostumbrado. Un hombre que, a pesar de la cama que los separaba, podía hallarse a años luz de ella a juzgar por la hostilidad que proyectaban sus ojos y la expresión gélida de su rostro.  
-No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.  
-Pero deberíamos hablar.  
-¿Hablar? -fue un sonido duro, una explosión brutal de rechazo-. ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para hablar? ¿No es algo que deberías haber hecho cuando decidiste que no podías respetar nuestro acuerdo? ¿Cuándo decidiste que te ibas a echar para atrás?  
-¡No hice eso!  
-¿No? -ladeó la cabeza y exhibió una expresión cínica para recalcar su incredulidad-. Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que hiciste?  
-Yo…yo…  
¿Qué podía decir? «¿Perdí el corazón por ti y a partir de entonces no he podido pensar con claridad? ¿Estaba tan enamorada de ti que sabía que no podía continuar de esa manera? ¿No podía tener un hijo hasta no saber exactamente qué lugar ocupaba en tu vida? ¿Tenía que darme un poco de tiempo para tratar de hacerte ver lo que me sucedía, tratar de conquistarte, de conseguir que también te enamoraras de mí?».  
¡Eso le encantaría! Desde el principio había aseverado que no sabía qué era el amor, que no creía en él. El, que le había declarado abiertamente que creía que un matrimonio pactado podía funcionar tan bien, o mejor, que los así llamados por amor, ya que al menos contaba con la ventaja del realismo, sin que ninguna de las partes involucradas esperara algo que ningún otro ser humano sería capaz de proporcionar. No querría oír que creía haberse enamorado de él. Tanto, que sabía que nunca podría haber otro hombre para ella en todo el mundo.  
-Yo solo quería retrasarlo un poco.  
-Claro que lo hiciste, encanto.  
Empleó un tono almibarado, lleno de veneno que penetró hasta el alma de Bella. Pero de pronto se contuvo y se tragó las palabras que iba a soltar.  
-Entonces, dime –continuó-, ¿alguna vez pensabas contarme que habías tomado esa decisión?  
-¡Por supuesto!  
-¿Cuándo?  
¿Cuándo? Desesperada, Bella pensó en su plan original. En la esperanza original de que algún día, no muy lejano, Edward descubriera que también se había enamorado de su esposa. Su sueño de que pudieran convertir ese matrimonio pactado en uno verdadero y vivir felices para siempre, como sucedía en todos los cuentos de hadas.  
Entonces ni habría dudado en tener un hijo con él. Pero al observar su rostro en ese momento, al ver la furia negra y el rechazo absoluto marcados en esas facciones hermosas, reconoció que ese sueño era vano, un engaño estúpido, y movió la cabeza con tristeza.  
-¿No? ¿Significa eso que no me lo quieres decir, encanto? ¿O que nunca pensaste en decírmelo?  
-Por supuesto que…  
-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por supuesto?  
La repetición de su protesta con un sarcasmo acentuado le provocó un gran dolor.  
-No hay ningún «por supuesto» en esto, encanto. Desde mi posición, da la impresión de que iniciaste este matrimonio sobre una mentira -continuó, recogiendo la camisa más próxima para ponérsela con movimientos bruscos.  
-No, yo siempre fui sincera al decir… -intentó explicarse, pero él la cortó con un gesto implacable.  
-Y por lo que sé, tenías la intención de continuar la mentira hasta…hasta…  
Intentaba abotonarse la camisa sin mucho éxito. Dos veces introdujo un botón en el ojal equivocado, y dos veces lo desabrochó con una maldición queda hasta que al final alzó los brazos disgustado, se rindió y se la dejó suelta, sin siquiera molestarse en meterla en los vaqueros.  
-¿Hasta qué? -se obligó a preguntar Bella.  
-Hasta conseguir lo que querías -respondió con indiferencia.  
-¿Y qué crees que era?  
- A mí solo se me ocurre una contestación obvia.  
-¿Sí? ¿Y qué contestación es?  
«¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?», indicaba su expresión desdeñosa. Sin embargo, respondió.  
-Dinero -declaró, brutalmente conciso.  
-¡Dinero! -no podía creer lo que oía-. ¡En absoluto!  
-¿No? ¿Y por qué no?  
-Porque…porque… ¡no puedes creer que haría eso! No puedes creer que me casaría contigo, que viviría contigo, que me acostaría contigo ¡por dinero! -al ver la expresión ceñuda de él, comprendió que había dicho lo que no debía decir. O más bien de la manera equivocada-. Yo… -trató de empezar otra vez, pero Edward ya no le permitió continuar.  
-¿Qué sucede, encanto? ¿No te gusta enfrentarte a la verdad? ¿No quieres admitir que estabas preparada para rebajarte si ello significaba casarte con el heredero de la fortuna Cullen? Después de todo, todo el mundo conoce a tu familia, saben que los Swan son ricos en posición social y pobres en dinero. Puede que sean capaces de seguir su ascendencia hasta la conquista Normanda, pero no tienen ni un centavo. A eso se reduce todo -alzó una mano y frotó los dedos pulgar e índice-. Y eso sería suficiente para que te degradaras lo suficiente como para ser la esposa del nieto bastardo del hombre más rico de la zona.  
-No -una vez más Bella negó con la cabeza, pero en esa ocasión con más desesperación-. No, no fue así. En absoluto.  
-¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo fue? ¿No tienes nada que decir, encanto? -se burló con crueldad cuando ella no habló-. ¿El gato te ha comido la lengua?  
Fue el desdén deliberado de la repetición de «encanto» lo que consiguió quebrar la parálisis vocal a que la sometían sus palabras. Eso y el modo en que la había descartado para centrarse en subirse las mangas de la camisa y revelar la fibrosa fuerza de sus antebrazos.  
-¿Por qué no te cuento yo cómo es? –espetó ella, alzando la barbilla en gesto desafiante. Recibió de buen grado la furia liberadora que a su paso se llevó la desdicha y desesperación-. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, querido marido? ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú por qué te casaste conmigo? ¡Creo que ya es hora de que también tú reconozcas la verdad!  
-¿La verdad? ¿En serio quieres conocerla?  
La mirada que ella le lanzó hizo que deseara retirar la pregunta, pero era demasiado tarde, y aunque experimentó un nudo doloroso en el estómago, supo que debería seguir adelante, sin importar el resultado.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

-¿De verdad quieres conocerla?  
Edward reconoció que estaba ganando tiempo, demorando la respuesta hasta saber qué decir. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Por qué se había casado con ella? ¿Cuál era la verdad?  
La verdad era que lo había cautivado nada más verla. Que no había sido capaz de quitársela de la cabeza. Que había estado al corriente de los planes que tenía su abuelo para su futuro, el futuro de ambos, y el modo en que el padre de Bella los había aceptado, y que había decidido sabotear las manipulaciones del viejo. Aunque nada más ver lo hermosa que era Isabella Swan había lamentado con amargura esa decisión.  
Y por eso la había invitado a una cita para fastidiar a los dos intrigantes. Se había dicho que dejaría que fuera Bella quien decidiera. Si mostraba algún indicio de querer continuar con la relación, seguiría adelante. Pero ella había acordado que lo mejor era decirse adiós. No había mostrado ningún interés en volver a verlo. Hasta que la besó.  
-¡Sí, quiero conocerla!  
La boca de Bella había adquirido una expresión obstinada y sus ojos lo miraron desafiantes. Tenía que encontrar algo que decir ¡y deprisa!  
Un día antes, quizá le hubiera contado la verdad. La noche anterior, una vez saciado después de haber hecho el amor, a punto estuvo de revelárselo. Hasta había sentido cómo las palabras se formaban en su lengua, pero la cobardía lo había impulsado a tragárselas porque desconocía lo que sentía ella.  
Y en ese momento solo podía darle gracias a Dios por el instante de aprensión que le había impedido revelar sus entrañas emocionales a alguien que no habría querido conocerlas.  
Tembló por dentro ante la idea de que hubiera podido abrirse, cuando en todo ese tiempo ella le había mentido, lo había estado engañando deliberadamente.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a contar? ¿Tienes algo que decir?  
¿Cuándo los ojos de ella habían sido tan fríos? ¿Cuándo había aprendido a mirarlo con tanta arrogancia? ¿O siempre lo había hecho en secreto? ¿Acaso jamás había visto a la verdadera Isabella Cullen hasta ese momento?  
«Isabella Swan», se corrigió. Porque en ese instante era pura Swan. La sangre de los Swan corría por sus venas y en sus ojos estaba el orgullo de los Swan. La idea de que tal vez hubiera sabido en todo momento que su padre trataba de hacerse con el dinero de los Cullen para mejorar la suerte económica de la familia le heló la sangre. Quizá no solo lo había sabido, sino que lo había aceptado. Puede que incluso el plan fuera de ella. Desde luego había disfrutado de poder disponer de dinero.  
Quizá desde el principio había decidido a favor de un matrimonio de conveniencia. La atracción sexual que existía entre ellos había sido una bonificación inesperada. Algo que endulzaba la píldora que se veía obligada a tragar si quería disfrutar de la fortuna de su abuelo. Algo que hacía más soportable el peso de tener que ser la esposa de Edward Cullen.  
-¿Algo que decir? -repitió él con voz hueca, mirando el rostro reservado con abierto desagrado-. Oh, sí, tengo muchas cosas que decir si quieres oírlas.  
-Adelante.  
Bella se obligó a no retroceder. Si en ese momento mostraba alguna debilidad, él se lanzaría a la yugular, la atacaría sin piedad, y el único modo en que podía enfrentarse a lo que se avecinaba era refugiándose detrás de una máscara de indiferencia. Resultaba más seguro que dejar que se acercara a la verdad.  
-¿Por qué me casé contigo?  
Dio la impresión de estar pensándoselo de verdad, cuando Bella sabía que ya tendría la respuesta analizada y preparada. Jugaba con ella al fingir que titubeaba, alargaba el momento para conseguir el efecto que deseaba.  
Y le funcionaba. Ella tenía los nervios tensos, y se sobresaltó cuando Edward se movió súbitamente, pero solo para ir a un sillón que había junto al ventanal. Se dejó caer en él, estiró con pereza las piernas poderosas y las cruzó a la altura de los tobillos. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y la miró a través de unos azules ojos entornados.  
-Tú sabes por qué.  
-¿Por que querías un hijo?  
El se encogió de hombros para descartar la pregunta como irrelevante.  
-Jamás lo mantuve en secreto y tampoco tú.  
Era algo que no podía negar. Pero consideró mejor guardar silencio.  
-Y tenías clase con C mayúscula.  
Bella no había esperado eso, de modo que no pudo evitar reaccionar. Alzó la cabeza asombrada y abrió mucho los ojos. Al instante se recobró y fue a sentarse en la cama, alisando con cuidado la seda azul sobre las rodillas. Pero había reaccionado, y sabía que Edward lo había notado.  
-¿Eso era importante para ti? -de algún modo, logró mantener la voz en un tono de indiferencia, como si la pregunta la trajera sin cuidado.  
-Le importaba al viejo.  
-¿A tu abuelo? -él reconoció la pregunta con una afirmación de la cabeza-. ¿Y por qué la clase le importaba tanto?  
-Pensaba que restauraría la posición caída de la familia Cullen. Que ayudaría a reparar el daño que mi atrevida e irresponsable madre causó a la pureza de nuestro linaje al dejar que Carlisle Cullen fuera el padre de su único hijo. Yo podía ser la oveja negra resultante, pero una unión contigo devolvería el necesitado rango al honor familiar. Un hijo que te tuviera a ti como madre ayudaría a borrar la mancha que había provocado mi existencia.  
-¿De modo que eso es lo único que fui para ti, una yegua de cría?  
El sabor de la tristeza fue amargo en su lengua y penetró hasta su alma como si fuera ácido. Había sabido que nunca la había amado, pero nunca imaginó que sería algo tan calculado. Él ni siquiera reconoció la acusación, y menos intentó negarla.  
-Al parecer ni siquiera eso. Tú no quieres tener a mi hijo.  
-¡No quiero el hijo de nadie! -pero eso no era verdad. Anhelaba tanto tener el hijo de Edward que era como un dolor permanente en el corazón. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a reconocerlo. No ante él; casi ni siquiera ante sí misma-. No podía traer a un bebé a este mundo, tu mundo.  
-¡Mi mundo! -sus ojos despidieron fuego, la expresión se torno sombría y peligrosa-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Que no querría traer a un hijo a nuestro matrimonio.  
-Al principio la idea te agradaba.  
-Porque no pensaba con claridad. Cuando lo hice, comprendí que jamás podría tener un hijo de un matrimonio sin amor. Un matrimonio que no es verdadero. No podría traerlo a uno donde…  
-¿Dónde lo quisiera, lo cuidara y le diera todo lo que estaba a mi alcance? ¿No se supone que es eso lo que ha de hacer un padre?  
-Bueno, sí, pero…  
Sabía que querría al bebé. Eso no lo dudaba, Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Alguna vez le daría el amor que tanto necesitaba? ¿El amor que haría completa su vida, que llenaría el agujero que existía donde debería estar su corazón?  
-¿Pero qué? -instó Edward al verla titubear-. ¿En qué más hay que pensar?  
-Estoy yo.  
La mirada que le lanzó él fue vacía, carente de emoción. Daba la impresión de que acabara de notar que estaba en la habitación, que existía. Bella tuvo ganas de huir para esconderse, de meterse bajo la cama y desaparecer de vista.  
-Tú puedes tener todo lo que quieras. Siempre has podido.  
-¿Cualquier cosa? -«¿qué me dices de tu corazón? ¿De tu amor? ¿De tu entrega? ¿De tu lealtad para el resto de la vida?».  
No se atrevió a plasmar sus pensamientos en palabras y agachó la cabeza, de modo que el cabello le cayó como un telón que le ocultó el rostro.  
-Por supuesto. Solo tienes que pedirlo.  
Eso la impulsó a levantar la cabeza y a mirar con ojos centelleantes el rostro frío.  
-¡No quiero tener que pedir!  
-¿Así que esperas que yo lo sepa? -soltó Edward con voz dura-. ¡No soy un condenado adivino! No sé, con solo mirarte, lo que has decidido que te gustaría como regalo en este momento.  
-No hablo de regalos.  
-Entonces, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo pudo dártelo si no me lo dices?  
¡Si tan solo pudiera! Pensó Bella, incluso abrió la boca, lo bastante temeraria como para pronunciar las palabras, pero en el último instante la voz le falló por completo y tuvo que volver a cerrar los labios, por temor a parecer un pez.  
-No sería suficiente -logró musitar con voz ahogada.  
-Lo fue al comienzo de este matrimonio. Fue más que suficiente.  
-¡Pues ya no lo es!  
Edward emitió un suspiro profundo y se pasó las manos por el pelo.  
-Muy bien, ¿cuánto va a costarme?  
Con un esfuerzo, Bella volvió a centrarse en el tema y desterró la súbita necesidad de alisarle el pelo. Sabía por experiencia que si se lo tocaba, ya no habría marcha atrás.  
-He dicho que cuánto va a costarme.  
Sus palabras no parecían tener sentido y solo pudo mirarlo confusa e insegura.  
-Lo que quieras. Si puedo, té lo daré. Como ya he dicho, solo tienes que pedirlo.  
-¿Harías esto por tener un hijo? ¿Tanto significa para ti?  
-Sí.  
Fue una respuesta abierta y franca, sin signo de vacilación y los ojos azules la miraron con convicción, sin atisbo de vergüenza o duda. De hecho, estaban tan fríos, duros e impenetrables como una piedra.  
-¿Crees que podrías comprar un hijo?  
Eso provocó un cambio en su cara, un destello veloz de algo profundo en la mirada impasible. Pero desapareció al siguiente instante, de modo que no estuvo segura de haberlo visto.  
-No. El niño sería mío por derecho. Pero sé que podría comprarte a ti. Ya lo he hecho.  
Fue demasiado. El tipo de insulto deliberado que atravesó su alma como un estilete. La conmoción y la desesperación habían embotado el dolor que quería infligirle, pero Bella supo que en lo más hondo sangraba peligrosamente.  
-Bueno, pues ahí es donde te equivocas.  
El conocimiento de que disponía de un tiempo limitado la espoleó, proporcionándole una especie de coraje falso que esperaba que ocultara lo que verdaderamente sentía. Solo podría mantener la serenidad unos minutos más. Luego se desmoronaría, se desintegraría en el sufrimiento y la humillaría que Edward la viera. Tenía que deshacerse de él antes. Debía ganarse un respiro para que el corazón se le rompiera en privado.  
-Nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme sería suficiente. ¡No quiero nada de ti! Nada en absoluto.  
-Mentirosa -contradijo en voz baja-. Sé que no crees nada de lo que dices.  
-¡Te equivocas! –protestó ella-. Hablo en serio. Y más vale que me creas cuando… -le dedicó una de esas miradas cínicas y escépticas, supo que tenía que hacer algo más. Si esperaba convencerlo, debía recurrir a medidas desesperadas- ¡Créeme! -espetó, sin importarle cómo sonaba su voz-. Y si no quieres hacerlo, entonces cree esto.  
En un gesto atrevido, alzó la mano izquierda con los dedos bien abiertos. Se quitó los anillos del dedo anular. El de compromiso de diamantes y la alianza de oro que Edward le había puesto hacía exactamente un año.  
No resultó tal como había esperado. Hasta los anillos parecían conspirar contra ella al negarse a salir cuando tiró de ellos. Durante un momento horrible, pensó que no iba a conseguir sacárselos y que el momento se estropearía. Pero justo cuando iba a caer en la desesperación, lo logró.  
-¿Esto te parece una mentira? ¿O esto? -Arrojados con más fuerza que precisión, impactaron con violencia, uno contra el hombro de Edward y el otro contra la piel de su pecho. Luego cayeron sobre la alfombra.  
-Ya no quiero llevar tus anillos. No quiero ser tu esposa y no quiero tener tus hijos.  
Lo peor, lo más sobrecogedor de la reacción de Edward, fue que no mostró ninguna. Durante ese pequeño drama que había interpretado delante de él, había permanecido sentado, inmóvil, sin parpadear, en apariencia sin respirar. Simplemente la había observado con mirada fría y desapasionada, sin mostrar reacción o emoción alguna en las líneas frías de su rostro. Podría haber estado tallado en mármol. Y Bella, a quien le costaba respirar, se sintió como si fuera una especie de espécimen clínicamente diseccionado en un laboratorio, estudiada con total indiferencia.  
«¡Di algo!», exclamó para sus adentros, sabiendo que no iba a poder soportar mucho tiempo el silencio. Pero cuando él respiró para hablar, también supo que temía lo que podría decir. Y al final ya no supo qué sería peor.  
-¿No quieres hijos? -preguntó al fin, con voz tan inexpresiva como su rostro.  
-No.  
Sorprendentemente, transmitió más convicción de lo que había creído posible.  
-Me casé contigo por los hijos -el control de Edward era total.  
-Cuánto lo siento. Me niego a ser una yegua de cría para ti y tu abuelo.  
Al fin él mostró algo, pero si fue una emoción, a Bella le resultó imposible interpretarla. Entrecerró los ojos con expresión calculadora y apretó los labios.  
-Es tu decisión –manifestó él, con total indiferencia.  
-¡Sí, es mi decisión! Y no pienso… -la voz le falló cuando él se puso de pie y desterró todo pensamiento coherente de su mente-. Yo… -volvió a intentarlo, pero él no le prestó atención.  
-Creía que entendías los términos de nuestro acuerdo -expuso con voz gélida-. Si no hay hijos, no hay matrimonio. No puedes tener uno sin el otro.  
-¿Y si no quiero ninguno?  
¿Qué decía? Parecía no poseer más control sobre su lengua. No reflexionaba en las palabras; en su cerebro no sé formaba nada. Simplemente abrió la boca y oyó las terribles y destructoras frases que fluían sin vacilación, cuando en el pasado ni siquiera había tenido el valor de considerarlas. No supo si estaba yendo demasiado lejos para ganar espacio para pensar.  
-Sin hijos, no hay matrimonio -repitió Edward-. Sin matrimonio, no hay dinero. Es así de simple.  
La mente de Bella quedó sumida en el horror. ¿De verdad la consideraba tan superficial como para reconsiderar su declaración por dinero?  
¡Claro que lo creía! Sí no, ¿por qué iba a decirlo? Tenía que refutar la acusación, pero su lengua parecía haberse paralizado en la boca, negándose a formar una sola palabra.  
-Dura elección, ¿verdad encanto? ¿Qué ha sido de ese «no es suficiente»?  
Para su sorpresa, Edward sonreía. No se trataba de una sonrisa cálida. De hecho, era un gesto diabólico, odioso, que le heló la sangre.  
-No comprendiste toda la situación cuando te casaste conmigo, cariño -continuó con énfasis cínico en la última palabra-. Quizá considerar este matrimonio como un modo de acceder a la mansión Cullen y a todo lo que ello acarrea, pero mi abuelo estipuló algunas condiciones en su testamento. Si no le proporciono un heredero legítimo en vida, todo va a parar a un hogar para caballos de carrera retirados.  
Pero no podía creer lo que oía. Sabía que Christopher era un hombre difícil y estrecho de mente, pero jamás había creído que llegaría tan lejos. ¿Qué hombre apartaría a su nieto de su testamento solo por despecho.  
-¡No hablas en serio! ¡No te creo!  
-¡Créelo! Como he dicho, sin hijo, no hay dinero. Es así de simple. Y el divorcio no es una opción, solo garantizaría que los caballos se queden con todo. No hay salida.  
Al hablar, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Los dos anillos que le había tirado seguían en el suelo, en su camino. Con un movimiento desdeñoso del pie, los apartó y terminaron por quedar debajo de la cama. El gesto fue tan expresivo de lo que sentía por ella y su matrimonio, que para Bella fue como si unas manos crueles le partieran el corazón en dos.  
-¿Adónde vas? –pregunto ella, desesperada.  
No supo por qué lo preguntó, solo que no podía permitir que se fuera sin hacerlo. En lo más hondo de su ser, de pronto tuvo mucho miedo de que se marchara de su vida, que desapareciera para siempre, sin siquiera mirar atrás.  
-Fuera -soltó por encima del hombro, sin detenerse-. He de salir de esta casa, respirar aire fresco. Con franqueza, el hedor de la codicia y del engaño me resulta opresivo -entonces, inesperadamente, al llegar al umbral giró y la sometió a un estudió despectivo-. Si eres inteligente, durante mi ausencia dedicarás el tiempo a reflexionar, a decidir qué quieres y lo que estás preparada para hacer con el fin de obtenerlo.  
-Ya te he dicho… -comenzó Bella, pero él la cortó con un movimiento arrogante de la mano.  
-Sí, ya sé lo que me has dicho pero eso fue antes de que yo te dijera a ti que no ganarías nada dejándome y sí todo quedándote. Si quieres el dinero, cariño, entonces tendrás que ceñirte al matrimonio. Es así de simple. Piensa en ello. Estoy convencido de que no tardarás en verle la lógica.  
-¡Antes prefiero morirme de hambre!  
En ese momento, no sabía si lo que sentía por Edward era un amor ciego y necio o un odio absoluto. Fuera como fuere, daba la impresión de que nada de lo que hacía lograba llegar hasta él.  
-Eso se puede arreglar -respondió Edward con helada frialdad antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia las escaleras-. Si es lo que quieres entonces divórciate. La mitad de nada sigue siendo nada.  
Al oír los pasos descender por los escalones y cruzar el vestíbulo, Bella comprendió realmente cuál era el significado de la soledad. Sin Edward, incluso sin un Edward indignado y amargo, la habitación parecía vacía y fría. Y ella se sentía perdida.  
-Edward -intentó llamarlo-. Edward por favor, no te vayas. Por favor, quédate a hablar y quizá podamos solucionarlo. Por favor, por favor vuelve.  
La voz se le quebró y al final le falló, y entonces solo pudo oír un silencio pesado, opresivo y absoluto. Hasta los pasos de Edward habían desaparecido en la distancia.  
Y no supo si él había oído su intento de llamarlo. O si lo que era mucho peor, lo había oído y adrede había decidido ignorarla.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? -se preguntó Edward mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
¿Qué lo había impulsado a soltarle esa sarta de mentiras a Bella?  
No todo era mentira, por supuesto. Su abuelo era un intolerante, de mente estrecha perfectamente capaz de dejar las propiedades Cullen al hogar de caballos retirados con tal de fastidiar a todo el mundo, él mismo incluido. Pero aunque eso sucediera, su nieto no quedaría en la pobreza.  
Una de las pocas cosas buenas que había heredado de su padre había sido la capacidad de Carlisle Cullen de manejar números y un instinto para adivinar probabilidades. Por suerte, Edward había dedicado esa habilidad al mercado de valores, no a las carreras de caballos que tan a menudo habían tentado a su padre, y la fortuna resultante que había amasado mantendría a su esposa y a él cómodamente el resto de sus vidas.  
Mientras se ponía un abrigo, se preguntó por qué había fingido que se quedaría en la ruina si no heredaba las propiedades de su abuelo.  
Con la vista clavada en el árbol de Navidad, recordó que el año anterior por esas fechas había esperado estar cerca de conseguir lo que siempre había soñado desde niño. Un hogar propio, una familia o al menos la esperanza de haber empezado a formarla.  
Sinceramente había creído que Bella quería hijos tanto como él. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que podría estar mintiéndole con el fin de hincar los dientes en la fortuna a la que creía tener derecho.  
¡La odiaba por eso! Por el engaño que había urdido, por fingir que compartía parte de sus mismos sueños. Pero por encima de todo detestaba la codicia que había mostrado.  
Había llegado a pensar que era diferente. Que no se parecía ni a los padres ni al abuelo de ellos. Pero la codicia le había estallado en las manos, de modo que en ese momento podía jugar a ser el titiritero y manejar los hilos a su antojo.  
Pero, ¿por qué? La pregunta escapó en el frío aire matinal mientras se abotonaba el abrigo y meditaba en la situación en la que se había metido.  
¿Por qué voy a querer hacer eso? ¿Por qué hacer algo que impidiera que su mentirosa y codiciosa esposa se marchara, tal como había querido? ¿Por qué decir o hacer algo que la impulsara a reconsiderar la amenaza de dejarlo, de poner fin a ese matrimonio antes de que realmente hubiera comenzado? Porque quería que se quedara.  
-Diablos -gimió en voz alta mientras movía la cabeza ante su propia estupidez-. ¡Maldita sea! Estoy metido hasta el cuello.  
Era mucho peor de lo que había pensado. Le había propuesto matrimonio en un impulso, porque no había sido capaz de soportar la idea de dejarla ir. Nunca antes había sentido semejante pasión incandescente por una mujer. Y aunque no era el sentimiento tradicional de flores y felicidad eterna que alguien consideraría vital para el éxito en un matrimonio, había estado seguro de que entre ellos conseguirían que las cosas funcionaran. Para empezar, compartían un deseo físico mutuo y luego estaba el anhelo de ambos de tener hijos. ¡Con la salvedad de que Bella no los quería!  
Pero él la había deseado y eso lo había dejado ciego, cancelando su inteligencia para sustituirla por una forma de pensar mucho más básica. Y aún la deseaba. Mucho más de lo que era sensato. Más de lo que un hombre cuerdo desearía a cualquier mujer. Era un tonto ciego y necio pero no quería dejar que se fuera. Y por eso había inventado la historia de lo poco que tendría para ganar si se divorciaba de él.  
Un leve sonido detrás de la gran puerta de roble hizo que girara la cabeza, pero un momento más tarde el silencio había vuelto y pensó que lo había imaginado.  
Se dijo que tenía que salir a respirar aire fresco y despejar los pensamientos. Ya no sabía si iba o venía. Un momento detestaba a Bella, aborrecía todo lo que representaba, y al siguiente sabía que no podía tolerar el pensamiento de un futuro sin ella. ¿Sería lo bastante idiota como para convencerla de que se quedara a cualquier precio? ¡No!  
Furioso consigo mismo por su debilidad, dio media vuelta con la intención de volver a subir.  
Le diría que se marchara. Que saliera de su vida para no regresar nunca.  
Al pisar el primer escalón, se quedó quieto, sabiendo que sería incapaz de hacerlo.  
Si subía en ese momento, si entraba en la habitación y la veía allí de pie que Dios lo ayudara, pero lo más probable era que la agarrara por los brazos y la besara hasta que ambos perdieran el sentido y cayeran sobre la cama  
Con solo pensar en ello, con solo imaginar la piel suave y perfumada, la boca abierta para recibirlo, el cuerpo dócil se ponía duro como una roca.  
-Enfréntate a ello -se dijo resignado-. Te tiene enganchado y jamás la desterraras de tu cabeza a menos que…  
Se apoyó en la pared, cruzó los brazos y analizó la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele. Quizá hubiera una manera de manejar la situación para que pudiera tener su tarta y comérsela. Un modo de asegurarse de que su ambiciosa esposa consiguiera lo que quisiera y también él.  
Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que podía funcionar. Podía tener a Bella justo donde la quería, el tiempo que la deseara y entonces, cuando obtuviera lo que buscaba, y solo entonces, le ofrecería el pago con el que ella soñaba.  
Pero primero dejaría que se enfriara un poco, él daría el paseo que necesitaba y luego se lo propondría. Quizá cuando hubiera tenido tiempo de analizar el futuro con la perspectiva de un beneficio nulo sobre su inversión, estaría más que dispuesta a aceptar el compromiso que él le ofrecería.  
Abrió la puerta. Había empezado a nevar. Una leve y fina nieve, pero las nubes grises y el color plomizo del cielo prometían más y con abundancia.  
Se subía el cuello del abrigo y se abrochaba hasta el último botón contra el frío cuando volvió a oír el ruido.  
Un sonido leve, suave, de respiración dificultosa que terminaba en un suspiro. Un sonido como nunca antes había oído en los bosques Cullen. Y tampoco se parecía al de ningún tipo de vida salvaje que reconociera.  
-¿Qué?  
Fue al avanzar cuando lo vio. Y la visión resultó tan absolutamente inesperada, tan pasmosa, que se detuvo por completo y se quedó allí de pie, mirando fijamente, incapaz de creer que estuviera viendo con claridad.  
-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Bella al final había aceptado que Edward no iba a regresar. Al menos no en el futuro inmediato. Aunque en ningún momento lo había esperado.  
Ya no tenía sentido seguir esperando. Para empezar, sabía que lo había enfurecido tanto que no esperaba que alguna vez volviera a hablarle; y para continuar, ya no podía permanecer con esa bata tenue en torno al cuerpo. Lo que percibía a través de una abertura en las cortinas le indicaba que iba a ser un típico día de finales de diciembre. Frío y triste, con un cielo gris bajo y, si no se equivocaba, la promesa de nieve.  
-Unas Navidades blancas -se dijo bajo la ducha. De niña le había encantado la nieve, correr por ella, levantar muñecos, construir iglús y lanzarse por la colina que había cerca de su casa sobre el antiguo trineo que había sido de su padre.  
Pero ese año no habría nada de eso. Nadie con quien compartir las delicias de jugar en la nieve o descender por una loma. Cerró el grifo, pero a pesar de los largos minutos pasados bajo el chorro caliente, aún tenía frío y temblaba. Una frialdad interior, una desdicha del alma que ningún confort físico podría alcanzar. Que quizá permaneciera con ella el resto de su vida.  
Apenas se sintió un poco mejor cuando terminó de secarse y de ponerse unos vaqueros y un cálido jersey de cachemira de color lavanda; entonces se cepilló el pelo con vigor hasta dejarlo absolutamente lacio y luego lo contuvo con una banda elástica que se lo mantuvo apartado de la cara. No tenía sentido ponerse maquillaje, de modo que se aplicó una crema hidratante en la cara y luego se volvió para mirarse con una mueca en el espejo del tocador.  
-¡Tienes un aspecto horrible!  
Un vestigio de orgullo femenino hizo que se aplicara un poco de rimel en las pestañas. Pero las ojeras ya eran otra cosa, igual que las líneas alrededor de la nariz y la boca. Necesitaría un maquillaje especial para ocultarlas, que en ese momento no se sentía capaz de darse.  
-De momento tendrá que bastar -se dijo-. Después de todo, no va a venir nadie.  
«Nadie salvo Edward», añadió mentalmente. Y con el humor que iba a tener, dudaba de que la mirara, y menos que notara algo sobre su aspecto.  
-¡Bella!  
La llamada llegó desde abajo y la sobresaltó, ya que era lo último que esperaba. Lo último que creía que iba a oír. Se dijo que debía de estar imaginando cosas. Edward tenía que estar a kilómetros de distancia. Aunque no había oído el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse ni el motor de su coche.  
-¡Bellas! ¿Estás ahí?  
No era su imaginación. Era Edward que la llamaba.  
Por su cabeza pasaron unas frases maravillosas como «he cambiado de idea», «me lo he pensado mejor» o «hay una nueva perspectiva». Giró contenta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Si estaba dispuesto a olvidar y a perdonar, quizá incluso a besarla, entonces ella no iba a ponerle ninguna barrera en el camino.  
-¡Bella!  
-¡Voy!  
Había una nota ominosa en la repetición de su nombre, pero no dejó que eso la atribulara. Nunca había sido el hombre más paciente. Y sin duda la impaciencia significaba que quería empezar cuanto antes a restablecer la paz.  
En el rellano, se asomó por la barandilla de madera para observar el vestíbulo. Incluso desde ese ángulo precario, no lograba verlo del todo, salvo como una sombra voluminosa entre ella y la luz limitada que entraba por la ventana.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quieres?  
-¡Baja! ¡Ahora! ¡Te necesito!  
-¡Voy!  
Sin importarle que no fuera lo más sensato del mundo dejar que viera el efecto que tenía sobre ella, la facilidad con que lograba que reaccionara ante él, y sin prestar atención a las exclamaciones furiosas de su indignado sentido de auto conservación, bajó corriendo las escaleras.  
Saltó los últimos tres escalones y osciló un momento mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. Solo entonces se volvió para encarar a Edward, con el corazón desbocado, los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes y las mejillas un poco acaloradas.  
-¡Aquí estoy! ¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué quieres?  
No parecía tan complacido de verla como ella había anticipado. De hecho, el rostro exhibía unas líneas sombrías y estaba ceñudo. Los ojos se veían levemente distantes y ¿molestos? No, preocupados esa era la palabra apropiada.  
Y entonces se movió y vio lo que sostenía; el corazón le dio un vuelco doloroso y los pulmones se vaciaron de aire en una exclamación de incredulidad.  
-¡Edward! ¿Qué es eso?  
Sostenía algo en los brazos. Un paquete. Una caja grande y rectangular cubierta con un papel de regalo brillante decorado con pájaros y muñecos de nieve.  
¿Un regalo? No, instintivamente supo que no era probable. La tapa de la caja estaba abierta y por encima pudo ver algo blanco y acolchado, aunque no logró distinguir qué era. Mientras lo analizaba, algo en el interior del paquete emitió un sonido como de respiración agitada. Y entonces, inesperadamente, la tela blanca sufrió un movimiento brusco.  
-¿Edward?  
-Toma  
Extendió el paquete, obligándola a alargar las manos en un acto reflejo y a aceptarlo.  
-¿Qué?  
Pero las palabras la abandonaron al bajar la vista al «paquete» y ver en un extremo de la caja, parcialmente cubierto por la tela, en algo parecido a un saco de dormir en miniatura, la cara angelical de un bebé dormido.  
-¡Edward! ¡Edward, es un bebé!  
-Sí -tenía la atención en otra parte-. Cuídala por mí.  
-Escucha, Pero ¿de dónde ha salido? ¿Adónde vas? -Edward ya había girado para dirigirse hacia la puerta, con la evidente intención de no responderle-, Edward -con torpeza logró alargar la mano y agarrarlo por la manga del abrigo, al tiempo que mantenía un equilibrio precario de la caja-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde…?  
-He de tratar de encontrar a la madre -los ojos estaban oscuros y extrañamente perdidos-. Quizá ande por los alrededores.  
-Edward, por favor. No te entiendo. ¿De dónde ha salido este bebé? ¿Dónde está su madre?  
-¡No tengo idea! –estalló-. Acabo de encontrarla en el porche -continuó, bajando un poco la voz en beneficio de la pequeña.  
Era evidente que el antagonismo que sentía hacia Bella no se había mitigado. De hecho, la expresión de su cara revelaba que su humor era peor que cuando se había marchado hacía un rato.  
-De modo que quienquiera que la dejara en el porche todavía debe de andar cerca.  
-¿Ahí? -Bella miró hacia la entrada de vehículos, donde la nieve que había sido una amenaza ya había empezado a caer en copos grandes-. Edward, el clima…  
-¿Crees que no lo sé? -cortó con vehemencia-. Es por eso que tengo que ir a buscarla. ¿Vas a cuidar del bebé o no?  
-¿Tengo otra elección? -sonó más descortés de lo que había sido su intención-. Lo siento. Claro que tienes que salir a buscar a la madre. Me las arreglaré.  
Durante un breve instante, la desolación en los ojos de él se suavizó. Incluso apareció un destello de calidez, o como mínimo de gratitud, y la expresión sombría de la boca se suavizó aunque sin llegar a convertirse en una sonrisa.  
-Gracias -fue un sonido descarnado, como si saliera de una garganta irritada-. Volveré en cuanto pueda. Ahí hay cosas para ella. Biberones, comida, esas cosas.  
La mano indicó una bolsa de supermercado que había en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared.  
-Me las arreglaré –repitió Bella.  
Esperaba transmitir más confianza que la que realmente sentía. No solo la preocupaba tener que cuidar del bebé. Había algo más que no terminaba de entender. Sentía como si luchara con unas corrientes oscuras y peligrosas, que remolineaban en torno a unas rocas que en cualquier momento podían causar un daño terrible. Y lo peor era la sensación de que no tenía ni idea de la causa.  
-Oh -Edward casi había atravesado la puerta, pero se detuvo durante un momento en el umbral, dejando que el viento gélido y algunos copos de nieve entraran en el vestíbulo-. Se llama Renesmee. Regresaré en cuanto pueda.  
Y desapareció antes de que ella pudiera decir nada. Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta obvia.  
-¿Y cómo sabe que eres Renesmee? -musitó con curiosidad, dirigiéndose al bebé dormido-. ¿Sabe quién eres? -desde luego, no obtuvo respuesta, y con una fugaz sonrisa por su tontería, adelantó un pie y cerró la puerta con firmeza-. ¡Hace frío aquí! No es sitio para una personita como, tú vamos a calentamos.  
El salón estaba a oscuras, aislado de la luz por las pesadas cortinas de brocado cerradas desde la noche anterior. Pero se dijo que era más que eso. Con cuidado, dejó a la pequeña sobre el sofá antes de ir a abrir las cortinas con movimientos bruscos. Los ecos de la noche anterior aún flotaban en la atmósfera, y los recuerdos de la pasión que los había dominado la hacían sentirse nerviosa e incómoda.  
Pero no sabía por qué tenía esa sensación. Desde un principio había sabido que Edward no la amaba, que solo se había casado con ella por el deseo intenso de tener un hijo. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto que lo hubiera manifestado con claridad.  
Porque sí le importaba. Y dolía. Mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Sentía como si tuviera el corazón en carne viva y sangrara por una herida que jamás curaría.  
En lo más hondo de su ser se debatía por reconciliarse con el hecho de que el tonto sueño que había alimentado jamás podría hacerse realidad. Con sus palabras, Edward no solo había confirmado el pasado, sino que le había arrebatado cualquier esperanza de futuro. Había destruido por completo la posibilidad de que un día pudiera llegar a amarla y verla como algo más que una máquina de fabricar bebés.  
-Me parece que tú vas a ser el único bebé que podré cuidar alguna vez al menos en esta casa, pequeña -le dijo a la dormida Renesmee-. A menos que acepte tener el hijo de Edward y tolere que no me ame.  
La imagen que apareció en su mente fue demasiado dolorosa. Le provocó lágrimas y una intensa desesperación.  
¿Cómo podía encarar semejante futuro? ¿Cómo podría soportar concebir, gestar y dar a luz al bebé de Edward para luego verlo crecer, sabiendo que el padre de ese bebé nunca la amaría?  
Y cuando ese bebé fuera mayor, cuando, a medida que madurara, comenzara a hacerle preguntas, ¿cómo podría contestárselas? ¿Cómo podría mirar a su hijo o a su hija a la cara cuando exigiera saber de dónde venían los bebés y contarle algo que no era verdad? Jamás podría decirle, como a ella le había dicho su madre, que «cuando dos personas se aman hacen algo muy especial».  
-¡Oh, Nessie! -en esa ocasión no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas, porque recordó el resto de las palabras que su madre había empleado para explicárselo. «Algunas personas lo llaman sexo, Bella. Pero cuando es correcto, cuando es especial entonces se llama hacer el amor».  
Y en ese momento, años más tarde, esas palabras regresaron para hostigarla, para retorcerle el alma al pensar que así como ella había hecho el amor con Edward, él solo había disfrutado de sexo.  
¡Oh, Nessie, cariño! -gimió, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas-. ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
Quizá porque oyó su nombre, o tal vez porque los sollozos de Bella perturbaron su sueño, el bebé se movió, abrió los ojos azules, parpadeó, gimió, y entonces, como si percibiera que se hallaba en un entorno por completo desconocido, soltó un grito de angustia que dejó bien claro que quería atención ¡y sin ninguna demora!


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Edward regresó a casa entrada la tarde.  
La nieve había caído con plena fuerza, haciendo que el césped y la entrada de coches fuera una fina manta blanca que lo cubría todo. Y en ese momento volvía a caer.  
Suspiró y se quitó el abrigo mientras se desprendía de los copos de las botas. La acción de pisar con vehemencia el suelo reflejaba lo que sentía.  
Tenía frío, estaba hambriento y, por encima de todo, se encontraba de malhumor. La búsqueda de la madre del bebé había resultado ser absolutamente infructuosa y una sensación de frustración impotente ardía como ácido en la boca de su estómago.  
¿Dónde diablos podía haberse metido Alice? Había buscado en todos los rincones que creyó que podría estar. Se preguntó si habría quedado algún sitio que se le había pasado por alto.  
Seguía pensando en ello cuando abrió la puerta que daba al salón. La visión que encontraron sus ojos borró todo de su cabeza.  
Bella se hallaba sentada en el sofá grande de color dorado, con las piernas acurrucadas de un modo que la hacía parecer una muchacha. Sostenía el bulto blanco y diminuto que era Renesmee, y la cabeza de la pequeña reposaba sobre el hueco de su brazo. Con la otra mano sostenía un biberón que el bebé succionaba con ganas, emitiendo gruñidos de satisfacción mientras se alimentaba. Las luces no estaban encendidas, pero en algún momento Bella había prendido un fuego, cuyas llamas proyectaban un resplandor cálido sobre el rostro que contemplaba a la pequeña con intensidad.  
Fue una visión que le quitó el aliento. La idea de que delante de él tenía todo lo que quería, lo que siempre había querido, arraigó en su mente y no quiso marcharse. No deseaba otra cosa que permanecer donde estaba. Quedarse en silencio y mirar.  
Pero entonces, quizá por un sonido que no fue consciente que emitía, captó la atención de Bella y le hizo alzar la cabeza.  
-¡Oh, ya has llegado! ¡Al fin! ¡Pensé que nunca ibas a volver a casa!  
Algo en las palabras, en el tono de voz, agravó su estado de ánimo ya de por sí irascible.  
-He estado buscando a la madre de Renesmee. ¡No quería volver hasta haberla encontrado!  
-¿Lo has hecho? ¿Lo has conseguido? ¿Dónde está?  
-No tengo ni idea. ¿Crees que habría regresado si hubiera podido pensar en algún otro sitio donde buscarla?  
-¿No la encontraste?  
Sonó completamente decepcionada. Pero no tanto como se sentía Edward.  
-¿Doy la impresión de haberlo hecho? -rugió, girando en un movimiento brusco para encender las luces principales y darle al salón una claridad definida y brillante.  
Y al volverse otra vez, fue como si el proyector de la realidad hubiera iluminado la escena que tenía ante él, destrozando la ilusión de momentos atrás.  
Porque había sido una ilusión, no la verdad. Solo una fantasía de lo que anhelaba superponiéndose sobre la realidad existente. Había visto lo que quería ver. No lo que realmente era.  
-¿Ves rastro de alguien conmigo? –le dijo Edward.  
-Solo pensaba, esperaba…  
Sabía lo que había esperado; que regresara con la madre de Renesmee para poder entregarle a la pequeña y acabar de una vez con esa situación. La irritaba descubrir que no podía hacerlo.  
-Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero no la he encontrado. De hecho, a nadie que la haya visto o sepa dónde está.  
La visión maternal que se había presentado ante sus ojos al abrir la puerta se desvaneció en unos segundos deprimentes. Había tenido una sobredosis de Navidad, de la imagen de madre e hijo que había en casi todas las tarjetas distribuidas por la habitación, imágenes llenas con una ternura, de amor y una devoción que por lo general eran básicas para esa relación especial.  
Y en ese momento entendía qué había encendido la irritación que lo había invadido nada más llegar. En cuanto Bella habló, había sonado nerviosa y hostil.  
-Pensé que nunca ibas a volver a casa -había dicho. Casa. Pero nunca antes la casa le había parecido más ajena que en ese momento.  
-Es una pena. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -en sus brazos, el bebé se terminó la leche y soltó la tetina del biberón con sonoridad. De inmediato bajó los ojos para reflexionar en el pequeño bulto de humanidad que sostenía-. ¡Se lo ha terminado todo! ¡Esta pequeña tiene un apetito sorprendente! Es la segunda vez que he tenido que alimentarla desde que te marchaste. Y no han pasado ni cuatro horas. Vamos, Renesmee, ¿no quieres eructar?  
Con gentileza la colocó en una posición vertical y con la palma de la mano le frotó la espalda. La cabeza de la pequeña ya caía somnolienta y los ojos se le cerraron mientras emitía una burbuja pequeña y lechosa de su suave boquita rosa. Segundos más tarde, la burbuja fue seguida de un eructo poco femenino que reverberó en el súbito silencio de la habitación.  
-¡Buena chica! -alzó la vista divertida, pero la diversión murió nada más aparecer, sustituida por su anterior nerviosismo-. Será mejor que la cambie y luego probablemente vuelva a quedarse dormida. ¿Me puedes pasar el bolso? Hay pañales dentro.  
Tuvo que reconocer que habló para desterrar el silencio y no tener que preguntarse en qué podía estar pensando Edward. No sabía qué pasaba detrás de esos profundos y oscuros ojos azules, qué pensamientos llenaban su mente. Solo sabía que en cuanto encendió la luz y le vio la cara, su estado de ánimo cayó en picado casi en el acto.  
Si al salir en busca de la madre de Renesmee había tenido un estado de ánimo difícil e impredecible, al regresar era peor. Volvía a sentir que había unas corrientes subterráneas que no entendía, incluso más inquietantes que antes. Ni siquiera la miró al pasarle el bolso de plástico.  
-¿Lo hago yo? –se ofreció él.  
-¿Sabes cómo cambiar un pañal? -tuvo ganas de reír ante la expresión avergonzada que puso él, pero se contuvo-. Esta vez lo haré yo. Tú has estado fuera todo el día. ¿Has ido lejos?  
-He recorrido todo el pueblo y llegado hasta Holton.  
-Debiste de caminar kilómetros. ¡Y con este tiempo!  
-No fue tan malo. De hecho, la nieve empezó a caer en la última hora.  
Cuando se acercó a entregarle el bolso, Bella se dio cuenta de que lo que había creído que eran sombras proyectadas por el crepúsculo eran señales de agotamiento. Una vez que tuvo libres las manos, las alzó para frotarse los ojos con las palmas antes de mesarse el pelo. Sintió que algo se le retorcía en el corazón. Experimentó una súbita oleada de simpatía por su evidente cansancio y decepción por la falta de éxito.  
-Pareces rendido. ¿Has comido algo? -él no respondió, pero la cara reveló todo-. Dame un minuto y te encontraré algo. Primero tengo que poner a dormir a Nessie.  
-¿Ponerla dónde? -desvió la vista a la caja de cartón en la que había llegado la pequeña y que en ese momento se hallaba junto a la chimenea. Vacía en ese momento, parecía aún en peor estado, unida en partes por cinta aislante.  
-Ahí no -repuso Bella al seguir la dirección de sus ojos. Señaló sobe la mesa el cajón de una cómoda del dormitorio.  
-Muy inventiva -fue imposible interpretar su tono.  
-No. Recordé haber leído en una ocasión que para un bebé resultaba bastante seguro un cajón vacío, de modo que improvisé. Un par de mantas como colchón y su pequeño saco de dormir la mantendrán cómoda y abrigada.  
No había esperado recibir alabanzas. Habría bastando con un simple agradecimiento. Incluso se habría conformado con un gesto de la cabeza. Lo que no esperaba era que la expresión de Edward permaneciera tan impasible como una piedra. Si hubiera hablado del precio del pescado en el mercado, no podría haberse mostrado menos interesado.  
«¿Y qué esperabas, tonta?», se reprendió. «¿El premio Nobel por cuidados infantiles? Estás hablando de Edward. El hombre que dejó claro que lo único que quería de ti era que dieras a luz. No le importa que sepas cuidar de un bebé o que incluso lo quieras. Solo que tenga tus genes y que por sus venas corra tu sangre».  
Ante la inminente amenaza de las lágrimas, supo que tenía que salir a toda velocidad del salón antes de delatarse.  
-La llevaré al cuarto de baño para cambiarla -anunció con una gran fuerza de voluntad para que su debilidad no se percibiera a través de la voz-. Es más fácil de esa manera. Siéntate y entra en calor hasta que te prepare algo para comer una vez que haya terminado.  
-Puedo prepararme yo un sándwich. No te preocupes.  
El comentario de Edward le causó dolor y volvió a hacer que su estado de ánimo pasara de un extremo a otro. En esa ocasión le dio la bienvenida al estallido de indignación.  
-¡Sé preparar un sándwich y una sopa! ¡No voy a envenenarte con eso!  
Para su consternación, vio que las líneas de la boca de él se elevaban en algo sospechosamente parecido a la diversión. Pero solo duró un segundo y se desvaneció.  
-Recuerda que tengo experiencia de tus artes culinarias -murmuró con sequedad.  
Bella tuvo que conceder que el comentario estaba justificado. La cocina no era su fuerte. De algún modo, la habilidad que había hecho de su madre una cocinera maravillosa la había pasado por alto a ella. Los pocos platos que había intentado preparar en los primeros días del matrimonio se habían quemado por completo o quedado crudos. Desde entonces había mejorado un poco, pero casi siempre dejaba la cocina al ama de llaves.  
-La señora Dillon preparó la sopa. Y ni siquiera yo puedo estropear unas rebanadas de pan a las que hay que untar mantequilla y ponerles queso.  
-De acuerdo. Correré el riesgo.  
-Volveré en un minuto.  
La única reacción de él fue un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Tenía toda la atención centrada en el bebé, que ya se había quedado dormida en brazos de ella. Mientras Bella observaba, Edward alargó una mano y tocó el rostro diminuto de la pequeña.  
El contraste entre el ancho y el poderío de la mano y la delicadeza de la fina estructura ósea del bebé atenazó la parte vulnerable y herida del corazón de Bella, que tuvo que esforzarse por contener las lágrimas.  
-Será mejor que vaya a limpiar a la pequeña -dijo con vehemente sonoridad-. No tardaré.  
Agradecida de poder escapar de la atmósfera emocionalmente frágil de la habitación, huyó en dirección del pasillo y las escaleras.  
Se tomó su tiempo para limpiar y cambiar al bebé, y solo regresó abajo cuando consideró que se sentía capacitada para volver a enfrentarse a Edward. De hecho, no lo estaba, pero sospechaba que como tardara más, él subiría para saber qué la retenía.  
Se lavó la cara con agua fría para refrescar el ardor en los ojos, respiró hondo y se obligó a bajar con calma al salón.  
Lo vio sentado en el sofá con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el mentón en las palmas de las manos, con la vista clavada en el fuego, como si en las formas que danzaban en las llamas pudiera leer algún mensaje místico. Apenas alzó la cabeza cuando ella acomodó a Renesmee en el cajón que servía como cama improvisada, y unos minutos más tarde se movió cuando Bella regresó con una bandeja en la que había un cuenco con sopa y un plato lleno de sándwiches, que depositó en la mesita de centro delante de él.  
-Gracias -repuso distraído, evidentemente con la mente en otras cosas.  
-Edward -comenzó ella al sentarse en el sillón que había a la derecha del fuego-. Acerca de Renesmee ¿Edward?  
Tardó unos momentos en dejar lo que lo absorbía, y al volverse hacia ella movió la cabeza como si quisiera despejarla.  
-¿Qué pasa con Nessie?  
-¿No es obvio? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? Quiero decir, no podemos quedárnosla. ¿No crees que deberíamos ponernos en contacto con los Servicios Sociales o algo así? Alguien oficial.  
Eso lo obligó a centrarse. Al menos pareció cobrar vida.  
-Ni lo sueñes.  
-Pero, Edward tenemos que…  
-¡He dicho que no!  
La ferocidad del tono la sobresaltó y la impulsó a retroceder.  
-Lo siento –se disculpo él.  
Al ver su reacción, de inmediato bajó la voz, aunque con un esfuerzo manifiesto.  
-No podemos entregarla a los Servicios Sociales. Una vez que se involucran…  
-¡Pero tienen que hacerlo! Para eso están para estos casos. Es su trabajo.  
-No.  
Baja y serena, la voz aún tenía más fuerza que la enfática respuesta anterior, y la mantuvo en silencio, a pesar de que sabía que debía protestar más.  
-Deja que te lo explique -continuó Edward tras una prolongada pausa-. Es bastante más complicado que un simple bebé abandonado.  
-¿Complicado por qué?  
-Sé quién es la madre de Nessie.  
No había esperado eso y la conmoción la dejó rígida. Se irguió en el asiento y lo miró fijamente.  
-¿Tú?¿Cómo?  
-Vive en el pueblo. La conozco bien. Siempre ha sido un poco indómita, un poco descontrolada.  
-¿Y cómo sabes que esa ella?  
-Se llama Alice -informó Edward.  
-¿Qué esa Alice es la madre de Renesmee? Y ya que estamos en el tema, ¿cómo sabes que se llama Renesmee?  
-Cuando encontré la caja, había una nota. Ponía que se llamaba Renesmee y unas pocas cosas más.  
-Y esas «pocas cosas más» ¿te indicaron que la madre de Nessie era esta Alice? -él respondió con un gesto lento y afirmativo-. ¿Puedo ver la nota? -supo la contestación antes de que la ofreciera. Fue evidente que la idea le desagradaba y que no quería que la leyera.  
-No la tengo conmigo. Debí de dejarla en alguna parte. Pero sé que Alice es la madre de Renesmee. Y por ello también sé que si involucramos a los Servicios Sociales, Alice podría meterse en problemas.  
-¿Y no lo está ahora? ¿Qué clase de madre…?  
-¡Lo sé! Ahí quiero llegar. Alice ya tenía problemas antes de esto. Se mezcló con los chicos equivocados. Un par de roces con la ley. Intentaba enderezarse. Lo último que necesita ahora es tener más problemas por el estilo. Si se lo contamos a los Servicios Sociales, todo el asunto adquirirá un tinte oficial. Y una vez que suceda eso, ya no se puede parar. Puede que incluso le quiten al bebé.  
-No creo ¡Edward, debemos informarles!  
-No. Complicaría demasiado las cosas. Tratemos de controlar la situación unos días, una semana como mucho, hasta que pueda encontrar a Alice -se volvió en el asiento y le tomó las manos, al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos-. Bella ¡por favor! ¡Por favor, ayúdame en esto!  
Se quedó helada. «Por favor». El había dicho «por favor». No solo una vez, sino dos, en rápida sucesión. Y su marido jamás decía por favor. Ni siquiera lo había dicho el día que le pidió que se casaran.  
-¿Tanto significa para ti?  
No era necesario que respondiera. El «por favor» le había revelado todo lo que necesitaba saber. No obstante, él asintió.  
-Dame unos días para investigar un poco. ¿Te quedarás ese tiempo?  
-¿Quedarme? -durante unos momentos la mente se le quedó en blanco. Había olvidado por completo la falsa amenaza de marcharse, de divorciarse. Pero al parecer Edward lo recordaba todo-. ¿Quieres que me quede por el bebé? -la idea de que eso era todo fue como un golpe que le llegó al alma.  
-Aunque solo sea por eso –le contesto Edward.  
-¿Y qué quieres tú? –pregunto Bella.  
-Ya lo sabes. Ya sabes lo que siempre he querido. El matrimonio que acordamos al principio, en los términos que aceptamos hace un año.  
-Matrimonio y un hijo -dijo Bella en un susurro.  
-Un hijo legítimo.  
Había vuelto el tono duro e implacable, y Bella supo que no le sería posible ir más allá de la expresión de total impenetrabilidad hasta alcanzar algo más suave, más accesible.  
-Sin hijos, no hay matrimonio -citó ella con amargura. Edward no respondió, simplemente la miró sin pestañear, sin ningún atisbo de emoción en las profundidades azules de sus ojos-. ¿Qué es esto, Edward? ¿Quieres mantener a Renesmee en casa en un intento por hacerme sentir maternal, de acelerar mi reloj biológico?  
La miró de arriba abajo con una expresión de absoluto desdén.  
-¿Maternal? -repitió con tono salvaje-. ¿Tú?  
La aguijoneó como la punta de un látigo y la impulsó a replicar sin pensárselo dos veces.  
-¡Podría serlo! Lo sería con la persona adecuada.  
-La persona adecuada -repitió Edward de forma ominosa-. Y, desde luego, la «persona adecuada» no soy yo.  
Bella cerró los ojos con una agonía de arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de decir. Había querido dar a entender con una persona que la amara, con alguien que pudiera ofrecerle un compromiso de por vida. Pero sabía que Edward pensaba en su furiosa declaración de que ningún dinero que le ofreciera bastaría para convencerla de tener un hijo con él. Y el potencial explosivo de eso, unido a su última manifestación, le helo la sangre.  
-Yo… -comenzó, sin saber qué decir, solo que tenía que tratar de desactivar la bomba de relojería que sin darse cuenta había activado-. No era mí…  
Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió que le hablaba al aire. En el momento en que había cerrado los ojos, Edward se había incorporado para abandonar la habitación sin decirle una palabra.  
Por segunda vez en menos de doce horas, Edward consideraba que marcharse de la habitación era algo mucho más sabio que quedarse.  
Hasta no haber recuperado el control, dominado la ira que amenazaba con romper toda contención y hacer más daño del que podía imaginar, no confiaba en sí mismo para encararse a Bella. Como abriera la boca, sabía que no sería capaz de parar, y ya tenía problemas más que suficientes que resolver, sin añadir más como resultado de su propia necedad.  
Tal vez ayudara una ducha. Una ducha muy caliente seguida del castigo de una fría.  
No funciono. Al volver al dormitorio, secándose y con los dientes castañeteándole, la piel le hormigueaba tanto que casi le quemaba, pero en la mente seguía la llama fría de la ira sombría y salvaje que daba la impresión de que nada podía suprimir.  
Fue al tirar los vaqueros que había usado todo el día a la cesta de la ropa sucia cuando un sonido crujiente e inesperado capto su atención. Los recogió con curiosidad, y al comprobar los bolsillos encontró la tira de píldoras que le había quitado a Bella aquella misma mañana.  
«No podía traer a un bebé a este mundo tu mundo. Jamás podría tener un hijo de un matrimonio sin amor». Las palabras que le había soltado reverberaron en ese momento en su cabeza, reemplazando el frío puramente físico con el fuego helado de la furia.  
Cerró la mano sobre las píldoras y las aplastó con ferocidad. Le había dado todo lo que le había prometido, ¡todo lo que había querido!, y a cambio ella se lo había tirado a la cara.  
Si quería combatir el fuego con el fuego, así sería.  
Pero el fuego que él tenía en mente era de una clase diferente y mucho más placentera.  
Durante largo rato y en silencio, contemplo la tira de píldoras que tenía en la mano. Solo se habían consumido dos. Pero habría más en alguna parte.  
Una búsqueda minuciosa en los cajones del tocador de Bella reveló lo que buscaba y le produjo una sonrisa lóbrega. Solo quedaba una cosa.  
Un par de minutos más tarde, bajaba por las escaleras más que dispuesto para el combate.  
Bella seguía sentada donde la había dejado, con las manos en el regazo y la vista clavada en el fuego que ya no era más que ascuas brillantes. Hasta la sopa y los sándwiches, que ya empezaban a parecer secos y carentes de atractivo, permanecían en la mesa tal como los había dejado hacía un rato.  
En cuanto entró en la habitación, ella alzó la vista, para volver a bajarla de inmediato y clavar los ojos en un punto de la alfombra.  
-La sopa se te ha enfriado.  
Los largos minutos que había estado ahí sentada, esperando el retorno de Edward, habían sido la peor prueba de resistencia. Le habían dejado los nervios tensos y frágiles.  
Desde el momento en que él se había marchado, se había debatido con una cobarde reacción de huida. La parte más débil de su naturaleza anhelaba irse recoger el abrigo y largarse de allí para no tener que volver a enfrentarse jamás a Edward. Pero nada más analizar la idea, su lado más fuerte la rechazó. Para empezar, había que pensar en Renesmee; no podía abandonar a la pequeña cuando la madre ya lo había hecho. Y además, jamás había rehuido una situación complicada. Sin importar cuál fuera el problema, se quedaba y lo encaraba.  
-No tengo hambre -respondió Edward con brusquedad-. Al menos no de comida.  
No necesitaba preguntarle cuál era su apetito. Resultaba evidente en el brillo de sus ojos, en la caída sensual de los párpados, que le proporcionaban un atractivo sexual y seductor que le llegaba directamente al corazón.  
En cualquier otra situación habría respondido al instante. E incluso en ese momento el cuerpo anhelaba lanzarse a sus brazos, ahogarse en sus besos, abandonarse a la necesidad que su presencia siempre creaba en ella. Pero si hacía eso, volvería al punto de partida y perdería todo el terreno ganado en el último día. ¿O en vez de ganar había perdido?  
De hecho, ya no sabía qué era ganar y qué era perder. ¿Quedarse con Edward a sabiendas de que no la amaba era lo peor que podía sucederle? ¿O la peor perspectiva que había en el futuro era ponerle fin a ese matrimonio falso y vivir sola, sin volver a ver al hombre que amaba?  
-No hay nada más disponible –dijo ella.  
-¿No? -cuestionó él con voz sedosa-. ¿Hasta cuándo podrás mantener eso?  
Sin molestarse en responder, le lanzó una mirada de puro desdén y rezó para que sirviera para ocultar la suspicacia y duda que la atribulaban. Se preguntó qué estaría pasando en ese momento por la mente manipuladora de Edward. No tardó en averiguarlo.  
Con andar fácil y relajado, él atravesó la sala para situarse junto a su sillón.  
-Toma.  
Extendió la mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba. En el centro centelleaba el brillante solitario junto con la suave belleza del oro. El anillo de compromiso y la alianza.  
Tragó saliva.  
-¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer con ellos? -la lucha que mantenía para que su voz no le temblara hizo que sonara frágil y fría.  
-Podrías intentar ponértelos. Los compré para ti.  
Sonó tan simple, tan razonable, pero sabía que al provenir de Edward, no podía ser tan sencillo. Había mucho más detrás.  
-Y yo te los devolví. No los quiero.  
La mentira se le atragantó. Quería esos anillos con todo su corazón. Había significado mucho para ella poder ponérselos. Saber que era la esposa de Edward. Pero eso había sido antes de que se diera cuenta de que necesitaba mucho más que lo que él podía dar. Que nunca podría continuar con la clase de matrimonio que él podía ofrecer. Que estar con Edward y saber que no la amaba era mucho más de lo que era capaz de soportar.  
-¡No los quiero, Edward! –insistió Bella.  
-Pues yo tampoco.  
Con un movimiento rápido de la mano, los depositó sobre la mesita de centro, dos hermosos símbolos carentes de sentido, de un amor que nunca había existido.  
-Y también podemos prescindir de esto.  
Bella no vio lo primero que arrojó al fuego, solo el súbito resplandor de una llama cuando el calor dominó e incineró lo que hubiera sido. Pero lo siguiente se hallaba en una caja; una caja que ardió durante unos segundos vitales antes de que los extremos abrasados se desprendieran y estallaran en llamas. Y en esos segundos pudo leer lo que había impreso en la cartulina.  
-¡Son mis píldoras!  
Se levantó y trató de alcanzarlas antes de que él arrojara las otras dos cajas con la primera. Pero llego tarde, e incluso al detenerse, tratando de recuperarlas antes de que las llamas las envolvieran, Edward cerró los dedos fuertes sobre sus muñecas y la apartó del fuego.  
-¡No seas estúpida! –rugió-. ¡Te podrías haber quemado!  
-¡No me importa! –replicó-. Necesito esas píldoras.  
-No, no las necesitas -manifestó con calma absoluta, inmovilizándola-. No vas a necesitar ninguna píldora anticonceptiva -repitió para que le quedara claro.  
-¿No voy a…?  
El movimiento de cabeza de Edward fue tan obstinado como su expresión.  
-A partir de ahora, no tendrá sentido que tomes cosas por el estilo. O permaneces en este matrimonio, en cuyo caso te acostarás conmigo cuando yo quiera, cada vez que quiera, o te vas, porque solicitaré el divorcio. Y te juro por Dios que como mires a otro hombre, me cercioraré de que jamás recibas otro centavo de mí o de la fortuna de mi abuelo, aunque yo mismo tenga que entregarla a los caballos retirados de las carreras.  
Sin soltarle las muñecas, le hizo dar la vuelta para que tuviera que mirarlo a la cara pétrea que en absoluto se parecía a la del hombre que había amado desesperadamente.  
-¿Qué me dices, cariño? Es hora de tomar una decisión. ¿Qué respondes? ¿Cuál será?


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Durante el espacio de un par de latidos erráticos, Bella no pudo creer haber escuchado correctamente. Pero a medida que la realidad penetraba en su mente, en un acto reflejo rechazó la vergonzosa propuesta.  
-¡No seas ridículo, Edward! –espetó-. ¿No has escuchado ni una palabra que te he dicho? No quiero que este matrimonio continúe -«al menos no como está ahora», se dijo-. He especificado que quería.  
-Ah, pero eso era antes de que te enteraras de lo que figuraba en el testamento de mi abuelo. Pensé que conocer la verdad podría haberte ayudado a ver las cosas con un poco más de claridad.  
-Pues te has equivocado. Nada de lo que he oído o averiguado me ha hecho cambiar de parecer. Pero sí me ha ayudado a ver una cosa con un poco más de claridad ¡y eres tú! He descubierto que eres un canalla manipulador e intimidador. Alguien que solo piensa en lo que quiere y que no tiene reparos en pisotear a otras personas con tal de conseguirlo.  
-¿De modo que no crees que adoptar la decisión de tomar la píldora sin contarme nada fue un poco manipulador? -preguntó con sarcasmo, exhibiendo una ligera sonrisa cínica.  
Bella abrió la boca para negar la acusación, pero un aguijonazo incómodo en su conciencia hizo que se lo pensara mejor. La vergüenza, el reconocimiento de que era culpable, le impidió continuar.  
-Te lo iba a contar -fue lo único que pudo decir.  
-Oh, ¿sí? -repuso con escepticismo-. ¿Y cuándo pensabas hacerlo? ¿Cuándo te cansaras de lo que te aportaba nuestro matrimonio o cuando hubiera muerto mi abuelo y te hubieras dado cuenta de que no había tanto para ti como habías creído en un principio?  
-¡Sabes que no es así!  
-¿No? ¿Piensas contarme cómo es o prefieres que lo adivine?  
Ella se quedó paralizada por el miedo y fue incapaz de emitir una sola palabra.  
-Claro que no -continuó él con cinismo-. Lo cual nos deja justo donde comenzamos. Te toca mover a ti, encanto.  
¡Mover ella! Si ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con coherencia, y menos aún formar una respuesta razonable.  
-Te daré cinco minutos para decidir. Te quedas o te vas. Tendrás que decidir qué es lo que quieres de este matrimonio y de nuestro futuro.  
-¿Tenemos uno? -tuvo que esforzarse para levantar la voz más allá de un murmullo y repetir-, ¿Tenemos un futuro?  
Edward fingió que analizaba la pregunta, luego alzó los hombros en otro de esos gestos de indiferencia que expresaban lo poco que le importaba lo que ella pudiera decir o sentir.  
-Eso depende de ti. Ya te he expuesto mi postura, quiero un hijo. Y no dispongo de tiempo que perder en eso. Porque mi abuelo no es precisamente un hombre paciente. A menos que le informemos pronto de que esperamos un hijo, creo que me dejará al margen de su testamento. Y entonces los dos estaremos sin nada. Y en este momento la única candidata que tengo para ser madre de ese hijo eres tú.  
-Después de lo que ha pasado, imagino que no pensarás que ahora quiera acostarme contigo -con un gesto indicó la chimenea, donde los últimos restos del estuche de las píldoras se convertían en ceniza negra-. Sería como jugar a la ruleta rusa con mi futuro.  
-Ya sabes lo que se siente. Tenías una pistola metafórica apuntando a mi cabeza cuando decidiste tomar la píldora y mentirme al respecto.  
-¡Jamás te mentí! -exclamó consternada.  
-Oh, no, claro que no -bramó Edward-. Lo siento, no mentiste solo descuidaste contarme la verdad. Es la misma diferencia. En ambos casos, me quitaste mi futuro de las manos para conseguir tus propios fines. Pero ahora lo he recuperado. Así que depende de ti. Te quedas o te vas pero créeme, encanto, si sales por esa puerta será para siempre. Jamás podrás regresar.  
-¡No puedo quedarme!  
-Entonces vete -dio media vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, esperando-. Vamos, Bella no hay nada que se interponga en tu camino. Desde luego, yo no te detendré.  
Se preguntó si estaba loco. Ya había decidido que quería que Bella se quedara. Que la quería allí, con él, sin importar cómo. ¿Y en ese momento le ofrecía la oportunidad de marcharse? ¿Acaso iba a quedarse quieto, mirando cómo atravesaba la puerta y abandonaba su vida? Pero la verdad era que no se iría.  
No se iría porque si lo hacía perdería mucho. Si se había casado con el solo por su dinero, el dinero que creía que iba a dejarle su abuelo, entonces no le quedaba más opción que quedarse. De la otra manera, no obtendría nada.  
Pero si se iba, significaría que el dinero no era su única motivación. Y si se quedaba, sabría exactamente el terreno en el que se hallaban o sea, ninguno. Ninguno salvo como banco particular. Una manera de mantener a su codiciosa esposa en el estilo al que felizmente ya se había acostumbrado.  
Diablos, podía vivir con eso. Tendría que hacerlo. De hecho, había vivido con ello ese último año y se había sentido bastante satisfecho. Pero eso había sido antes de permitirse la posibilidad de considerar que podía haber más. Antes de haber empezado a meditar en la realidad de compartir una vida con Bella, un futuro, un hijo.  
-¿Y bien? Dijiste que querías irte. ¿Te vas?  
Quizá, en lo más hondo, quería que lo pusiera a prueba, que lo desafiara, que pasara a su lado y se adentrara en la noche. Porque eso significaría que en su interior había algo más que la codicia que él sospechaba, que motivaba todas sus acciones.  
Si se marchaba en ese momento, lo esperaría una dura batalla. Debería dejarla ir, dejar que lo odiara un tiempo, al menos hasta que solucionara algunas cosas. Hasta que encontrara a Alice y la reuniera con su bebé. Por ese entonces, tal vez Bella se habría calmado y escucharía. Podrían empezar a hablar de verdad.  
Podría contarle lo que sentía al pensar en su hijo, en la idea de que ambos lo criaran. En proporcionarle un futuro al tiempo que labraban un futuro para los dos. Que podría haberlo tenido con cualquier mujer, pero que había llegado a comprender que era ella la única mujer que deseaba que fuera la madre de su hijo.  
Y se lo habría dicho si el temor a ser estéril no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino.  
En ese momento agradeció no haber hablado. Porque en ese instante sabría, según la elección que ella tomara, lo que de verdad sentía por él.  
-Ya casi se te ha agotado el tiempo, encanto. Te quedan cincuenta segundos.  
Bella casi lo hizo. Fue de camino a la puerta, había hecho acopio de valor para avanzar. A pesar de las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, que le emborronaban la visión, supo que no podría soportar quedarse. No era capaz de aguantar más. Debía irse, estar un tiempo sola, recuperarse, lamerse las heridas en paz, esconderse.  
Pero entonces un leve murmullo procedente de la cuna improvisada llamó su atención y la contuvo.  
Podía irse. De hecho, sabía que lo mejor sería marcharse sin mirar atrás. Todas las reglas de la supervivencia lo exigían, y su propio sentido común la instaba a tomar la única acción positiva que podía. Incluso podía alejarse de Edward, aunque ello le desgarraba el corazón. No podía darle lo que quería, no podía ser la esposa dócil que buscaba. No lo haría feliz, de modo que lo mejor era no permanecer en un sitio que no le pertenecía.  
Pero Nessie era algo muy distinto. ¿Podía marcharse y dejar a la pequeña sola? De acuerdo, tendría a Edward. Pero así como estaba segura de que este haría lo máximo que estuviera a su alcance, que cuidaría a la pequeña lo mejor que supiera, eso no liberaba lo suficiente su conciencia como para darle libertad para marcharse.  
Hasta en las pocas horas que había pasado con la pequeña, había desarrollado un vínculo con el bebé que no se le pasaba por la cabeza romper. No hasta que pudiera devolver a Nessie a los brazos de su madre. El bebé necesitaba una presencia femenina en su vida. Bella había jurado que hasta que encontraran a su madre, le proporcionaría el amor y la seguridad que necesitaba.  
Además, si no se quedaba, ¿quién cuidaría de ella con el fin de que Edward dispusiera de libertad para ir a buscar a su madre, tal como dijo que haría en cuanto amaneciera?  
-Vamos, encanto -la voz burlona de Edward atravesó el velo de tristeza que llenaba su cabeza-. ¿Qué estás esperando?  
-No, no me voy.  
Fue una respuesta baja, abatida, apenas un susurro, y él dio la impresión de que tuvo que esforzarse para oírla. Pero no supo si la repetición se debió a que le restregaba la victoria por la cara. Su sensación de derrota se acrecentó.  
-¿Qué has dicho, encanto?  
-¡Que no me voy! -le costó no derrumbarse y admitir que la tenía atrapada-. ¡No me voy! No puedo ¡No lo haré! Me quedo.  
-Estaba seguro de que se impondría el sentido común. De que te darías cuenta de quien untaba tú tostada.  
-¡No! No es eso. ¡No es eso! -repitió con énfasis al ver la mirada de incredulidad que le lanzaba-. No me quedo por mí o por ti, sino por el bien de Nessie.  
-Por supuesto -murmuró Edward, y cada silaba daba a entender su incredulidad.  
-¡Por supuesto! -recalcó ella con vehemencia-. No me quedo porque desee estar contigo, ni por la posibilidad de heredar. El único motivo por el que me quedo es porque Renesmee me necesita. De modo que si albergas la esperanza de que pueda volver a tu cama, te sugiero que la destierres de tu pequeña y sórdida mente. Nuestro matrimonio se ha acabado. ¡No volvería a acostarme contigo ni aunque me ofrecieras la fortuna de tu abuelo en bandeja!  
-¿No?  
-¡No!  
-Bueno, ya lo comprobaremos -se estiró con gesto perezoso, flexionó los hombros y se mesó el pelo-. Verás, me temo que no puedo prometerte mantener tus términos. Quizá tú pienses que nuestro matrimonio se ha terminado, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo.  
Alargó la mano y volvió a cerrar la puerta. El sonido resultó ominoso a los oídos sensibilizados de Bella. Fue un sonido de decisión, de freno total, que marcaba el fin de una fase y el comienzo de otra de la que no existía la posibilidad de dar marcha atrás; sin importar lo mucho que lo anhelara.  
-Me casé contigo porque te deseaba más de lo que nunca he deseado a otra mujer en toda mi vida, y nada ha cambiado. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, aún te deseo más que nunca, si eso es posible. Palpito solo con mirarte.  
-Bueno, pues entonces tendrás que seguir palpitando.  
Bella intentó una actitud desafiante que se evaporó en cuanto él avanzó hacia ella, arrogante como un felino al acecho. Y ella era su presa. La garganta se le contrajo en un temblor de aprensión temerosa.  
Sonrió y ella odió esa sonrisa. No mostraba calidez, gentileza o expresión amable. La luz fría y cruel en sus ojos se había fortalecido y la tenía paralizada como si fuera un conejo pequeño y aterrado atrapado ante los faros de un coche en marcha.  
-Oh, no, cariño, nada de «tendrás que». Tú has estipulado los términos y yo he elegido soslayarlos. A pesar de todas tus protestas, volveré a tenerte.  
-¡No! -lo miró a los ojos, vio la intención implacable que ardía en sus profundidades azules y el miedo le atenazó el estómago-. No estarás pensando… ¡No puedes!  
-No, no puedo -convino, y la sonrisa malévola le dio a entender que entendía perfectamente la protesta de ella-. Pero tendré que hacerlo. Créeme, encanto, ni siquiera me hará falta pensar en tomarte a la fuerza. No será necesario.  
No podía creer lo que oía y apenas fue capaz de repetir sus palabras.  
-¿Necesario?  
-Somos marido y mujer -murmuró Edward con mortífera suavidad, y para sorpresa de ella alargó una mano y le tocó la boca con un dedo-. Marido y mujer -repitió, observando cada reacción ínfima que aparecía en el rostro de Bella mientras le acariciaba los labios con infinita ternura.  
-Puede que seamos marido y mujer -logró, decir-. Pero eso no significa que puedas exigir tus…  
-¿Mis derechos conyugales? -inquirió con voz sedosa cuando a ella le fallaron las palabras-. Oh, Bella, ¿eres incapaz de ver que no me refiero a eso?  
-¿No? -una diminuta llama de esperanza titiló en su corazón al ver que él negaba con un gesto de la cabeza, pero murió en cuanto contestó la pregunta.  
-No necesitaré exigir nada. No habrá motivo. Lo que quiero me lo entregarás por propia voluntad, todo lo que quiero y más. Vendrás a mí por tu libre albedrío.  
-¡Jamás!  
-Oh, si que lo harás, cariño.  
Nunca antes había odiado tanto la palabra «cariño» como en ese momento.  
-Vendrás a mí porque no podrás evitarlo. Porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Porque yo soy el hombre para ti como tú eres la mujer para mí.  
-No -movió la cabeza con desesperación-. ¡No!  
«¡El hombre para ti!». Si tan solo supiera. Si se diera cuenta de todo lo que sentía por él. Que era su alma gemela, el amor de su vida. Pero como reconociera eso, entonces tendría un poder sobre ella que utilizaría de forma despiadada. Lo volvería contra ella, lo usaría para sus propios fines y cuando terminara…  
Cuando terminara, ¿la descartaría sin más miramientos, la tiraría a un lado como un juguete roto del que un niño caprichoso se ha cansado y buscaría uno nuevo? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que si tomaba su amor y lo utilizaba para conseguir lo que deseaba, entonces existía la posibilidad de que la olvidara en cuanto hubiera obtenido lo que quería. De todos modos, no quedaría nada de ella, solo un caparazón vacío al que le hubieran extraído todo su contenido.  
-Sí -insistió Edward con voz risueña.  
Pero era una risa que no contenía ninguna calidez, ninguna diversión real. Se reía de ella, no con ella, y al mirarlo otra vez, le sonrió de nuevo con maligna gentileza.  
-Vendrás a mí, encanto. Sé que lo harás. ¿Y cómo lo sé? Porque somos marido y mujer y lo hemos sido durante los últimos doce meses. Te conozco, mi dulce esposa. Conozco todo sobre ti cuando estás en la cama conmigo. Sé cómo cierras los ojos cuando te beso -Inclinó la cabeza oscura y le tomó los labios en un beso lento, largo y seductor. Sabiendo que la miraba, Bella luchó por desafiarlo. Intentó desesperadamente mantener los ojos abiertos, pero justo cuando creía que había tenido éxito, él ajustó la boca un poco, pasó la punta de la lengua por la ligera apertura de sus labios, y con un gemido de derrota cerró los párpados-. Sé cómo tu cuerpo responde al mío -susurró sobre su boca al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda y la acercaba a él. Luego, subió una mano para sostenerle uno de los pechos bajo el suave jersey de color lavanda-. Sé lo que te excita, cariño. Y lo usaré. Somos amantes, Bella.  
-Fuimos amantes -graznó ella, pero ni a sus oídos sonó convincente-. En pasado, Edward.  
-¿En pasado? -repitió con incredulidad-. Cariño, sabes que no hablas en serio. ¿Cómo quieres que te crea cuando tu beso me afirma todo lo contrario, cuando tu corazón está desbocado, cuando tu pecho encaja en mi mano como si hubiera sido hecho para ella cuando se inflama ante mi contacto?  
-¡No! -con una violencia que le contrajo el alma tanto como el cuerpo, se apartó de la seductora tentación del abrazo y la fuerza del movimiento la hizo retroceder hasta el centro de la habitación-. ¡No! No dejaré que… ¡no va a suceder! No puede suceder.  
El horror último fue la absoluta falta de reacción de Edward, la calma relajada, impasible. Con la mirada le decía que le importaba un bledo su reacción, que no lo preocupaba. Que sabía que estaba asustada y que no tenía que hacer nada más para probarlo. Ella misma lo había hecho.  
-Sucederá, encanto. No hay duda al respecto. La única pregunta es cuándo. Pero no tengo prisa. Después del banquete que disfruté anoche, aún no tengo hambre. Puedo tomarme mi tiempo. Puedo esperar a que vengas a mí, que me lo pidas. Consideró que será una espera que valdrá la pena.  
-Entonces esperarás hasta el fin del mundo.  
-No lo creo, encanto -movió la cabeza como apesadumbrado por lo poco que se conocía a sí mismo-. Si quieres, puedo hacerte una apuesta. Pasado mañana es Nochebuena. Te apuesto que antes de que pase la medianoche para anunciar la llegada de la Navidad, vendrás a mí y me suplicarás que te tome. Y yo estaré encantado de complacerte -la boca hermosa se curvó en una sonrisa amplia-. Lo consideraremos mi regalo de Navidad, ¿te parece?


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

-Me voy a la cama.  
Bella había aguantado todo lo que había podido, pero ya no era capaz de permanecer despierta. Los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele y sentía que se adormilaba en el sillón junto al fuego. Sabía que no le quedaba más alternativa que tomar la iniciativa, de modo que se puso de pie y se volvió hacia Edward con ojos cautos.  
Al principio todo había parecido tan fácil. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse alejada de él, no dejar que la tocara jamás. Y desde luego, no dejar que la besara. Y durante un tiempo pareció muy fácil de cumplir.  
Los asuntos prácticos de cuidar de Renesmee ofrecían abundancia de oportunidades para mantenerse ocupada, concentrada en atender a la pequeña. De manera que había podido pasar lo que quedaba del día sin disponer de mucho tiempo a solas en la misma habitación con Edward. No obstante, había sentido como si caminara sobre huevos.  
-Creo que es una buena idea -fue la respuesta ecuánime-. Pareces extenuada.  
No hizo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera dejó el libro que leía. Bella se preguntó si podría llegar a ser tan sencillo.  
-¿Quieres que lleve a Nessie por ti? –pregunto él.  
Durante la tarde habían acordado que Renesmee estaría mejor en el cajón y que la subirían en él hasta el dormitorio. Si al día siguiente no se lograba reunir a la pequeña con su madre, se encargarían de conseguirle algo más cómodo donde dormir.  
-Sí, gracias.  
Jamás había subido la escalera amplia con tanta celeridad. Cada escalón que superaba, le recordaba momentos durante los últimos doce meses en que habían subido al dormitorio, donde…  
Se negó a recordar los intercambios encendidos y eróticos, los besos prolongados, los suspiros, la maravillosa intensidad de los orgasmos que habían parecido hacerle estallar la cabeza en una oleada de placer.  
Se dijo que esos momentos formaban parte del pasado, y se negó a prestar atención a las protestas de su corazón, que era incapaz de considerar la perspectiva de «nunca más», la noción de vacío de la vida que la aguardaba.  
«¿Qué tendría de malo ceder?», insinuó una vocecilla libertina en su mente. «¿Qué tienes que perder?». «¡Todo!» respondió a su torturadora. «Para empezar, mi autoestima, mi orgullo. Llevo meses viviendo con el conocimiento de que este hombre, mi marido, no me ama. Eso era suficientemente malo. Pero ahora encima descubro que no confía en mí. Que de verdad cree que estoy con él por su dinero y que por ello me desprecia y me odia. Quizá hubiera aprendido a aceptar la falta de amor. Pero, ¿cómo puedo vivir, cómo puedo entregarme a un hombre cuyos únicos sentimientos hacia mí son de desdén y de lujuria por mi cuerpo?».  
Entonces no sería más que la yegua de cría que le había descrito a Edward esa mañana.  
Si pones a Nessie ahí, junto a la cama -se maravilló que la voz le saliera normal, cuando tenía la mente y el corazón desgarrados en dos-, podré oírla si llora.  
Huyó al cuarto de baño mientras él depositaba a la pequeña, y esperó lo que consideró un tiempo seguro antes de salir, convencida de que Edward habría regresado a la planta baja. No era así.  
Seguía en la habitación, al otro lado de la cama de su lado. Ya se había quitado el jersey, la camisa y los zapatos, y mientras Bella miraba con incredulidad y horror, se sentó en el borde del colchón con el fin de quitarse los calcetines.  
-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
La miró con ojos divertidos.  
-Habría pensado que era evidente. Me preparo para acostarme.  
-Aquí no -instintivamente se ciñó más el cinturón de la bata azul. El camisón a juego que lucía debajo era demasiado revelador para su comodidad.  
-¿Y en qué otra parte voy a dormir? Este es mi dormitorio.  
-Sí, pero…  
-Bella, estoy cansado; los dos lo estamos. Ha sido un día largo -explicó con paciencia-. Estoy dispuesto a dormir.  
-¡Pero no aquí! -no confiaba en él si se metía en la cama, en su cama matrimonial, con ella. De hecho, tampoco confiaba en sí misma-. ¡Yo voy a dormir aquí!  
-Y yo.  
Se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrochase el cinturón.  
-¡Edward!  
El brillo en los ojos azules se intensificó y la sonrisa se tornó provocativa.  
-¡Bella! -imitó de forma implacable-. ¿Por qué te comportas como una virgen indignada que nunca ha tenido a un hombre en su dormitorio, cuando los dos sabemos que eso dista mucho de ser verdad?  
Lo demencial era que se sentía como una virgen indignada. Ni siquiera se había sentido tan nerviosa la noche nupcial.  
-Me pareció que lo mejor era dejar bien claro cuáles eran mis sentimientos. No pienso acostarme contigo. Creo que nuestro matrimonio se ha acabado, para siempre.  
-Y yo creía haber dejado bien claro mis sentimientos. Nuestro matrimonio se habrá acabado cuando yo lo diga, y no antes. Y voy a dormir donde me plazca.  
-No conmigo. Si vas a dormir aquí, entonces buscaré otro sitio.  
Recogió al bebé dormido, con cajón y todo, y quiso salir de la habitación para ir al rellano. No sabía si podría escapar, pero quizá si lograra ir a otra habitación.  
No lo consiguió. Aún trataba de abrir la puerta con torpeza con una mano al tiempo que equilibraba el cajón para intentar no despertar a Renesmee, cuando un par de brazos musculosos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura y la inmovilizaron.  
-Todavía somos marido y mujer -murmuró Edward sobre su mejilla-. Y las personas casadas se acuestan juntas.  
-No  
-Sí. No luches, cariño. Sabes que no puedes ganar. Además, no quieres despertar a Nessie.  
El último comentario le dio la excusa que desesperadamente necesitaba. No quería reconocer el modo en que su cuerpo había respondido al instante al contacto de Edward. Quería soslayar las diminutas explosiones de necesidad que habían activado el calor y la fuerza del pecho contra su espalda. Podía sentir el fuego del anhelo primitivo desenroscándose como una serpiente hambrienta, exigente.  
-No -logró musitar-. No quiero despertar al bebé.  
Edward le soltó la cintura y le dio la vuelta despacio en el círculo de sus brazos. Al quedar cara a cara con él, le quitó el cajón en el que Nessie dormía apaciblemente y lo sostuvo bajo un brazo antes de volver a concentrarse en su mujer.  
Y lo que vio lo conmocionó. La palidez y las profundas ojeras le remordieron. Estaba exhausta, medio dormida de pie. Y no era de extrañar. Nessie no les había dado una tarde tranquila. Sin duda echaba de menos a su madre. Al principio rechazó el biberón que Bella le había preparado, aunque al final terminó por aceptarlo. Pero había necesitado un montón de atenciones en brazos de Bella antes de que al fin dejara de llorar y sucumbiera al agotamiento que la abrumó. Y en ese momento Bella parecía preparada para hacer lo mismo.  
-Se te ve rendida.  
La única respuesta de ella fue un gesto silencioso de asentimiento. El movimiento le echó el pelo en la cara, y al alzar una mano para apartárselo, pareció muy joven, muy inocente y muy, muy femenina. Toda la masculinidad de Edward reaccionó en el acto con un afán de protección y deseo de cuidarla.  
Era el retorno de un sentimiento que lo había asolado todo el día. Había empezado nada más regresar a la casa y verla alimentar a la pequeña. Le había recordado lo mucho que siempre había querido tener una familia propia, el sueño que había creído realizar al casarse con Bella.  
Y ese sentimiento no se iba. Como un necio, había dejado que se demorara en él, permitiéndose el consuelo de ese breve interludio ante la imposibilidad de conseguir lo verdadero. Era Navidad y aún tenía a su esposa y a un bebé en casa, aunque, con una terrible ironía, el bebé no fuera suyo y su esposa planeara dejarlo en cuanto pudiera.  
-Lo has hecho bien hoy -comentó en voz baja-. Eres una madre innata.  
Las palabras parecieron flotar en la atmósfera, y Bella de pronto descubrió que los ojos se le habían humedecido. La nueva amabilidad en el tono de Edward casi fue su perdición. Se mordió el labio y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.  
-Y ahora ven a la cama. Es tarde. Los dos necesitamos dormir.  
-¡Dormir! -no pudo evitarlo. La sorpresa y la incredulidad provocaron un graznido poco digno de exclamación-. ¿Dormir?  
-Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa creías que tenía en mente? -preguntó con exagerada inocencia.  
No necesitaba contestarle eso, de modo que se contentó con dedicarle la mirada más fulminante que pudo proyectar, rezando para que ocultara el asombro y el anhelo que sabía que estaban bajo la superficie.  
-Ven conmigo -musitó él-. Ven a la cama y duerme conmigo. Nada más, te lo prometo. Esta noche no. Los dos hemos tenido un día agotador. Mañana puede ser diferente pero esperemos a verlo. Dejaremos que el propio mañana lo decida. Esta noche dormiremos juntos. Dormir de verdad.  
Le alargó la mano, y cuando ella la aceptó, los condujo de vuelta al dormitorio. Dejando la cuna improvisada de Renesmee, apartó el edredón de la cama y alisó la sábana. Con manos de una gentileza suprema y extrañamente asexuada, le quitó la bata de seda.  
-Y ahora, métete en la cama.  
Una presión ligera pero firme sobre los hombros la hizo sentarse en el colchón; Edward la observó mientras alzaba las piernas y dejaba caer la cabeza en la almohada. La miró durante un momento más, luego, una mano fuerte le apartó el pelo oscuro de la frente.  
-Duerme bien.  
Para su sorpresa, le dio un beso suave en la frente y se apartó. Mientras permanecía en la cama, con los ojos cada vez más pesados, oyó los sonidos de sus movimientos en el cuarto de baño, el agua al correr. Ya se dejaba arrastrar por un sueño pesado cuando regresó y se acostó al lado de ella. Trató de despertar un poco para…  
-Buenas noches, cariño -dijo Edward con suavidad.  
Quizá se debiera a que su cerebro estaba flotando, o a la suavidad de la voz, pero en esa ocasión no captó el énfasis satírico con el que solía acompañar esa palabra. A cambio, pareció abierta, directa e incluso sincera.  
Y fue con esa palabra en la cabeza, y la sensación de los brazos de Edward a su alrededor, cálidos, fuertes y protectores, pegándola al calor de su cuerpo, que se quedó dormida y no volvió a saber nada hasta bien entrada la noche.  
Cuando los gritos hambrientos de Nessie quebraron la quietud de la oscuridad, tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para despertar. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, se incorporó y alargó la mano en un gesto automático hacia la bata.  
-Está bien, pequeña. Ya estoy aquí.  
Tenía al bebé en brazos cuando se dio cuenta de que el espacio de la cama a su lado se hallaba vacío. E incluso cuando pensaba en bajar para preparar un biberón, Edward entró en la habitación con el alimento que anhelaba la pequeña.  
-La oí empezar a ponerse inquieta hace unos minutos –explicó-. La leche estaba preparada lo único que tuve que hacer fue calentarla. Además, es mi turno. Venga dámela.  
Mientras le entregaba al bebé y veía cómo la alimentaba, reflexionó que llevaba todo el día comportándose de esa manera. A pesar de la tensión y de los roces entre ellos, se había mostrado extremadamente escrupuloso en turnarse para alimentar o cambiar al bebé. En ningún momento había titubeado ni hecho comentario alguno de que cuidar de Renesmee era tarea de mujer.  
No pudo apartar la vista de la imagen de Edward, apoyado contra la almohada, el torso ancho desnudo. Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre el bebé, con la atención completamente centrada en la carita pequeña.  
Y entonces, cuando no era capaz de hacerle frente, recordó cómo al dormirse había pegado la espalda contra Edward y sentido la dura y potente presión contra sus nalgas, que le indicaron lo mucho que la deseaba. Sin embargo, él no se había dejado dominar por ello y la había dejado dormir.  
-De modo que ahora me tocan los pañales ¡gracias!  
De algún modo logró inyectar un toque de humor en una voz que no sonaba como la suya, sabiendo que intentaba distraerse de los pensamientos eróticos que le provocaba la memoria. Recuerdos que resultaron incluso más complicados de disipar cuando Edward alzó la vista para dedicarle una sonrisa devastadora.  
-Ya sabes lo que acordamos. Compartir por igual. Yo se los cambié antes de acostarla. Ahora te toca a ti disfrutar de ese placer.  
Se preguntó si se comportaría de esa manera con su propio hijo. El pensamiento le causó un aguijonazo de angustia.  
Se adelantó y con un dedo acarició la mano de la pequeña, y sonrió encantada cuando los dedos regordetes se cerraron a su alrededor.  
-Mañana tendremos que comprar más pañales. Y más leche, aparte de algo de ropa por si se queda una temporada con nosotros. ¿Sería muy extravagante si le compro una cuna de verdad?  
-En absoluto. Y cuando encontremos a su madre, podremos dársela como un regalo para el bebé.  
-¿De Navidad?  
-¡No! -exclamó, sobresaltándola-. Es demasiado pragmático para regalo de Navidad. Le compraremos unos regalos adecuados y también juguetes.  
-¡Edward! -emitió una risa auténtica-. ¡No es más que un bebé! Ni siquiera sabrá que es Navidad.  
-Puede que no pero Renesmee parece que podría ser mi única oportunidad de tener un bebé al que poder malcriar en Navidad, así que pienso aprovecharme de la situación. No tendrá que aceptar ropa de saldo como regalo de Navidad.  
-¿De saldo? -Bella fue incapaz de creer lo que oía. Había una nota nueva en la voz de Edward, una entonación salvaje, vehemente, que le indicó que hablaba por experiencia propia-. Creía que tu madre se había casado.  
-Mi madre se casó después de que mi padre se marchara, sí -tomó una toallita de papel y con gentileza secó un chorrito de leche en la barbilla de la pequeña-. Y mi padrastro tenía dinero pero solo para su familia, no para el error que había cometido su esposa.  
La amargura, era tan intensa que fue evidente que solo podía estar hablando de sí mismo; Bella guardó silencio, capaz solo de escuchar, sin poder expresar la simpatía que anidaba en su corazón por el niño que había sido.  
ía la ropa que necesitaba: zapatos, comida, y eso era todo. Si pedía algo más, se me decía que debería estar agradecido de que me cobijaran, de que no estuviera en las calles, junto a mi padre.  
-¿No te hacían ningún regalo?  
Edward negó con la cabeza.  
-Aprendí a no pedir nada. Sabía que no lo obtendría, de modo que resultaba más fácil no mencionarlo jamás.  
«Resultaba más fácil no mencionarlo jamás». ¿Igual de fácil que nunca decir por favor? ¿No demostrar jamás que quería algo? Le remordió la conciencia y se movió inquieta.  
-Me gustaría explicarte -soltó, oyendo las palabras antes incluso de darse cuenta de que las iba a decir-. Me refiero a la píldora -él alzó la vista del biberón y la miró en silencio, pero tenía el cuerpo tenso-. Yo…yo no te mentí, no al principio -comenzó titubeante, deseando no haber hablado nunca pero sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás-. Pensaba que lo que teníamos en nuestro matrimonio era suficiente. Que como los dos queríamos hijos y como no había nadie más en nuestras vidas, podíamos hacerlo funcionar.  
-¿Y qué pasó? -preguntó él cuando Bella guardó silencio-. ¿Qué cambió?  
-Yo, mis sentimientos. Me di cuenta de que así como podía ser suficiente para nosotros ese acuerdo que habíamos alcanzado, no era lo bastante bueno para la persona más importante en todo esto, el bebé -¿lo entendería? Escuchaba, pero, ¿vería lo que intentaba decirle?  
-Continúa.  
Bella trataba de encontrar el modo de expresar lo que había en su mente cuando Nessie se movió en los brazos de Edward y agitó sus bracitos. Al observarla, supo cómo continuar.  
-Quiero decir, mira a Nessie. Es una cosita pequeña, pero esta noche se mostró tan inquieta y solo pudo deberse a que echaba de menos a su madre. Y tú dijiste que harías todo lo que pudieras, cualquier cosa para reunirla con su verdadera familia -una vez más el silencio de él le reveló que escuchaba. Mantuvo la vista clavada en la pequeña, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara-. Un bebé merece tener padres que lo amen y que se amen entre sí.  
-Yo amaría a mi hijo.  
-Sé que lo harías -habló en voz baja y con el corazón desgarrado, pero había que decirlo-. Sé que amarías a tu hijo y yo también. Pero no lo querríamos juntos, como un solo ser, sino como dos personas separadas. Y sé que entiendes a lo que me refiero. -¿Cómo no iba a ser así con tu propia experiencia?- ¿No habrías sido más feliz de pequeño si tus padres se hubieran amado?  
-Sí -convino con voz brusca, mientras le quitaba el biberón vacío a Renesmee y la acomodaba sobre el hombro, dándole palmaditas en la espalda con una suavidad que desgarró aún más el corazón de Bella.  
-¿Comprendes a qué me refiero? Me di cuenta de que podríamos darle mucho a nuestro hijo pero nunca lo mejor. No podríamos darle dos padres que se amaran. ¿Lo entiendes?  
-Sí, lo entiendo. No hace falta que digas más. Comprendo perfectamente a dónde quieres llegar. Y tienes razón. Si ni siquiera nos amamos, ¿cómo podríamos amar a un niño del modo en que se merece?  
Mientras hablaba, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se puso de pie, con Renesmee apoyada aún cuidadosamente sobre su hombro. Se encaminó hacia la puerta.  
-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Bella.  
Se tuvo que forzar a hablar. Durante un breve momento, al menos hasta el último minuto, albergó un diminuto rayo de esperanza en su interior. La esperanza de que le dijera que se equivocaba, que sentía por ella mucho más de lo que Bella imaginaba. O al menos que sentía algo. Pero, ¿cuán claro tenía que dejarlo Edward para que su débil y necio corazón aceptara que no había ninguna posibilidad?  
«Si ni siquiera nos amamos». No podría haber sido menos ambiguo que eso.  
-Creo que cambiaré a Nessie en otra habitación y luego me cercioraré de que se encuentre a gusto antes de volver a ponerla a dormir.  
-Pero era mi turno -calló cuando Edward alzó una mano para silenciarla.  
-Y yo estoy tan despierto que no podré dormir en un buen rato, así que lo haré. Tú descansa un poco.  
Era una orden que no aceptaba discusión, aunque Bella abrió la boca para intentarlo. Sin embargo, antes de poder hablar, Edward había apagado la luz. Unos segundos más tarde hasta la luz del rellano quedó bloqueada cuando cerró con firmeza la puerta a su espalda.  
Había jugado su última carta al explicarle por qué había tomado la píldora. No tenía nada más que ofrecer. Y había tratado de insinuarle cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Se hallaba tan deprimida y desesperada, que si Edward le hubiera ofrecido algo, lo habría aceptado. Pero no lo había hecho. Solo se había mostrado impaciente por abandonar el dormitorio, alejarse de ella y de los sentimientos que no quería.  
Había probado con todo lo que podía, había arriesgado todo lo que se atrevía y había fracasado. No había futuro para ellos dos. Sin importar cuánto lo amaba, debía aceptar el hecho de que su matrimonio había acabado.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

La noche buena pareció llegar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Cuando Edward realizó su arrogante declaración y estableció su desafío, la medianoche de la Nochebuena había parecido muy, muy lejana. Dos días enteros y más.  
Pero no fue consciente del transcurso de esos dos días, y ya estaba en la víspera de Navidad y desconocía qué pasaba por la mente de Edward. No sabía muy bien qué fase habían alcanzado en la última campaña de su marido por conseguir lo que quería.  
Sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse a mover el bote en ninguna dirección. En las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas había descendido sobre la casa una especie de paz, la clase de tregua con la que podía vivir sin desmoronarse y revelar cómo se desintegraba por dentro.  
Una vez más la había salvado tener a Renesmee con ella. Habían pasado el primer día en el pueblo de compras para la pequeña. Al principio Bella había tratado de mostrarse cautelosa, consciente del hecho de que quizá tuvieran a Nessie solo uno o dos días, pero Edward había insistido en comportarse de forma extravagante, comprando todo lo que se le ocurría y más. Pijamas, artículos de baño, ropa, juguetes.  
-¿Sabes?, al bebé no le van a interesar algunas cosas por los menos hasta dentro de seis meses -había reído ella mientras contemplaba el montón de bolsas apiladas en el pequeño dormitorio habilitado para Renesmee.  
-Pero las disfrutará -había respondido Edward sin darle importancia-. Cuando esté lista para ellas, la estarán esperando.  
Sentada ante la chimenea, había pensado que hasta él mismo se había comportado como un niño. Y al recordar lo que le había contado sobre las Navidades que había pasado de pequeño, la tristeza y desolación de saberse no querido, ¿quién podía culparlo? Pero si en ese momento se mostraba de esa manera, con un bebé que había aparecido en sus vidas por accidente, ¿cuánto le encantaría ser el padre de su propio hijo?  
Se obligó a encarar la decisión tomada dos noches atrás y se dijo que hacía lo correcto. Quizá le rompiera el corazón, destruyera toda esperanza de felicidad, pero hacía lo mejor para Edward. Sin ella, sin una esposa que jamás querría tener en su vida, dispondría de la oportunidad de empezar otra vez. Podría conocer a otra mujer, casarse con otra, tener un hijo con otra. Con alguien con quien pudiera albergar la esperanza de ser feliz. Con alguien con quien pudiera ser feliz y con el tiempo satisfacer las irracionales exigencias de su abuelo. Con alguien a quien amara de verdad.  
Casi era demasiado para soportar. Con un gemido cruzó los brazos, sintiendo como si se fragmentara por dentro. La idea de que Edward se enamorara de otra mujer era algo que había tratado de encarar desde que se había obligado a tomar la decisión, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, su mente y su corazón rechazaban la posibilidad, incapaces de aceptarla.  
-¿Qué haces sentada en la oscuridad?  
Edward había aparecido en el umbral detrás de ella y se preparaba para pulsar el interruptor e inundar la habitación de luz.  
-¡No, no lo hagas! -protestó con celeridad, aterrada de que pudiera ver las marcas dejadas por las lágrimas-. La luz de la chimenea es bonita. Déjala, por favor.  
-De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres -fue a sentarse a su lado en el sofá y se reclinó con un suspiro de satisfacción al tiempo que estiraba las piernas-. Nessie se ha quedado dormida. Y después de la cantidad de leche que ha ingerido con el último biberón, me sorprendería que se despertara pronto.  
-Sería un cambio agradable después de lo de anoche. Quizá ya empieza a acostumbrarse. ¿Se sabe algo de su madre?  
-Nada -movió la cabeza-. No he conseguido nada en ninguna parte que he buscado. Empiezo a creer que se ha desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. El verdadero problema es que si se ha marchado del pueblo, no tengo ni idea de dónde ponerme a buscar. Podría ir a Londres, a cualquier parte y si desaparece en una ciudad grande, podría tardar meses en localizarla.  
-Vamos a tener que recurrir a los Servicios Sociales.  
-Lo sé pero después de Navidad. Al menos podemos dejar a Nessie en casa un par de días más.  
Bella pensó que eso le brindaría la excusa de quedarse hasta que la pequeña se fuera. Cuando entregaran a la niña, bien a su madre o a los funcionarios públicos, también desaparecería la causa de su permanencia. Debería marcharse si quería brindarle a Edward otra oportunidad.  
Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en ello. De otro modo, la destruiría. Clavó la vista en las llamas danzarinas y trató de concentrarse en los patrones que creaban, en el resplandor de las ascuas.  
Al mismo tiempo, fue agudamente consciente de la solidez física de Edward a su lado. Vestido todo de negro, era una presencia inquietante. Todos sus sentidos lo percibían.  
En los últimos dos días nada había ido tal como ella había esperado. La verdad era que Edward había hecho lo opuesto a lo que Bella había imaginado. Donde había pensado que emplearía todos sus recursos para seducirla, había mantenido la distancia. Se había mostrado callado, reticente, y apenas la había tocado, estableciendo contacto solo cuando era absolutamente necesario, para recoger o entregarle a Renesmee. Hasta en la cama había mantenido la distancia, sin apartarse de su lado del colchón, como si adrede evitara tocarla.  
Y lo irónico era que la clase de privación sensorial a que la había sometido había surtido el efecto deseado que él había declarado que perseguía. Echaba de menos su contacto, el calor de su cuerpo próximo, la fragancia de su piel. Lo anhelaba con todo su ser y eso la había mantenido despierta e inquieta la noche anterior. No había creído posible poder sentirse tan sola aun cuando la persona que extrañaba se hallara en la misma habitación.  
-¿En qué piensas?  
La pregunta serena de Edward la sobresalió y se volvió para ver esos ojos oscuros clavados en su rostro.  
-Llevas los últimos minutos perdida para el mundo. Ha despertado mi curiosidad sobre lo que pasaba por tu cabeza –continuo él.  
-Poca cosa -mintió. Desesperada por evitar contarle la verdad, se aferró a la primera idea que se le ocurrió, el recuerdo de sus pensamientos antes de que él entrara en la sala-. Si quieres saberlo, pensaba en Christopher.  
-¿En mi abuelo? ¿Y eso?  
-Pensaba en lo mezquino que es al establecer esas condiciones para que puedas heredar la fortuna Cullen y el resto de propiedades.  
-Es un anciano. El honor de la familia lo significa todo para él. Jamás pudo perdonar a mi madre por haberse fugado y quedado embarazada de mi padre. Anhelaba un heredero legítimo, pero yo soy el único que tiene.  
-Pero si no hubiera querido uno con tanta desesperación, quizá nosotros hubiéramos podido empezar mejor. Podríamos haber llegado a conocernos mejor sin esa sensación de presión sobre nosotros. Podríamos haber empezado de cero, sin las expectativas que tenían mis padres y él.  
La reacción de Edward a esas palabras fue de silencio total. Con el rostro vuelto hacia ella, alejado de la luz de las llamas, no podía leer su expresión ni ver qué mostraban sus ojos. Nada le ofrecía pista alguna acerca de lo que pensaba. Pero entonces flexionó los hombros y se pasó una mano por el pelo.  
-Aún podríamos -anunció con voz queda.  
-¿Aún podríamos? -repitió ella confusa-. Edward ¿qué?  
Y al fin comprendió hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos, y en el mismo instante captó el atractivo de la idea, experimentó el impulso súbito de querer que las cosas fueran como él decía.  
¿Era posible? ¿Se podría lograr? ¿Podrían realmente comenzar de cero, como si todo fuera nuevo? ¿Podrían actuar como si nunca antes se hubieran conocido, como si todas las complicaciones y problemas que los habían acosado nunca hubieran existido y se conocieran por primera vez?  
-¿Qué…? -comenzó, pero Edward la detuvo.  
-Soy Edward Cullen -se presentó y extendió una mano.  
Durante un segundo se sintió desconcertada, luego lo comprendió y siguió las pautas ofrecidas por él.  
-Bella, Isabella Swan.  
Edward se preguntó por qué había usado su apellido de soltera. Quizá la idea de comenzar desde cero, sin la confusión en que habían sumido su matrimonio, realmente la atraía, tal como lo había atraído a él. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo podrían fingir? ¿Cuánto tiempo lograrían mantener la realidad y sus decepciones al margen?  
Abrieron una botella de vino, se sentaron ante el fuego y hablaron.  
Hablaron. Al principio de cosas triviales. De libros, de películas y de vacaciones. De Navidades y de celebraciones que habían conocido en el pasado. De regalos que les habían encantado y de otros que habían sido tan horribles que no podían creer que alguien pensara que podrían gustarles.  
-Si dependiera de ti -preguntó Edward, llenando las dos copas y más relajado que en días-, si pudieras tener lo que te apeteciera, ¿qué es lo que más querrías para Navidad?  
-¿Cualquier cosa? -lo miró por encima del borde de la copa.  
Algo en el modo en que lo miró de pronto le tensó los nervios. Sentarse junto a ella había sido un error. ¿Cómo podía permanecer tan cerca y no tocarla, besarla?  
Cada vez que Bella se movía, el resplandor del fuego le iluminaba el rostro y convertía sus ojos en llamas ardientes que brillaban en la suavidad de su piel. El vestido de terciopelo de color cereza que se había puesto para la cena era de manga larga, corto y escote pronunciado, supremamente femenino. Resaltaba la extensión esbelta de sus piernas, los huesos finos del cuello y la garganta. Y su perfume le atormentaba los sentidos que ya estaban en situación de alerta.  
Pero se había prometido que se contendría. Que no la tocaría, no a menos que ella diera el visto bueno. La sexualidad era demasiado poderosa y abrumadora entre ellos. Y ya los había metido en ese lío. Significó que se habían lanzado al matrimonio por todas las causas equivocadas, y en ese momento Bella se sentía atrapada con él, lamentando haber aceptado ser su esposa una vez que comprendió que nunca podría amarlo.  
-¿Cualquier cosa de verdad? –volvió a pregunta Bella.  
Cualquiera -confirmó él. Y si podía, haría realidad ese sueño. Aunque fuera lo último que consiguiera antes de que ella se alejara de su vida.  
Bella se preguntó si se atrevía a decir lo que de verdad anhelaba. ¿Podía arriesgarse a revelarle sus pensamientos y sentimientos más íntimos a ese hombre que tanto significaba para ella y que, en cierto sentido, seguía siendo un misterio?  
Durante unos segundos osciló entre el sí y el no. Al final se dijo que estaban en Nochebuena. Una noche en la que se suponía que existía la magia. El momento en que los deseos y los sueños se hacían realidad y todo el mundo disponía de la oportunidad de lograr su gran deseo.  
-De acuerdo –musitó ella-. Pero con una condición.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Si te cuento mi mayor deseo, luego tú debes contarme el tuyo. Sin reservas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
-Sin reservas -repitió Edward-. Te doy mi palabra.  
-De acuerdo, entonces -no sabía por dónde empezar. Mentalmente probó diferentes enfoques pero le dio la impresión de que no había otro modo que ser directa-. Deseo que Christopher Cullen no fuera tu abuelo. Deseo que no fueras el heredero de la fortuna Cullen. Deseo que fueras simplemente tú, con lo que sea que hubieras ganado por tu propia cuenta, y que nada tuviera condiciones y promesas y la necesidad de herederos legales.  
Si el silencio anterior de él la había sorprendido, ese le estiró los nervios hasta un punto de ruptura. Pareció prolongarse hasta que creyó que podría gritar o estallar en lágrimas o ambas cosas.  
-Edward di algo por favor.  
Al fin él se movió y respiró hondo.  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó con una voz que no parecía la suya.  
-¿Por qué, Que?  
-No, quiero decir, ¿por qué has deseado eso? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?  
¡Santo Cielo! Quería conocer más. Y con la primera admisión había agotado el poco coraje que le quedaba. ¿Se atrevía a llegar más lejos?  
-Porque…porque entonces quizá creyeras que busqué este matrimonio por motivos muy diferentes de los que piensas. Quizá entendieras que el dinero les importa a mis padres, pero no a mí. Para ellos fue importante pero para mí no significa nada. ¡Nada!  
La quietud y el silencio de él eran casi aterradores. Se había movido de forma que tenía el rostro en sombras y Bella no podía leer su expresión, no podía verle los ojos. Nada le brindaba una pista acerca de lo que pensaba.  
-¿Quieres que crea eso?  
Toda la fuerza que le había dado poder para hablar se había desvanecido, de modo que únicamente fue capaz de asentir en silencio, anhelando que confiara en ella.  
Reinó un silencio aún más prolongado. Luego Edward suspiró.  
-No tenías que decírmelo –le dijo él.  
-Quería que…  
-No, me refiero a que ya lo había descubierto por mi propia cuenta.  
-¿Sí? -no podía creer lo que oía.  
En ese instante él giró la cara para mirarla y Bella pudo ver su expresión. Exhibía una ligera sonrisa irónica ¿se atrevía a pensar que avergonzada?  
-Cariño, puede que sea lento al principio, pero en estos últimos días nadie podría haber dudado de que al quedarte, lo hiciste por Renesmee, para cuidarla. Y eso me hizo pensar. Al analizar el año que pasamos juntos, comprendí que aunque disfrutaste de los regalos que te hice, nunca me pediste nada más, jamás trataste de conseguir más de mí.  
-Pero tú…  
-¡Sé lo que dije! Pero estaba enfadado, estúpidamente desquiciado. Y también tú. Por eso dijiste que te marchabas.  
Bella agradeció la oscuridad, las sombras que dominaban la habitación y que ocultaron su rubor. ¿Tan bien la conocía?  
-¿Me estás diciendo que me creíste?  
-Te estoy diciendo que no necesitabas explicarte. Que si no hubiera sido un ciego necio, lo habría visto por mí mismo. Pero yo… -calló como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor-. Nada -movió la mano-. No importa.  
Era demasiado pronto para contarle lo que había temido al pensar que era culpa suya que ella no estuviera embarazada. Bella había dicho que había aceptado el matrimonio por causas diferentes, aunque no había expuesto cuáles eran. No era necesario. Ya había reconocido que no lo amaba. Pero si aún lo deseaba, quizá bastara. Tal vez no fuera gran cosa para construir un futuro, pero era mejor que nada.  
-Ahora es mi turno. Te prometí que si me contabas cuál era tu gran anhelo, yo haría lo mismo. Y pienso cumplir mi promesa.  
Ella contuvo el aliento, sin poder hablar.  
-Si queremos ser sinceros el uno con el otro, Bella, entonces hay algo que quiero que sepas. Algo que me importa tanto como a ti tú deseo de Navidad.  
-Con…continúa.  
Edward le tomó una mano con las suyas.  
-Quiero que creas que jamás fuiste ¿cómo dijiste? «Una yegua de cría» para mí. Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, te expuse que quería hijos. Sí y sé que esa era la única causa por la que mi abuelo deseaba que me casara. Pero no fue la única para mí.  
-¿No? -aún le costaba respirar adecuadamente y la voz le sonaba tensa por el nudo que tenía en la garganta-. ¿Cuál fue, entonces?  
-Bella, ¿necesitas preguntarlo? -susurró con voz ronca-. Te deseaba más de lo que he deseado jamás a ninguna mujer en la vida. No podía vivir sin ti. No puedo vivir sin ti. No puedo permitir que te vayas, Bella, eres mía…  
Buscó los labios de ella para un beso suave, que le robó el corazón, le nubló la mente, la dejó incapaz de pensar y solo le permitió responder. Y quería y necesitaba hacerlo.  
Ya estaba harta de anhelar y de necesitar. Odiaba la soledad, el vacío y el ansia. Ese beso contenía la promesa de algo, quizá solo de esa noche, quizá de más. No lo sabía y no le importaba.  
Solo sabía que había recibido una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, para soñar. Y así se entregó a los brazos de Edward sin preocuparse ni titubear, únicamente sintiendo que ahí, al fin, estaba en casa. Y podía ser feliz.  
Y si solo duraba una noche ya se enfrentaría al mañana cuando llegara.  
El acto sexual fue lento, cálido y ardiente como alguna vez habría podido soñar que sería. La llevó escaleras arriba hasta la cama grande, en el dormitorio junto al cual estaba Nessie en su nueva cuna, disfrutando del descanso apacible y sin sueños de los muy jóvenes. Y allí le quitó la ropa, encendiéndole la piel desnuda con besos que abarcaron cada centímetro, despertando en ella una necesidad que le aflojó las piernas.  
Bella desconocía que fuese posible estar tan excitada y retener la conciencia. Nunca había imaginado las interminables posibilidades sensuales que podían crear las manos y los labios. Ni siquiera había considerado lo deprisa que podía latirle el corazón ni cómo podría bullirle la sangre. Pero esa noche lo descubrió todo, y comprendió que no existían límites para los placeres del amor que Edward podía mostrarle.  
Y cuando al fin introdujo el poderío en su cuerpo palpitante, Bella lloró por la maravilla y el gozo que le produjo. Se arqueó para acercarse a él, para pegar cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra la forma dura, y clavó los dedos en los hombros tensos. Lo oyó gemir su nombre, oyó su propio grito descontrolado. Y entonces perdió contacto con el mundo en una ducha de estrellas de oro y plata y en el calor y el poder del éxtasis.  
Ahíta y extenuada, agotada por el placer, tardó mucho tiempo en poder moverse, y cuando al final lo hizo, solo fue para acurrucarse más contra el cuerpo relajado de Edward. El sueño comenzaba a dominarla cuando desde abajo le llegaron los tonos sonoros del reloj al dar la medianoche.  
-Es Navidad -murmuró él-. Feliz Navidad, cariño.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

La navidad amaneció brillante, despejada y fría. Solo al alargar una mano perezosa hacia el lugar que Edward había ocupado durante la noche, Bella comprendió que parte del frío que afectaba a su cuerpo se debía al vacío que había en el lugar que debería de ocupar su marido. Y a juzgar por la temperatura de la sábana, hacía rato que se había ido.  
Se incorporó sorprendida y vagamente recordó un momento casi al amanecer en que había oído el sonido del teléfono y el gemido de Edward al despertar para contestarlo.  
La somnolencia no le había durado mucho, ya que podía recordar el tono de alerta que había invadido su voz.  
-¡Alice! ¡Cariño, no te imaginas lo mucho que me alegra oírte! ¿Dónde has estado? Más importante, ¿dónde estás ahora?  
Recordó que había intentado mantenerse despierta. Había querido oír el resto de la conversación. Pero el sueño la había conquistado y la voz de Edward se había desvanecido de su conciencia antes de que colgara el auricular.  
¿Adónde habría ido? ¿Quién era Alice aparte de ser la madre de Renesmee, desde luego? ¿Y por qué se había mostrado tan encantado al recibir la llamada?  
No dispuso de mucho tiempo para preguntárselo, porque el llanto de Renesmee en la otra habitación la despertó en el acto. Los rituales de alimentar, lavar y vestir al bebé la mantuvieron ocupada un buen rato, y solo al acabar las tareas tuvo tiempo para pensar en sí misma.  
Convencida de que Edward llegaría de un momento a otro, se dio una ducha y se lavó el pelo, y dejó que se secara solo mientras se ponía un jersey de un rojo intenso y una falda negra de terciopelo. En el salón de la planta baja, el árbol se erguía con regalos distribuidos alrededor de la base. Encendió las luces y se sentó para observar cómo se encendían y apagaban en una espera impaciente.  
Se preguntó dónde estaría Edward. Casi era mediodía y aún no había señal de él. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, había quedado convencida de que compartirían la mañana de Navidad, para despertar tarde y abrir…  
-¡Oh, el calcetín! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?  
Subió a la carrera las escaleras hacia el vestidor. No pudo evitar sonreír al levantar la tapa de la cesta de la ropa para lavar, ya que no había sido capaz de evitar prepararle el calcetín para Navidad. Lo había llenado con un montón de regalos. Asimismo había encontrado el lugar perfecto para esconderlo, debajo de toda la ropa, adecuadamente protegido en una bolsa de plástico.  
Fue al levantar el calcetín cuando un sonido inesperado captó su atención. El crujido de papel estaba fuera de lugar en esa cesta.  
Tardó un momento en encontrar la causa. Los vaqueros que Edward se había puesto la mañana posterior a la fiesta se encontraban casi en el fondo. Doblada muchas veces y guardada en un bolsillo, había una hoja de papel.  
Al abrirla y alisarla se dio cuenta de que era una carta, escrita con precipitación y con caligrafía apenas legible. Pero lo que despertó su interés fue el nombre que había a pie de página. Alice.  
«¡Alice! ¡Cariño, no te imaginas lo mucho que me alegra oírte!». La voz de Edward sonó con claridad en sus pensamientos.  
Alice. ¿Quién era Alice? Y entonces vio otro nombre. Renesmee. «Se llama Renesmee».  
Movió la cabeza para aclarar los pensamientos y se obligó a concentrar la mirada borrosa una vez más en la carta que sostenía.  
"Querido Edward, no tenía ningún otro sitio al que recurrir. Pero sé que cuidaras de ella. Me sentiré mucho más feliz sabiendo qué está contigo. Con la familia. Se llama Renesmee. Renesmee Tara Cullen."  
Con la familia. Renesmee Cullen. El dolor fue terrible. Le desgarró el alma. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido.  
Renesmee Tara Cullen.  
Se remontó a un año atrás, antes de la boda, cuando Edward y ella rellenaron los formularios y firmaron los documentos para obtener la licencia matrimonial. Cómo había reído por el segundo nombre de Edward.  
-¡Edward Tara Cullen! Pero es un nombre de mujer ¡Tara!  
Pero Edward había fruncido el ceño con furia y la había mirado con ojos centelleantes. No le había divertido nada. De hecho, había estado furioso. Y le había explicado muy claramente que Tara no era en absoluto un nombre de chica. Que había sido un nombre real, el de los antiguos reyes de Irlanda. Y que también era un nombre que se le daba a cada miembro de su familia.  
«A cada miembro de su familia». Incluso a Renesmee.  
Demasiado tarde, repasó las imágenes de esa semana. De Edward con Nessie. Su gentileza y preocupación con el bebé. Su negativa a que los Servicios Sociales se ocuparan de la pequeña. Su determinación de que solo tuviera lo mejor.  
Y lo peor de todo, volvió a oír su voz diciendo:  
-Estrella es mi… -para callar de inmediato.  
«¿Estrella es mi ?» Solo había una palabra que encajara en ese espacio en blanco. «Estrella es mi hija».  
El sonido de un coche al detenerse en la nieve en la entrada de vehículos hizo que alzara la cabeza con tanta celeridad, que las lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta de que caían por sus mejillas mancharon la carta que sostenía.  
Edward había vuelto. Y justo en el momento en que no soportaba la idea de verlo.  
Pero cuando pensó que había alcanzado el punto más bajo posible, descubrió que el destino le tenía reservado un golpe más.  
Fue al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, detenerse y ver cómo la puerta de entrada se abría para dejar pasó a Edward, que se limpió las botas de nieve, cuando el reloj de péndulo del pasillo comenzó a marcar la hora.  
Jamás llegó al final. No le hizo falta. Porque con un fogonazo comprendió qué hora era. Mediodía. Las doce. Y el recuerdo del mismo reloj al marcar la misma hora, pero a medianoche, invocó un recuerdo terrible y devastador que destrozó su ecuanimidad.  
-Si quieres, puedo hacerte una apuesta -había dicho Edward-. Te apuesto que antes de que pase la medianoche para anunciar la llegada de la Navidad, vendrás a mí y me suplicarás que te tome. Y yo estaré encantado de complacerte. Lo consideraremos mi regalo de Navidad, ¿te parece?  
-¡Canalla! -la exclamación de ira reverberó por el gran recibidor mientras bajaba los escalones y se lanzaba hacia Edward con los puños en alto, para golpearle furiosa y ciegamente los hombros anchos-. ¡Rata! ¡Cerdo! ¡Monstruo frío y egoísta! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!  
-¿Qué pasa? -sorprendido, Edward dio un rápido paso atrás al tiempo que alzaba las manos para atraparle los puños y obligarla a bajarlos-. Bella, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Qué, qué pasa? –repitió ella incrédula.  
No podía creer que se mostrara tan sereno, tan controlado. ¿Acaso carecía de conciencia? Parecía evidente. Debía de saber que en algún momento eso sucedería. ¿O realmente había creído que podría librarse de utilizarla sexualmente, de que llegara a cuidar de su hija sin percatarse jamás de que también la usaba de esa manera?  
-Sabes lo que pasa, tú…  
La voz murió al oír un movimiento detrás de Edward. El sonido de otras pisadas, pero más ligeras que las de él.  
-¿Edward? -preguntó una voz femenina insegura-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es?  
-Es… -comenzó con un leve tono jocoso en la voz-. Es Bella, mi querida esposa. Y sospecho que se halla en ese estado porque acaba de enterarse de nuestra relación.  
-Yo… -Bella trató de hablar pero no pudo llegar más lejos. Le dolía la cabeza, aparte de sentirse desconcertada y desesperada. No podía creer lo que veía.  
La propietaria de la segunda voz era una mujer pequeña y delgada, apenas una muchacha de unos veinte años. Tenía un pelo negro, largo, que le enmarcaba un rostro estrecho y pálido, y sus ojos eran del verde más brillante e intenso que jamás había visto.  
-Cariño -Edward se había vuelto hacia ella.  
-¡No me llames cariño! -se enfureció-. ¡No te atrevas! ¡Eres un bruto mentiroso! -no se le ocurrió ningún insulto más, de modo que pasó a lanzarle una acusación furiosa al rostro falso-. Supongo que esta persona es Alice, la «querida Alice». ¡Bueno, pues en ese caso sí lo he descubierto todo! Y también sobre Renesmee, tu hija Renesmee Tara Cullen. ¡Tu hija y evidentemente también la hija de Edward!  
El discurso cayó en un silencio aturdido. Un silencio en el que tanto Edward como Alice la miraron con manifiesto asombro. Y al captar esas expresiones Bella sintió que tanto su certeza como su liberadora ira comenzaban a desvanecerse.  
¿Era posible que hubiera cometido un error? Pero, ¿cómo podía estar equivocada?  
-¿La hija de Edward? -preguntó Alice con voz trémula-. ¿Cómo podría ser Renesmee hija de Edward?  
-Alice, por favor, ¿quieres contarle a Bella quién eres exactamente?  
Alice lo observó con evidente confusión, pero luego se volvió hacia Bella y la miró los ojos.  
-Edward es mi hermano. Bueno, hermanastro, en realidad. Tenemos el mismo padre. De modo que es evidente que Renesmee no puede ser suya. Pero sí es su tío.  
«Hermanastro. Compartimos el mismo padre». Carlisle Tara Cullen.  
-Mi padre se excedió un poco ofreciendo sus favores –agrego Alice.  
A través del rugido de su corazón, oyó que Alice se dirigía a Edward.  
-¿Dónde está Nessie? ¿Dónde está mi bebé?  
-Arriba -le contestó a su hermana, pero sin apartar los ojos de su esposa-. Arriba. La primera puerta a la izquierda. Ya debe de haber despertado -mientras Alice subía a buscar a su bebé, él se volvió hacia Bella. -¿Tanto te importaba? -preguntó con voz insegura-. ¿Bella?  
-Edward -al fin había podido encontrar la voz-. Lo siento tanto, jamás pensé…  
-Lo sé. Y a mí jamás se me pasó por la cabeza contártelo. Era el secreto de Alice, y no me pareció correcto revelarlo hasta que la hubiera encontrado para darle la oportunidad de venir a recoger a Nessie. Estaba relacionada con un hombre que no quiso saber nada de ella en cuanto nació el bebé, y llegó al límite de su resistencia. Sin dinero, sin trabajo. Sin perspectivas de mejorar. Además, es demasiado obstinada para solicitar ayuda. Dejarme a Renesmee fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.  
-Pen…pensé que era…  
-Lo sé. Pero no lo es. Te juro que es la verdad. Si ya tuviera una hija, ¿crees que me habría preocupado ser…?  
La expresión que puso al callar le indicó a Bella que era algo que debería conocer.  
-¿Qué eras qué?  
Guardó silencio unos segundos y la miró a los ojos.  
-Al no quedarte embarazada pensé que era estéril.  
-¿De verdad? ¡Oh, Edward! ¿Te hice eso? Cariño, lo siento tanto jamás habría tomado la píldora de haber imaginado que te haría pensar de esa manera. Y jamás pensé ninguna de las cosas terribles que te dije. Lo que pasa…  
-¡Bella, por favor! Cariño, por favor –repitió-, ¿quieres dejar de hablar y acercarte para que pueda abrazarte? -extendió los brazos hacia ella-. Por favor. Cariño, siento que puedo morir si no te beso y te digo que te amo.  
Desde luego, a ella no le quedó otra alternativa que hacer lo que le pedía.  
Aún aturdida por tanta amabilidad, avanzó como en un sueño y se pegó a la dura muralla de su torso para rodearle la cintura con fuerza. Y a medida que los brazos de Edward la envolvían en su calidez y bajaba la boca para darle un beso de puro y profundo amor, sintió como si hubiera llegado a casa.  
-Bella, mi amor -murmuró sobre su pelo-. Sé que he estropeado las cosas, pero quiero encauzarlas. Si te impulsé a creer que solo me había casado contigo porque quería un hijo, entonces no pude estar más equivocado. Te quería solo y únicamente a ti. Te quería por ti misma y porque mi vida estaría vacía sin ti.  
-Y la mía sin ti -susurró ella mientras él la abrazaba más y le daba un beso tierno en la frente.  
-No reconocí lo que sentía como amor porque, bueno, para serte sincero, ni mis padres ni mi abuelo han sido buenos ejemplos en ese sentido. Jamás imaginé que podría ser algo tan enorme, abrumador. Me desequilibró y durante un tiempo no pensé con claridad.  
-El amor hace eso -repuso ella con lágrimas en los ojos-. En mí tuvo el mismo efecto.  
-Por favor, ¿podemos empezar de nuevo?  
Para su sorpresa, de pronto su marido la soltó y se apoyó sobre una rodilla en el suelo negro y blanco.  
-Sé que viene con un año de retraso, que debí hacerlo la primera vez, pero espero que no dudes de que en esta ocasión sale del corazón. Por favor, ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Podemos hacer que este matrimonio funcione, que sea un matrimonio verdadero de amor para el resto de nuestros días?  
Bella lo obligó a ponerse de pie y le dio un prolongado beso en los labios.  
-No se me ocurre nada que pueda desear más -musitó cuando al fin fue capaz de hablar-. Si te tengo, junto con tu amor, ¿qué más podría necesitar? Esta Navidad va a ser la mejor de mi vida.

Realmente había creído que no podría ser más feliz. Pero al año siguiente descubrió lo que significaba una felicidad perfecta. Cuando el día de Navidad Edward le puso a su hijo recién nacido en brazos, entonces supo que su júbilo al fin era completo.

**Fin**

**Muchas graciiias x leer mi historiiaa y x todos los reviews ke me dejan!  
De verdad espero les haya gustadoo, ps lo hago con mucho gustoo!  
Ya tengo otra historiaa en mentee, pero no se hasta cuando pueda empezar a subirla, ps me voy de mi pais, pero espero ke pronto.  
Saludoss =D**


End file.
